Alles Hexe oder was
by Meniel
Summary: Kathi hätte niemals geglaubt, sich in einer Welt wiederzufinden, von der sie immer nur träumen konnte - doch plötzlich steckt sie mittendrin.
1. Chapter 1

Vorweg: Die Story ist von mir erfunden, und ich habe nur einige Charaktere aus den Büchern "geliehen", und ich hoffe, ich treffe auch deren Charakter. Bzw. sagen wirs so: Ich erwähne ein paar Figuren, aber ich weiß noch nicht genau. ob daraus noch Hauptfiguren werden, ich denke, ich schreibe eher komplett neue Figuren dazu ^^ Ist zwar komplizierter, macht aber auch mehr Spaß zu schreiben =)

Und ich schreibe diese FF nur aus Spaß ^^ Einfach so, weil ich Lust dazu hab xD Und ich verdiene kein geld damit. Ebenso ist die Geschichte meine gesitiges Eigentum, etc. etc. :P

Dann viel Spaß beim Lesen! Hoffe sie gefällt euch, ist schließlich meine erste FF und dann auch noch zu einem soviel gelesenen Thema ^^

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Kapitel 1: Wie alles anfängt**

Kathi kommt ins Zimmer, knallt die Tür hinter sich zu und schmeißt wütend ihre Tasche in die Ecke. _Dieser blöde Englischlehrer! Was muss der auch ausgerechnet mich drannehmen, wenn er Vokabeln abfragt? Ich hab sonst immer meine Hausaufgaben gemacht und jetzt, wo ich sie **einmal** nicht habe, nimmt er mich natürlich dran und schreibt mir dann auch noch eine Sechs auf!_

Kathi legt sich aufs Bett und starrt die Zimmerdecke an, wo ein Poster von Rupert Grint hängt, dem Schauspieler, der den Ron in den Harry Potter-Filmen gespielt hat. Sie ist ein großer Fan von ihm und möchte ihn gerne einmal treffen, aber so schnell wird das wohl nicht geschehen...

Kathi ist vom Aussehen her ein wenig auffällig, denn sie hat flammend rotes Haar, das ihr fast bis zur Hüfte hinunterhängt, wenn sie sie offen trägt, aber Kathi flicht sich ihre Haare immer zu einem langen Zopf, was ihr den Spitznamen "Wespe" eingebracht hat. Sie hat auch smaragdgrüne Augen, mit denen sie nicht weniger auffällig wird. Von der Statur her ist Kathi eher schlank, und sie fühlt sich sehr wohl in ihrem Körper, vor allem, weil sie Süßigkeiten essen kann, ohne dicker zu werden. Das hat ihr schon ein paar Neider in ihrer Klasse eingebracht! Ihre Mutter ist dagegen blond und braunäugig und die Statur ein wenig rundlicher, aber Kathi liebt ihre Mutter so wie sie ist. Ihr Vater lebt nicht mehr, er starb vor 12 Jahren, als Kathi gerade zwei Jahre alt war, bei einem Autounfall, um seine Frau und seine Tochter zu retten.

Kathi nimmt die Fernbedienung ihrer Stereoanlage und macht ganz laut Linkin Park an, sodass ihre Lampe ein wenig wackelt. Da ruft Kathis Mutter Andrea laut von unten "Kathi! Mach bitte die Musik leiser!" Doch Kathi hört ihre Mutter nicht und ärgert sich immer noch darüber, dass sie eine Sechs bekommen hat.

Also beschließt Andrea, nach oben zu Kathi zu gehen und klopft an ihre Tür. Als Kathi wieder nicht antwortet, öffnet Andrea die Tür, macht die Musik leiser und setzt sich zu ihrer Tochter aufs Bett. "Was ist denn los mein Schatz?" fragt sie. "Ach nichts weiter, bloß Herr Pape hat mir eine Sechs aufgeschrieben, weil ich die Hausaufgaben nicht hatte." "Aber Kathi, du weißt doch, dass du deine Hausaufgaben immer machen sollst." "Mama! Du weißt genau, dass gestern endlich der fünfte Teil der Harry Potter Filme ins Kino kam, dass kann ich mir doch nicht entgehen lassen!" sagt Kathi entrüstet. "Und darüber habe ich nun einmal die Hausaufgaben vergessen, dass ist doch nicht weiter schlimm! Es ist nur so unfair, dass Herr Pape mir gleich eine Sechs aufgeschrieben hat..." sagt Kathi leise und sieht ein wenig betreten zu Boden. Andrea nimmt ihre Tochter in den Arm und sagt sanft "Das weiß ich. Und ich kann dich ja auch verstehen, aber ebenso kann ich Herrn Pape verstehen. Aber jetzt komm doch bitte erst einmal nach unten zum Mittagessen, ja?"

Kathi nickt und geht mit ihrer Mutter nach unten, wo das Essen bereits auf dem Tisch steht: Ravioli, und zwar selbstgemacht von Andrea. Kathi bekommt strahlende Augen und setzt sich nun mit einem leichten Lächeln an den Tisch. "Lass es dir schmecken Kathi, ich hole nur noch kurz etwas." sagt Andrea und verschwindet in der Diele. Man hört ein leises Rascheln von Papier und als Andrea in das Esszimmer zurückkommt, hält sie einen Brief in der Hand. "Ift der für miff?" fragt Kathi schmatzend. Andrea zieht eine Augenbraue hoch und sagt "Ja, dass ist er. Aber nun iss erst einmal auf." Kathi nickt und schlingt hastig die Ravioli herunter, sie ist so gespannt darauf, was für ein Brief es ist.

Sie räumt als sie fertig gegessen hat, den Teller in die Spülmaschine und nimmt den Brief in die Hand. Auf den Umschlag ist mit grüner Tinte Kathis Adresse geschrieben und als sie den Brief umdreht, ist darauf ein seltsam aussehendes Siegel; Ein großes "H" umgeben von Schlange, Dachs, Adler und Löwe. Kathis Herz schlägt plötzlich sehr schnell und nun bemerkt sie auch, dass dieser Brief schwer ist im Verhältnis zu normalen Briefen. Sie öffnet den Brief und als sie den Inhalt herausnimmt, sind es zwei schwere Pergamentseiten und eine Fahrtticket. Sowohl die Pergamentseiten als auch die Fahrtkarte sind mit grüner Tinte geschrieben, genau sie die Adresse.

Kathi entfaltet die erste Seite und fängt an zu lesen.

HOGWARTS-SCHULE FÜR HEXEREI UND ZAUBEREI

Schulleiterin: Minerva McGonagall

(Orden des Merlin, Zweiter Klasse, Professorin für Verwandlung)

Sehr geehrte Ms Katharina Gryffin,

wir freuen uns, Ihnen mitteilen zu können, dass sie an der Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei aufgenommen sind. Beigelegt finden Sie eine Liste aller benötigten Bücher und Ausrüstungsgegenstände.

Das Schuljahr beginnt am 1. September. Wir erwarten Ihre Eule spätestens am 31. Juli.

Mit freundlichen Grüßen

_Filius Flitwick_

Stellvertretender Schulleiter

Eine Menge Fragen explodierten in Kathis Kopf, sie steht erst da, total fassungslos und dann wird ihr Blick skeptisch. Hogwarts existiert? Aber, das kann doch gar nicht sein! Ich meine, es gibt doch schließlich keine Zauberei... Oder doch? Andrea sieht ihre Tochter fragend an "Kathi, was ist los?" Kathi schüttelt den Kopf und sagt langsam "Hier steht, dass ich in Hogwarts aufgenommen wurde... Aber Mama, das kann doch gar nicht sein oder?" Sie schaut fragend zu ihrer Mutter, die plötzlich anfängt zu lächeln. "Kathi, du musst wissen, manchmal gibt es mehr Dinge zwischen Himmel und Erde, als man sich vorstellen kann..." Kathi steht erst fassungslos da, versucht zu begreifen, was ihre Mutter damit gemeint hat und fällt ihr dann um den Hals. "Also meinst du, Hogwarts existiert? Und ich darf hingehen?" Andrea nickt nur und Kathi fängt jetzt laut zu lachen an und hopst fröhlich durch die Küche. " Ich darf nach Hogwarts! Ich darf nach Hogwarts!" Plötzlich hält sie inne und sieht ihre Mutter erstaunt an. "Aber Mama, woher wusstest du..? Du bist doch nicht etwa eine Hexe oder?"

Andrea schüttelt sanft den Kopf. „Nein ich nicht, aber dein Vater war ein Zauberer." Ihr Blick wird ein wenig traurig und Kathi drückt ihre Mutter. "Mama, nicht traurig sein! Bitte nicht! Papa hätte bestimmt nicht gewollt, dass wir seinetwegen weinen oder überhaupt traurig sind. Da bin ich mir ganz sicher!" Kathi kannte ihre Vater nur noch von alten Fotos, die überall im Haus stehen. Andrea nickt und sagt dann leise "Da hast du bestimmt Recht. Aber willst du deinen Brief nicht einmal weiterlesen? Und später können wir die Eule nach Hogwarts schicken, was hältst du davon?" Kathi nickt nur noch stumm, sie muss all das, was gerade passiert ist, erst einmal verarbeiten. Vor allem, dass ihr Vater ein Zauberer war! "Mama, wenn du nichts dagegen hast, lese ich den Brief gleich in meinem Zimmer zu Ende ja?" Andrea nickt und Kathi nimmt die zwei Pergamentbögen und die Fahrkarte mitsamt dem Umschlag und geht langsam nach oben.

In ihrem Zimmer angekommen, nimmt Kathi das Bild ihres Vaters, legt es auf ihr Kopfkissen und daneben den Brief aus Hogwarts. "Papa, sag mir, soll ich das glauben? Kann es Hogwarts wirklich geben?" Kathi zuckt zusammen, als ihr Vater ihr zuzuzwinkern scheint und lächelt dann. "In Ordnung. Ich glaube dir Papa", sagt sie leise und entfaltet langsam den zweiten Bogen. Darauf steht ebenfalls mit grüner Tinte geschrieben, die Liste der benötigten Materialien, wie schon in dem Brief erwähnt.

HOGWARTS-SCHULE FÜR HEXEREI UND ZAUBEREI

Uniform

Im ersten Jahr benötigen die Schüler:

1. Drei Garnituren einfache Arbeitskleidung (schwarz)

2. Einen einfach Spitzhut (schwarz) für tagsüber

3. Ein Paar Schutzhandschuhe (Drachenhaut o.Ä.)

4. Einen Winterumhang (schwarz, mit silbernen Schnallen)

Bitte beachten Sie, dass alle Kleidungsstücke der Schüler mit Namensettiketten versehen sein müssen.

Lehrbücher

Alle Schüler sollten jeweils ein Exemplar der folgenden Werke besitzen:

- Miranda Habicht: Lehrbuch der Zaubersprüche, band 1

- Bathilda Bagshot: Geschichte der Zauberei

- Adalbert Schwahfel: Theorie der Magie

- Emeric Wendel: Verwandlungen für Anfänger

- Phyllida Spore: Tausend Zauberkräuter und –pilze

- Arsenius Bunsen: Zaubertränke und Zauberbräue

- Lurch Scamander: Sagentiere und wo sie zu finden sind

- Quirin Sumo:Dunkle Kräfte: Ein Kurs zur Selbstverteidigung

Ferner werden benötigt:

- 1 Zauberstab

- 1 Kessel (Zinn, Normgröße 2)

- 1 Sortiment Glas- oder Kristallfläschchen

- 1 Teleskop

- 1 Waage aus Messing

Es ist den Schülern zudem freigestellt, eine Eule ODER eine Katze ODER eine Kröte mitzubringen.

DIE ELTERN SEIEN DARAN ERINNERT, DASS ERSTKLÄSSLER KEINE EIGENEN BESEN BESITZEN DÜRFEN

Kathi legt staunend die Liste zur Seite, um sich die Fahrkarte anzusehen, sie hat den Verdacht, dass diese genau wie der Brief und die Liste genauso wie in den Büchern sind.

FAHRTICKET

Diese Karte gilt nur für Ms Katharina Gryffin

Abfahrt: 1. September 2007 um 11 Uhr am Bahnhof Bremen auf Gleis 9 ¾

Ankunft: 1. September 2007 gegen 19 Uhr am Bahnhof Hogsmeade

Kathi lacht laut auf; sie kann es kaum glauben: Sie ist wirklich eine Hexe! Und sie darf wirklich nach Hogwarts fahren! Die Frage, wie der Zug es innerhalb von acht Stunden schafft, von Bremen nach Hogwarts zu fahren, ist ihr momentan total egal, sie freut sich so sehr darüber, dass sie wirklich aufgenommen wurde.

Sie schnappt sich ihren Block und ihren Füller und schreibt mit ihrer schönsten Schrift:

Sehr geehrte Prof. McGonagall, Sehr geehrter Prof. Flitwick!

Ich danke Ihnen für den Brief und werde am 1. September mit dem Hogwarts-Express nach Hogwarts fahren.

Also möchte ich Ihnen hiermit bestätigen, dass ich den Brief erhalten habe und zu ihrer Schule wechsle.

Mit freundlichen Grüßen

_Katharina Gryffin_

Kathi rollt das Blatt zusammen und geht nach unten, wo bereits eine Schneeeule auf dem Kühlschrank sitzt. Ihre Mutter steht lächelnd neben der Eule und sagt leise "So Kathi, nun binde ihr den Brief ans Bein und sage ihr, an wen der Brief gehen soll, dann bringt sie den Brief so schnell wie möglich dorthin. Und wenn du magst, können wir später noch reden." Kathi nickt, bindet den Brief an das Bein und sagt leise zu der Eule "Bringst du mit diesen Brief nach Hogwarts zu Professor McGonagall?" Die Eule schuhut leise und schwingt sich dann aus dem offenen Küchenfenster hinaus in den dunkler werdenen Abendhimmel. Kathi sieht der Eule kurz hinterher und dreht sich dann zu ihrer Mutter um. "So Mama, nun musst du mir aber ein paar Fragen beantworten!" Andrea nickt und deutet auf den Esstisch, wo sie sich hinsetzt und Kathi sich neben sie setzt; Kathi sieht fragend zu ihrer Mutter und will gerade die erste Frage stellen, als sie von einem lauten Geräusch unterbrochen wird.

**Reviews???**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kapitel 2: Viele Fragen**

Kathi zuckt zusammen, springt wie von der Biene gestochen hoch und flitzt zur Tür. Dort reißt sie die Haustür auf und sieht noch das hintere Ende eine übergroßen Motorrades um die Ecke verschwinden.

„Was war denn das?", sagt Kathi leise vor Überraschung.

„Ich weiß es auch nicht", sagt Andrea hinter ihr, die inzwischen hinter Kathi getreten ist.

Kathi sieht noch einmal verwundert auf die Ecke, hinter der das Motorrad verschwunden ist, dreht sich dann um und sagt „Mama, gehen wir wieder rein? Irgendwie ist mir mit einem Mal kalt." Andrea dreht sich auch um und geht rein, Kathi folgt ihr, macht die Tür hinter sich wieder zu und geht dann in die Küche.

_Was war das? Ein riesiges Motorrad... Es ist so groß, wie Hagdrids sein muss, aber das kann doch nicht sein, oder? Obwohl... Es gibt ja auch Hogwarts und Professor McGonagall..._

Aber wenn es tatsächlich Hagrid war, was wollte er hier? Darauf aufpassen, dass ich den Brief bekomme kann doch nicht sein, oder doch? ...

Kathi setzt sich wieder an den Tisch und sieht ihrer Mutter beim Abwaschen zu. Als Andrea fertig ist, setzt sie sich wieder zu Kathi an den Tisch.

„Mama, warum habt ihr, genaugenommen du, mir nie erzählt, dass Papa ein Zauberer war?"

„Kathi... Du stellst die schwierigste Frage zu erst, aber ich möchte versuchen, es dir zu erklären. --

Dein Vater war ein Zauberer, das weißt du ja." Kathi nickt langsam. „Die Harry Potter sind Tatsachenberichte, Harry gibt es ebenso wie Hermine, Ron und die anderen; dies ist wichtig, für das, was ich dir erzählen möchte und das, was du erleben wirst.

Dein Vater war Mitglied im Orden -" „Im Orden des Phönix?" unterbricht Kathi ihre Mutter.

„Ja, Mitglied im Orden des Phönix..Er kam in den Orden, als du 4 Jahre alt warst, dort lernte er auch Lupin und Tonks kennen und ich bin sicher, du wirst sie bald kennenlernen...

Aber das ist nicht das, worum es geht.

Dein Vater traf Karkaroff, als er im Auftrag des Orden unterwegs war und Karkaroff griff ihn an, weil er dachte, dein Vater ist ein Todesser, der ihn suchen soll. Dein Vater wehrte sich, aber er hatte keine Chance, Karkaroff unterwarf ihn dem Imperius – Fluch und dann..."

Andrea versagt die Stimme und Kathi fragt leise „Dann tötete Karkaroff Papa, oder?"

Andrea nickt stumm und Kathi umarmt sie.

„Karkaroff tauchte anschließend unter und wir fürchteten, dass er uns weiter verfolgt hat, deshalb sind wir hierher nach Deutschland geflogen. Aber sie fanden ihn vor 2 Jahren tot im Ärmelkanal, er ertrank dort, warum, wurde nicht herausgefunden.

Seitdem hatte ich ein wenig Angst, dass du ebenfalls eine Hexe bist, ich wollte keine Angst um dich inzwischen hast du dich gemausert und bist selbstbewußter geworden, sodass ich mir keine großen Sorgen mehr um dich machen brauche", sagt Andrea langsam.

Kathi nickt erneut und fragt dann „Papa war ein Zauberer... Also waren Oma und Opa doch auch Zauberer, oder?"

„Ja, waren sie und ich bin sicher, sie wären stolz auf dich, wenn sie dich jetzt so sehen könnten", sagt Andrea und lächelt ihre Tochter stolz an. Kathi läuft leicht rot an und fragt dann „Mama, eine Frage habe ich noch: Warum ist Hermine noch hier, wenn du doch versucht hast, mir ein möglichst normales Leben zu ermöglichen?"

„Eigentlich habe ich Hermine freigelassen, aber sie scheint sehr an uns zu hängen, denn sie flog erst fort, kehrte aber nach zwei Tagen zurück und weigert sich seitdem, einfach fortzufliegen. Deshalb wohnt sie jetzt in den Kiefern hinter unserem Grundstück. Wenn du möchtest, kannst du sie haben, denn ich kann hier damit ja nicht so viel anfangen", sagt Andrea. Kathi bekommt strahlende Augen und nickt „Danke Mama!"

Kathi lächelt ihre Mutter erneut an und geht dann nach oben, um endlich ihre Hausaufgaben zu machen.

*

Als Kathi Abends im Bett liegt, schläft sie mit einem Lächeln ein und träumt von sprechenden Eulen, fliegenden Motorrädern und Zügen, die mit Schallgeschwindigkeit fahren können.

*

Am nächsten Morgen wacht Kathi von einem Ticken auf und murmelt „Nur noch 5 Minuten, Mama!" Doch das Ticken hört nicht auf, also schlägt Kathi die Augen auf und denkt _Ist das wirklich alles passiert? Das klingt alles so unrealistisch..._

Da bemerkt Kathi Hermine, die mit ihrem Schnabel gegen das Fenster tickt, damit sie hereingelassen wird. Kathi läuft zum Fenster, öffnet es schnell und Hermine flattert herein und setzt sich auf Kathis Stuhllehne. Im Schnabel trägt sie einen Umschlag, den Kathi sofort nimmt und vorsichtig öffnet.


	3. Chapter 3

**3. Kapitel: 2 Briefe?!?!**

Kathi hat schon am Umschlag erkannt, dass dies der Brief aus Hogwarts sein muss und als sie ihn öffnet, hält sie zwei Briefe in der Hand! Kathi ist erstaunt und entfaltet den ersten Bogen, der wirklich von Professor McGonagall stammt:

Ms Gryffin,

ich bin sehr erfreut über ihre Zusage und bin sehr gespannt auf unser erstes Treffen.

Ich hoffe, Ihnen wird es in Hogwarts gefallen. Bis zum 1. September.

Mit freundlichen Grüßen

Minerva McGonagall

_(Schulleiterin)_

Kathi lässt den Brief sinken und ist total perplex, sie fragt sich, warum sich McGonagall auf das erste Treffen mit Kathi zu freuen scheint. Dann erinnert sie sich an den zweiten Pergamentbogen und liest diesen, wobei sie sich sehr über die krakelige Schrift wundert, die teilweise schwer zu entziffern ist:

Hallo Katharina!

Ich weiß nich, ob du mich kennst, aber vermutlich kennst du mich doch, zumindest mehr oder weniger. Ich bin Hagrid und ich freue mich schon auf unser Treffen.

Du wunders' dich sicher, warum ich dir schreib, aber ich möchte dir was sagen, was vermutlich schon zu spät is', wenn du in Hogwarts bist. Und zwar isses so, dass wir hier ja alle Englisch sprechen , du vermutlich Englisch nicht gut genug beherrschst um dem Unterricht richtig folgen zu können. Deshalb brauchst du den Lingua-Anglia-Trank, er erweitert dein englisches Sprachvermögen, sodass du fließend Englisch sprechen und verstehen kannst.

Dir den Trank zu besorgen wird nich das Problem sein, er is' zwar kompliziert zu brauen, aber ich kenne jemanden, der ihn brauen kann.

_Hagrid kennt jemanden, der diesen Komplizierten Trank ohne Probleme brauen kann? Aber wen? Ich persönlich kennt nur zwei Leute, die komplizierte tränke ohne Probleme brauen können: Hermine Granger und Professor Snape. Aber... ich weiß ja nicht mal, was aus den beiden geworden ist... Aber ich denke, ich sollte Hagrid einfach machen lassen_ denkt Kathrin und liest dann weiter:

Du bekommst den Trank dann spätestens in der Schule.

Liebe Grüße,

Hagrid

P.S. Olympe - äh für dich natürlich Madame Maxime – hat den Brief verzaubert, sodass du ihn lesen kannst. Das is' aber kompliziert – der Brief is' halt sehr wichtig. Auch viele liebe Grüße von ihr.

Kathi lässt die zwei Pergamentbögen sinken und denkt sich _Madame Maxime hat den Brief verzaubert? Da das ja kompliziert zu sein scheint kann sie das nicht einfach so nebenbei gemacht haben... Aber.... Wie dann??_

„Kathi! Bist du schon wach? Ich hab dein Fenster aufgehen hören!" kommt plötzlich der Ruf von Kathis Mutter von unten

„Ja, ich bin schon wach! Hermine ist schon zurück!" ruft Kathi zurück und macht sich dann auf den Weg nach unten um etwas zu frühstücken, die Briefe hat sie immer noch in der Hand. Sie läuft rasch die Treppe runter und wird dabei so schnell, dass sie erst kurz vor dem Esstisch stoppen kann, an dem bereits ihre Mutter sitzt. Kathi lässt sich ein wenig atemlos neben ihre Mutter sinken und schiebt dieser dann die Briefe zu.

„Hermine hat mich vorhin geweckt, sie ist wirklich schnell. Was mich nur wundert ist, dass auch Hagrid mir geschrieben hat. Aber lies am Besten selbst" sagt Kathi zu ihrer Mutter. Diese nickt, nimmt die Briefe in die Hand und sagt dabei „Hagrid hat dir geschrieben? Dann muss es wirklich etwas Wichtiges sein..."

Andrea liest den Brief von Professor McGonagall und dann den Brief von Hagrid. Dabei runzelt sie ein wenig die Stirn, aber einmal kichert sie.

„Mama, warum lachst du?"

„Ach, an sich ist es nichts, aber der Lingua-Anglia-Trank erinnert mich an etwas, was dein Vater mir einmal erzählt hat"

Kathi blickt ihre Mutter fragend an

„und? Was hat Papa angestellt?"

Andrea kichert erneut leise und fängt dann an zu erzählen, während Kathi sich ihren Toastie schmiert und diesen isst.

„Dein Vater brach einmal in Snape's Kerker ein und stahl ein Fläschchen von diesem Trank. Dein Vater schluckte alles auf einmal, weil er unter seinem letzten Aufsatz für Zauberkunst stehen hatte, dass sein Englisch schlecht war. So schlecht, dass er nur aufgrund des Inhaltes noch ein A bekommen hat. Ansonsten wäre es ein S geworden. Jedenfalls schluckte er den Trank und keiner verstand ihn die nächsten 2 Tage, weil er nur Kauderwelsch von sich geben konnte." Kathi sieht ihre Mutter einen Augenblick lang an, dann prustet sie plötzlich los und kriegt sich vor Lachen nicht mehr ein und auch Andrea lacht los. Die Vorstellung, dass Kathis Vater nur Kauderwelsch von sich geben konnte, war einfach zu lustig.

„Was ich mich dabei die ganze Zeit frage ist, wer diese Person ist, die den Trank brauen will. Ich weiß von deinem Vater, dass er wirklich sehr kompliziert zur brauen ist, man benötigt dafür viele Zutaten, die schwer zu bekommen sind. Und dann muss man sich wirklich genau an die Anweisungen halten, sonst kann dich dieser Trank vergiften" sagt Andrea und sieht ihre Tochter ein wenig ernst an. Kathi nickt und sagt nach einer kurzen Pause stillen Kauens „Ich freue mich schon total! Wann fahren wir meine Umhänge und alles andere kaufen?"

Andrea lächelt und sagt „Wenn du möchtest, dann können wir morgen fahren, dann ist Samstag, du hast keine Schule und ich habe auch nichts vor:" Kathi strahlt ihre Mutter an.

„Okay, dann fahren wir morgen. Oh, ich muss jetzt aber los zur Schule, sonst komm ich zu spät."

Sie flitzt nach oben, schnappt sich ihre Schultasche und holt anschließend mit einem Lächeln ihr Fahrrad aus der Garage. Dieses Lächeln wird sie den ganzen Vormittag nicht los, so sehr freut sie sich auf Hogwarts und die Winkelgasse.


	4. Chapter 4

**Kapitel 4: Auf geht's zur Winkelgasse!**

Als Kathi am Mittag aus der Schule kommt, lächelt sie immer noch.

In der Schule hat Kathis beste Freundin Anke sie die ganze Zeit über gefragt, was los ist, aber Kathi hat nur gesagt „Ich erkläre es dir später, okay?" und später nur mit dem Kopf geschüttelt.

In der 6. Stunde, als sie Latein hatten, hat Anke schließlich genervt gesagt „Pffff.... Wenn das so ist, dann vergiss es. Und da du anscheinend nicht mehr mit mir redest, brauchst du auch nicht erwarten, dass ich mit dir rede."

„Katharina, Anke, was macht ihr beiden da hinten? Hört sofort auf zu reden!"

Kathi sieht ihre Lehrerin Frau Kirschner beleidigt an.

„Aber Frau Kirschner! Ich habe doch gar nichts –„

„Schluss jetzt, Katharina! Ich will keine Ausreden hören. Dekliniere mir jetzt „res"!"

Kathi sieht kurz wütend zu Anke, aber dann fällt ihr ein, dass sie in Hogwarts von Professor McGonagall höchstwahrscheinlich ähnlich getadelt worden wäre und beim Gedanken an Hogwarts stiehlt sich wieder das Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht und sie sieht Frau Kirschner an und fängt an zu deklinieren:

„Res – rei- rei- rem- re..."

Nach der Stunde wartet Kathi neben der Tür ihres Klassenraumes auf Anke um mit ihr zu klären, was los ist.

Als Anke aus der Klasse kommt und ohne ein Wort an Kathi vorbeirauscht, hält Kathi sie am Arm fest.

„Anke, jetzt warte doch mal!"  
Anke windet sich los und sieht Kathi wütend an

„Was ist? Willst du mir jetzt sagen, dass ich mich verziehen soll?"

„Nein, natürlich nicht. Ich wollte dir erklären, warum ich vorhin nicht mit dir gesprochen habe. Aber es ging nicht anders."

„So, es ging also nicht anders? Dann erklär mir jetzt bitte, was das sollte! Ich fand das Ganze ziemlich daneben von dir, Kathi!"

Kathi sieht ein wenig betreten zu Boden, sieht dann Anke mit strahlenden Augen an und fragt leise „Ich kann dir doch vertrauen, oder?"

Anke sieht Kathi neugierig an und nickt dann. „Klar, was ist denn?"

„Ich... Ich wurde in Hogwarts aufgenommen."

„WAS??? Das gibt's doch gar nicht!" ruft Anke laut aus.

„Pssst, nicht so laut bitte, ich möchte nicht, dass es jemand erfährt"

Anke sagt nun leise „Aber... Ich dachte immer, Hogwarts gibt es in Wirklichkeit gar nicht!"

„Das dachte ich auch, aber es gibt Hogwarts wirklich. So unglaublich es auch klingt. Aber können wir das heute Nachmittag genauer besprechen?" sagt Kathi. Anke nickt und sagt dann „Na klar, du hast mich jetzt echt neugierig gemacht. Ich kann aber erst ab 5, ich muss noch mit'm Hund raus, der muss sich mal wieder richtig austoben und nich hab heute Nachmittag ja wieder Tanzen."

„Geht in Ordnung, dann um 5 bei mir. Stimmt ja, du gehst ja seit drei Wochen zur Rock'n'Roll Formation bei euch in der Tanzschule. – Ich freu mich schon auf nachher! Und nochmal Entschuldigung für heute Vormittag."

Anke winkt ab.

„Passt schon. Unter diesen Umständen kann ichs verstehen, wenn du nicht reden wolltest, auch wenns ein wenig krass war."

Dann gehen beide zum Fahrradständer und fahren sich gegenseitig Witze erzählend und lachend nach Hause.

*

Kathi räumt nach dem Essen noch ein wenig ihr Zimmer auf und stellt einen großen Käfig, den sie auf dem Dachboden gefunden hat, auf ein Tischchen, damit Hermine nicht mehr draußen im Baum schlafen muss (auch wenn Eulen normalerweise draußen schlafen).

Hermine betrachtet neugierig Kathis Treiben in ihrem Zimmer und flattert dann neugierig in den Käfig. Dort schuhut sie leise und Kathi sagt lächelnd „So wie es aussieht, scheint dir der Käfig zu gefallen. Das freut mich, aber natürlich kannst du auch wieder rausfliegen, wenn willst, und Mäuse jagen gehen."

Hermine schuhut erneut leise und raschelt ein wenig mit den Flügeln zur Bestätigung.

Da klingelt es auch schon an der Tür und Kathi rennt nach unten. Dabei ruft sie ihrer Mutter im Wohnzimmer zu „Ist für mich! Bin schon an der Tür!" und öffnet diese.

„Hallo Kathi! Hallo Andrea!" sagt Anke.

„Hallo Anke, schön dich zu sehen. Möchtest du etwas trinken?" fragt Andrea, die hinter Kathi getreten ist.

„Nein, aber trotzdem danke."

„Hallo Anke" meldet sich nun auch Kathi zu Wort, die ihrer Mutter einen wütenden Blick zuwirft. Dann gehen die Mädchen nach oben in Kathis Zimmer, wo Anke Hermine bewundert, die nun mit dem Kopf unter ihren Flügel geschoben schläft.

Dann reden die beiden Mädchen zwei Stunden über Hogwarts, die Briefe von McGonagall und Hagrid und über die Bücher.

Schließlich fragt Anke „Aber wie ist dass denn nun mit der Schule hier? Du kannst doch nicht einfach hier abhauen und dich nie wieder melden!"

Kathi schüttelt langsam den Kopf.

„Nein, natürlich nicht. Aber wir melden mich von der Schule ab und sagen dem Schulamt, dass meine Ma mit Privatunterricht gibt."

„Geht denn das? Soweit ich weiß, darf Privatunterricht nur erteilt werden, wenn der Privatlehrer auf Lehramt studiert hat" wirft Anke ein.

Kathi sieht Anke verschmitzt lächelnd an

„Meine Ma ist Lehrerin. Sie hat Mathe, Englisch und Bio studiert. Und Latein auch, das allerdings später. Das dürfte also kein Problem werden."

Anke sieht Kathi erstaunt an.

„Deine Mutter hat auf Lehramt studiert? Das wusste ich ja gar nicht!"

„Ja, aber das wusste ich bis vor 5 Jahren selbst nicht."

Die beiden Mädchen sehen sich einen Augenblick schweigend an, aber es ist eine angenehme Stille, in der jeder seinen Gedanken nachhängt.

Dann fällt Ankes Blick auf die Uhr.

„Oh! Ich muss los! Ich bin schon viel zu spät dran!"

Anke springt auf und geht nach unten um sich von Andrea zu verabschieden. Kathi folgt ihr und umarmt sie kurz.

„Bis nächste Woche. Und ich wünsch dir viel Spaß in der Winkelgasse!" sagt Anke.

„Auf wiedersehen, Andrea."

„Bis bald, Anke."

Nachdem Kathi die Tür hinter Anke geschlossen hat, sieht Andrea ihre Tochter an.

„Du hast es ihr also erzählt?"

„Ja, habe ich. Aber wie...Woher wusstest du, dass..?"

„Ihr wart teilweise so laut, da konnte ich gar nicht anders, als zu zuhören. – Machst du das Abendbrot fertig? Ich muss noch eben zu Ende bügeln."  
„Klar."

Kathi verschwindet in der Küche um das Abendbrot vorzubereiten und Andrea wieder im Wohnzimmer.

*

Nach dem Abendessen geht Kathi nach oben in ihr Zimmer und blickt in den noch hellen Himmel. Sie freut sich sehr auf Hogwarts, aber durch das Gespräch mit Anke ist ihr klar geworden, dass sie hier ihre Freunde zurücklassen muss. Dieser Abschied wird sehr schwer für sie, das spürt sie.

Da spürt Kathi einen sanften Druck auf der Schulter und gleich darauf bohren sich sanft Krallen in ihre Schulter.

„Ach Hermine, Hogwarts ist bestimmt schön", sagt Kathi und sieht dabei Hermine an, die leise mit ihrem weißen Gefieder raschelt und schuhut.

Kathi streicht ihrer Eule sanft übers Gefieder und sieht dann in den Sonnenuntergang hinaus.

So steht Kathi schweigend am Fenster, Hermine auf der Schulter.

Als die Sonne untergegangen ist, dreht Kathi sich um und betrachtet ihr Zimmer. Sie hat plötzlich ein komisches Gefühl im Magen, ein Gefühl von Abschied. Aber als Hermine Kathi sanft ins Ohr zwickt, verschwindet das Gefühl wieder und Kathi blickt auf den Kalender: Es ist der 31. Juli 2007, Harrys 26. Geburtstag!

Kathi denkt an die Abenteuer, die Harry in Hogwarts erlebt hat, und ihre Vorfreude auf Hogwarts steigt immer weiter, auch wenn es noch einen Monat hin ist. Schließlich bringt sie Hermine zu ihrem Käfig, die sich müde dort hineinsetzt und Kathi geht selbst ins Bett,

*

Am nächsten Morgen wacht Kathi früh auf, um 9.00 Uhr. Sie ist total aufgeregt und zieht sich hastig an, dann geht sie nach unten.

Dort ist noch alles still, Andrea schläft noch und so macht Kathi das Frühstück fertig.

Als eine halbe Stunde später Andrea nach unten kommt, stehen schon frisch aufgebackene Brötchen auf dem Tisch und Kathi stellt gerade den Kaffe dazu.

„Morgen Kathi", gähnt Andrea.

„Guten Morgen Mama", sagt Kathi fröhlich. „hast du gut geschlafen?" Andrea nickt nur, setzt sich an den Tisch und schenkt sich eine Tasse Kaffee ein.

Das anschließende Frühstück verläuft nahezu schweigend, jeder hängt seinen Gedanken nach.

Am Ende des Frühstücks fragt Kathi „Mama... Warum hast du gestern Abend gelogen?"

„Warum gelogen?" Andrea sieht ihre Tochter fragend an.

„Du hast gelogen, als du gestern Abend zu mir gesagt hast, dass Anke und ich so laut waren, dass man es hier unten noch hören konnte. Wir waren nämlich nicht laut. Überhaupt nicht."

Andrea blickt Kathi noch einen Moment lang verwundert an, dann breitet sich ein leichtes Grinsen auf ihren Lippen aus, welches nun Kathi dazu bringt, ihre Mutter fragend anzusehen.

Andrea greift in die Tasche ihres Bademantels, holt etwas heraus längliches und fleischfarbenes heraus und gibt es Kathi. Diese betrachtet es kurz, dann durchfährt es sie wie ein Blitz und sie ruft aus:

„Das ist ja...Dass muss ein Langziehohr sein! Aber woher..? Warum..?"

„Es ist ein Langziehohr aus dem Hause Weasley's zauberhafte Zauberscherze", sagt Andrea, nun breit grinsend.

„Ich habe es von Fred Weasley persönlich überreicht bekommen, als ich das letzte Mal dort war."  
„Als du das letzte Mal da warst? Aber... Wann warst du denn da?" fragt Kathi überrascht.

„Nun... genau genommen vor knapp 21 Stunden."

Kathi fällt es nun wie Schuppen von den Augen: Wenn Andrea gestern Mittag in der Winkelgasse war, heißt das, dass Andrea dort arbeiten muss!

„Mami! Jetzt sag nicht, dass du bei den Weasley – Zwillingen arbeitest!"

Andrea nickt und sagt dann „ Doch, das tue ich. Ich bin an den Job durch den Tagespropheten gekommen, es war eine Anzeige darin. Erinnerst du dich an den Anfang von ‚Harry Potter und der Halbblutprinz'? Als die Weasleys, Harry und Ron Fred und George in der Winkelgasse besuchten? Dort war die Rede von einer jungen Frau; das war ich. Allerdings habe ich kaum mitbekommen, dass Harry Potter persönlich im Laden stand, ich war abgelenkt."

„Aber Mama... Die hexe hieß doch da, wenn ich mich recht entsinne Verity, oder nicht? Und...Wenn du bei den Weasleys arbeiten darfst und kannst, dann bist du ja auch..?" fragt Kathi langsam und nachdenklich.

„Stimmt, die Zwillinge nennen mich absichtlich Verity, damit ich von anderen nicht so schnell erkannt werde. Und ja, ich bin auch eine Hexe. Keine Squib, wie du vielleicht vermutet hast."

Kathi nickt nur, wie hat so viele Fragen im Kopf, aber sie will ihre Mutter nicht weiter löchern.

Andrea räumt schweigend den Tisch ab und verschwindet dann im Badezimmer, um sich fertig zu machen, Kathi ist inzwischen nach oben in ihre Zimmer gegangen, wo sie das Fenster für Hermine öffnet, damit diese jagen gehen kann.

Kurze Zeit später stehen Kathi und Andrea im Wohnzimmer. Andrea hat zum ersten Mal seit Jahren den Umhang an, den sie von ihrem Mann zu Weihnachten bekommen hat – Zum letzten Weihnachten, das sie mit ihrem Mann verbringen konnte.

Andrea sagt leise „halt dich bitte an meinem Arm fest und lass nicht los, ja?"

Kathi nickt, tritt einen Schritt nähre an ihre Mutter heran und hakt sich bei ihr ein.

Sie ahnt, was kommt: Seit-an-Seit-Apparieren.

Kaum hat Kathi sich eingehakt, wird es auch schon schwarz um sie und sie fühlt sich, als ob sie zerquetscht wird. Sie schließt ihre Augen und als das Gefühl nachlässt, öffnet sie ihre Augen und stößt ein überraschtes „Oh!" aus: Sie stehen vor dem Tropfendem Kessel!

Andrea lächelt nur sanft und tritt ein, Kathi folgt ihr neugierig.

„Good morning, Tom! How are you today?" fragt Andrea den zahnlosen Wirt.

„Oh, good morning Mrs Gryffin! I'm very fine and I hope, you are, too!"

„Yes, Tom. Thank you. But I'm sorry, I've got no time, I have to do much things this morning. We'll see us on monday."

Tom nickt.

Kathi lauscht der kurzen Unterhaltung gebannt, dann geht Andrea durch eine Tür, die Kathi zuerst gar nicht bemerkt hat, holt ihren Zauberstab aus dem Umhang und tippt den Stein an, von dem Kathi schon sooft gehört hat.

Und tatsächlich öffnet sich die Mauer und gibt den Blick frei: Es herrscht ein Gewusel und Gedränge und Kathi kann sowohl Ollivander's als auch das weiße Marmorgebäude der Gringotts-Bank erkennen: Sie ist tatsächlich in der Winkelgasse angekommen und steht kurz davor, ihre ersten Schritte auf reinem Zauberer- und Hexenboden zu tun.

„Ist es so, wie du es dir vorgestellt hast?" fragt Andrea leise.

Kathi kann nur nicken, dann wird sie von ihrer Mutter an der Hand genommen und beide gehen in die Winkelgasse.

„Zuerst müssen wir noch Geld für deine Umhänge, deinen Zauberstab und den ganzen Rest holen, daher gehen wir zu Gringotts." Sagt Andrea und sie richten ihre Schritte in Richtung der Zaubererbank.


	5. Chapter 5

**Kapitel 5: Gringotts**

Kathi wünscht sich, sie hätte mindestens 3 Augenpaare mehr. Sie hat sich so oft vorgestellt, durch die Winkelgasse zu laufen, aber nun, wo sie hier langläuft, ist sie völlig baff.

Sie kann es gar nicht fassen: Rechts ist Ollivander, der Zauberstabmacher, Florean Fortescue's Eisdiele, wo es die besten Eiskrems gibt und Eylops Eulenkaufhaus. Zur linken ist Madam Malkin's, wo Kathi ihre Umhänge kaufen wird, die Apotheke, wo es alle Zaubertrankzutaten gibt und der Kesselmacher.

Und in der Mitte leuchtet strahlend weiß Gringotts. Überall wuselt es von Zauberern und Hexen und es zwitschert, schuhut und quiekt von überall her

„Mama, wo ist denn Weasley's Zauberhafte Zaubercsherze? Ich seh das Geschäft nirgends..." fragt Kathi.

Andrea lächelt und sagt „Sie sind inzwischen nicht mehr in der Winkelgasse. Das Geschäft wurde zu klein, sie hatten zu wenig Platz in ihren alten Räumen, sodass sie nun in die Blumengasse umgezogen sind. Sie sind noch nicht sehr lange dort, seit etwa einem Dreivierteljahr."

Kathi blickt ihre Mutter mit großen Augen an und fragt langsam „In die Blumengasse? Aber..."

Kathi bricht ab und sieht Andrea ungläubig an. _In die Blumengasse? Von der habe ich noch gar nichts gehört! Und... Wenn sie so erfolgreich sind, haben sie dann nicht noch mehr Geschäfte?_

Sie kann kaum glauben, dass das Geschäft so gut läuft.

Aber Andrea nickt nur und geht weiter in Richtung Gringotts.

„Kathi, wir können die Qeasley's ja besuchen, aber vorher müssen wir dir die Sachen für Hogwarts kaufen. Und bevor wir das tun können, müssen wir zu Gringotts", sagt Andrea, während sie weitergeht und Kathi sich immer noch ständig umsieht. Kathi nickt nur kurz abgelenkt, dann ist sie wieder völlig von den Geschäften fasziniert.

Bei Gringotts angekommen liest sie fasziniert die silbernen Lettern, die vor einem Einbruch warnen:

„Enter, stranger, but take heed

Of what awaits the sin of greed,

For those who take, but do not earn,

Must pay most dearly in their turn.

So if you seek beneath our floors

A treasure that was never yours,

Thief, you have been warned, beware

Of finding more than treasure there."

Kathi blickt darauf und während sie das liest, wird ihr die Bedeutung der Worte klar:

„Fremder, komm du nur herein,

Hab Acht jedoch und bläu's dir ein,

Wer der sünde Gier will dienen,

Und will nehmen, nicht verdienen,

Der wird voller Pein verlieren.

Wenn du suchst in diesen Hallen

Einen Schatz, dem du verfallen,

Dieb, sei gewarnt und sage dir,

Mehr als Gold harrt deiner hier."

Kathi wundert sich, dass sie den Sinn ohne weiteres versteht, wo sie in Englisch nicht besonders gut ist, aber sie ist ein wenig zu fasziniert von dem Kobold, der neben der Tür steht und kümmert sich nicht weiter darum.

Dieser beäugt Kathi kurz, dann fällt der Blick des Kobolds auf Andrea, woraufhin er sich verneigt und höflich sagt

„Seid gegrüßt und herzlich willkommen bei Gringotts, der Zaubererbank, Mrs Gryffin. Bin ich recht in der Annahme, dass dies ihre Tochter Ms Katharina Gryffin ist?"

„Ja, Ihr liegt recht in der Annehme Griphook."

Der Kobold verneigt sich erneut und deutet mit einer Handbewegung auf das Innere der Bank.

„Wenn die Damen mir bitte folgen würden?"

Dann trippelt Griphook in die Bank, wobei er Kathi und Andrea die Türen in dieselbe aufhält.

„Wünscht Ms Gryffin etwas von ihrem Schließfach zu entnehmen?"

„Wa..?—Ähm... Ja, gerne" , sagt Kathi völlig überrascht, dass Griphook sie angesprochen hat...

Sie wundert sich schon die ganze Zeit, warum sie dies hier ohne Probleme versteht, es ist, als ob Griphook Deutsch sprechen kann und die Verse zum Schutz vor Dieben so verzaubert, dass sie für den, der sie liest in seiner Muttersprache erscheinen wird.

Aber Kathi vergisst diese Gedanken sofort, als sie das Innere sieht. Vor Erstainen bleibt sie erst einmal stehen, bis Griphook sich umdreht und sagt

„Haben sie die Verliesnummer und den Schlüssel?"

Kathi blickt sich verwirrt zu ihrer Mutter um.

„Natürlich. Die Verliesnummer steht auf dem Schlüssel und den Schlüssel.."

Andrea such tkurz in ihren Umhangtaschen. „Den Schlüssel habe ich hier."

Griphook nimmt den Schlüssel entgegen , den Andrea ihm reicht und führt dann Kathi und Andrea durch eine weitere Tür.

Die ganze Zeit über trippeln und flitzen andere Kobolde, aber auch Hauselfen an ihnen vorbei und hin und her, aber auf wundersame Weise laufen nie zwei ineinander.

Griphook pfeift kurz, aber dennoch laut und schrill und kurze Zeit später hört man ein Rattern: Ein Wagen hält direkt vor ihnen und Griphook bedeutet ihnen, einzusteigen und sich festzuhalten, während er auf Koboldogack mit dem Wagen spricht.

Andrea blickt sich ein wenig unbeghaglich um und klammert sich an die Ränder des Wagens; sie hat sich eine der hintersten ecken gesetzt.

„Mama, was ist los?" fragt Kathi

„Ach, es ist nichts weiter, ich mag nur die Fahrten mit den Wagen nicht, sie sind mir ganz einfach zu schnell", sagt Andrea leise.

Kathi will gerade zu einer Antwort ansetzen, als Griphook ruft „Festhalten, bitte!" und der Wagen losfährt

Es rattert höllisch und bereits wenige Meter nach Beginn der Fahrt haben sie eine solche Geschwindigkeit, dass Kathi von dem fahrtwind die Augen tränen. Sie gibt es auf, mit ihrer Mutter sprechen zu wollen, da sie sie eh nicht verstehen würde. Griphook sitzt fröhlich grinsend vorne und dreht sich ab und zu zu ihnen um, um sich zu vergewissen, dass es ihnen gut geht.

Sie sausen über tiefe Schluchten und einmal glaubt Kathi, einen Drachen zu erkennen und dreht hastig den Kopf, aber sie sind schon daran vorbeigefahren.

Nach wenigen Minuten werden sie schließlich langsamer und halten vor einer eisernen Tür in die die Nummer „312" eingraviert ist.

Griphook steigt aus dem Wagen auf einen schmalen, steinernen Weg, schiebt auf der Tür eine kleine Platte zur Seite, die Kathi noch gar nicht aufgefallen ist, steckt den schlüssel hinein und die große Tür öffnet sich langsam.

Der Kobold bedeutet ihnen, auszusteigen, wobei Kathi besorgt auf ihre Mutter blickt, die ein wenig blass aussieht.

Andrea bemerkt Kathis Blick , lächelt schwach und winkt ab

„Es ist alles in Ordnung, mach dir keine Sorgen."

Kathi zieht skeptisch eine Augenbraue hoch, sagt aber nichts und dreht sich um zu Griphook, der neben der offenen Tür steht und sich nicht gerührt zu haben scheint.

Nun verbeuggt er sich und sagt „Bitte sehr, dies ist ihr Verlies"

Kathi nickt nur stumm und tritt in das Verlies ein.


	6. Chapter 6

**Kapitel 5: Ein unerwartetes Treffen**

Kathi ist total erstaunt: In je einer Ecke liegen Galleonen, Sickel und Knuts in der letzten freien Ecke liegen verschiedene Gegenstände, auch ein Bild ist darunter, aber dessen Bewohner scheinen zu schlafen, denn Kathi erkennt keinerlei Bewegung darauf. Andrea ist inzwischen zu den Galleonen hinüber gegangen und schiebt einige davon in einen Beutel; Griphook bleibt vor der Tür stehen, während Andrea weitere Münzen einsteckt und Kathi die Gegenstände betrachtet.

Nachdem Andrea den Beutel mit Münzen gefüllt hat, steigen sie wieder in den Wagen und fahren zurück nach oben.

"Auf Wiedersehen, Mrs Gryffin, ms Gryffin"

"Auf Wiedersehen, Griphook"

"Tschüs, Griphook"

Griphook verbeugt sich noch einmal, dann steht er wieder mit starrem Blick in die Winkelgasse neben der Tür.

Die Winkelgasse scheint sich in den wenigen Minuten, die der Ausflug in die Verliese gedauert hat, noch weiter gefüllt zu haben, es ist nun nur noch ein durcheinander.

Andrea nimmt Kathi lächelnd an die Hand und zieht sie hinüber zu Madam Malkin's.

Kaum das die beiden eingetreten sind und in einem hinteren Raum ein helles Glöckchen geläutet hat, kommt auch schon eine ältere Hexe herein und begrüßt sie freundlich.

"Hallo! Ich nehme an, dass du dieses Jahr neu nach Hogwarts kommst, richtig?"

"Was? Ich äh... Ja, das stimmt" sagt Kathi, verdutzt über die direkte Ansprache.

Andrea lächelt nur und beginnt, sich die Festumhanggarnituren anzusehen, während Madam Malkin einige Umhänge aus den Regalen nimmt und diese Kathi anziehen lässt, dann beginnt sie, den Saum und die Ärmel abzustecken, damit diese nicht zu lang sind.

Als Kathi nach etwa 30 Minuten ihre Tüte mit den Umhängen in der Hand hält, und Andrea bezahlt hat, treten die beiden wieder in die Winkelgasse und Andrea deutet auf Ollivander's.

"Als nächstes kaufen wir deinen Zauberstab!"

Kathi nickt und geht hinüber. Erneut treten beide ein, aber dieses Mal ist kein Glöckchen zu hören, was auch gar nicht nötig ist, denn Mr Ollivander steht schon vor ihnen.

"Seid gegrüßt! Ohja.. wie gut ich mich erinnere... Buchenholz, 12 Zoll, mit Einhornschwanz und Drachenherz, nicht wahr, Mrs Gryffin? Ein wirklich gutes Stück, sie haben es sicher noch?"

Andrea nickt und Kathi blickt verwirrt zwischen Mr Ollivander und Ihrer Mutter hin und her.

Ollivander schnippt nun einmal kurz mit den Fingern, dann schwebt ein Maßband auf sie zu und beginnt, ihren Arm zu messen, ihre Fingerlänge und noch einiges mehr, während Ollivander selbst nun verschiedene Kartons aus den Regalen nimmt. schließlich hat er wohl eine genügende Auswahl getroffen, das Maßband surrt zu einem Tisch hinüber und rollt sich dort zusammen.

"So.. Nun, Katharina Gryffin... Nehmen Sie bitte diesen hier... Eiche, 10 1/2 Zoll, mit Phönixfeder. Schwingen Sie ihn bitte durch die Luft."

Kathi tut, wie ihr geheißen wurde und schwingt den Zauberstab ein wenig hin und her, aber Ollivander entreißt ihr diesen gleich und drückt ihr einen Neuen in die Hand.

"Nein, nein, nein! So geht das nicht! Probieren Sie diesen hier: Kastanie, 11 1/2 Zoll, mit Phönixfeder und Einhornschwanz"

Kathi schwingt auch diesen durch die Luft, aber erneut entreißt ihr Ollivander den Stab und drückt ihr einen Neuen in die Hand. SO geht es eine halbe Stunde, der Stapel mit den abgelegten Zauberstäben wird immer größer. Schließlich drückt ihr Ollivander einen neuen Stab in die Hand und während er sagt "Nun gut... Dieser hier... Weide, 13 Zoll, Herz aus Einhornschwanz, Phönixfeder und Drachenherz. Sehr biegsam und exzellent für Verwandlungen", spürt Kathi, wie ein Kribbeln sie durchfährt... Es ist ein merkwürdiges Gefühl, sie hat das Gefühl, dieses Mal wird es klappen. Sie hebt den Stab und schwingt ihn durch die Luft und ein Strom goldener und roter Funken schwebt durch den Raum. Andrea dreht sich abrupt zu Kathi um und Ollivander macht nur leise "Oh! Das ist dann wohl der Richtige..." Und Kathi steht noch einen Moment mit erhobenem Zauberstab im Raum.

Andrea lächelt und murmelt leise "Das sind dann wie viele Galleonen, Mr Ollivander?"

Ollivander lächelt und sagt leise "Nun.. Ich denke, 5 Galleonen sind angemessen. Dieser Stab ist etwas besonderes und ich bin sicher, wir haben noch einiges von Katharina Gryffin zu erwarten..."

Andrea nickt nur und legt 5 Galleonen in Ollivanders Hand, dann gehen die beiden wieder nach draußen, der Zauberstab liegt nun wieder in seinem Karton. Andrea lächelt.

"Wollen wir uns ein Eis bei Fortescue's gönnen, Kathi?"

Kathi blickt ihre Mutter mit großen Augen an.

"Klar!" Andrea lacht und Kathi stimmt mit ein. Die beiden gehen lachend zu Florean Fortescue's hinüber. Andrea scheint jemanden entdeckt zu haben, denn ein Lächelnd breitet sich auf ihren Lippen aus und sie winkt jemanden zu. Als Kathi ihrem Blick folgt, erkennt sie - Das kann doch gar nicht sein! - Hermine Granger!

"Mama, was..?" Andrea lacht nur, nimmt Kathi an die Hand und geht zu Hermine hinüber.

"Hallo Andrea! Ist das deine Tochter?" fragt Hermine.

"Ja, das ist Kathi. Hast du etwas dagegen, wenn wir uns zu dir setzen?"

Hermine schüttelt den Kopf. "Nein, setzt euch ruhig, Ron ist eh gerade mit den Kindern bei Eylops, das kann dauern."

Andrea setzt sich, aber Kathi bleibt noch stehen und blickt auf Hermine, die nun mit Andrea ein entspanntes Gespräch beginnt.

Kathi kann es kaum fassen! Da sitzt doch tatsächlich Hermine Granger und spricht gemütlich mit ihrer Mutter, während Kathi eine Weile nur danebensteht und Hermine betrachtet, sich dann schließlich doch auf einen Stuhl sinken lässt.


	7. Chapter 7

**Kapitel 7: Neuigkeiten**

Kathi blickt immer wieder zwischen ihrer Mutter und Hermine hin und her, sie weiß überhaupt nichts.

_Warum kennst Mama Hermine? Und.. Wie lange kennen die beiden sich schon?_ Schießt es ihr durch den Kopf.

_Ich weiß, dass Mama 37 ist... Und das Hermine, wenn die Bücher stimmen, 26 sein müsste... Also können sie nicht zusammen in Hogwarts gewesen sein! Woher kennen die beiden sich bloß?_

„Katharina, möchtest du dich nicht zu uns setzen?" wird Kathi aus ihren Gedanken gerissen. Kathi blinzelt ein paar Mal, dann blickt sie klar zu Hermine und lächelt sie an, dann nickt sie und setzt sich zu ihrer Mutter.

Einen Augenblick lang herrscht Schweigen, das ein wenig unangenehm ist, dann aber von Hermine unterbrochen wird: „Hast du irgendwelche Fragen?", fragt sie.

Kathi schüttelt erst den Kopf, dann nickt sie in der selben Bewegung; vor lauter Aufregung fängt sie an zu stammeln.

„Ich.. Ms Granger... Ich... ich weiß gar nicht, was ich.. - " Verlegen bricht sie ab.

„Katharina, es ist schon in Ordnung. Du brauchst mich auch nicht Ms Granger nennen, und einmal abgesehen davon, dass ich nicht mehr Granger heiße, sondern Weasley, kannst du mich Hermine nennen - "

„Wie? Du.. Du heißt nicht mehr Granger? Sondern Weasley? Dann.. Dann hast du Ron geheiratet? Habt ihr Kinder?" unterbricht Kathi Hermine, alle Höflichkeit vergessend.

Hermine lächelt und nickt.

„Ja, Ron und ich haben geheiratet, und wir haben auch Kinder, Rose und Hugo."

„Wie geht es Harry? Und was ist mit Ginny, Fred, George, Mr und Mrs Weasley? Wie geht es ihnen allen? Mama hat mir gerade erzählt, dass Fred und George mit ihren Scherzartikeln erfolgreich sind und in die Blumengasse umgezogen sind... - "

Kathi bricht ab. Dann blickt sie zwischen ihrer Mutter und Hermine hin und her und sagt dann langsam „Wieso... Warum kann Hermine Deutsch? Und... Warum... Warum gibt es all das hier? Wieso weiß keiner davon?"

Kathi ist total verwirrt und das nur, weil ihr aufgegangen ist, dass sie eigentlich kaum ein Wort hier verstehen sollte, wo sie doch in England sind.

Andrea blickt zu Hermine, woraufhin diese nickt.

„Weißt du Kathi.. die Sache, warum Hermine Deutsch kann, ist doch fast logisch. Sie kann inzwischen Deutsch, Bulgarisch, Griechisch, Spanisch und Latein. Und natürlich Englisch.

Kathi, Hermine war eine der schlausten Schülerinnen, die Hogwarts je gesehen hat!"

Kathi nickt langsam. Warum ist ihr das nicht vorher aufgefallen?

„Und... Warum weiß keiner, dass... dass fast alles aus den Büchern real ist?"

„Das liegt am Zaubereiministerium. Und an der Art, wie Rowling die Bücher geschrieben hat. Keiner glaubt daran, dass diese Bücher wahr sind, weil sie teilweise zu detailgenau sind. Und... Rowling selbst ist ein Zauberer."

Kathi sieht ihre Mutter verwirrt an.

„Weißt du, Rowling ist keine Frau. Zumindest die echte nicht. Die, die die Bücher geschrieben hat. Denn sie ist ein Mann, ein Zauberer. Und zwar der berühmteste seiner war Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore selbst, der die Bücher geschrieben hat - "

„Albus Dumbledore selbst? Aber wie? Wie ist das nur möglich?"

„Dumbledore lebt mit all seinen Erinnerungen in seinem Gemälde in Hogwarts weiter, er hat alles McGonagall diktiert. – Ich weiß, es klingt unglaublich" , sagt Andrea, bevor Kathi den Mund aufmachen konnte.

„Aber denk doch mal nach, es ergibt Sinn. Er wusste mehr oder weniger alles, was in Hogwarts vorging und das ist heute bestimmt auch noch der Fall."

Kathi nickt erneut langsam und schweigt kurz, dann sagt Hermine plötzlich „Oh Ron! Did you found an owl for Rose?"

Kathi blickt über ihre Schulter und erblickt Ron. Er war größer, als sie ihn sich vorgestellt hat – aber sie hat sich auch an Rupert Grint orientiert.

Sie betrachtet Ron und stellt fest, dass er angespannt aussieht. Er wirkt gehetzt, aber trotzdem glücklich, an der Hand hat er ein Mädchen und an der anderen Hand einen Jungen. Das Mädchen strahlt fröhlich über das ganze Gesicht, während sie mit ihrer freien Hand einen Käfig umklammert, in dem friedlich eine große Schleiereule schläft. _Das muss Rose sein.. Und der Junge müsste Hugo sein.._ denkt Kathi und lächelt den beiden Kindern zu. _Ich frage mich, wie alt die beiden wohl sind..._ Aber sie kommt nicht dazu, weiter nachzudenken, den Ron geht auf Hermine zu, küsst sie kurz und wendet sich dann lächelnd zu Kathi.

„And you must be the little Katharina, right?"

Kathi blickt ihn einen Augenblick verwirrt an, dann nickt sie langsam, errötet plötzlich und springt auf. Dann sagt sie auf Englisch „Yes I am. You... You are Ron Weasley, aren't you? I don't know what to say.. I'm sorry. There is so much I need to learn so I am a little bit confused now, I hope it don't bothers you."

Sie hofft so sehr, dass es für Ron verständlich ist, was sie gesagt hat.. Dass sie nicht zuviel falsch gesagt hat, denn Englisch ist nicht ihre Stärke.. Aber eigentlich müsste es reichen. Sie hat wirklich nicht damit gerechnet, so schnell ihr Englisch gebrauchen zu müssen... Sie lächelt immer noch verlegen Ron an und bemerkt gar nicht, wie Rose und Hugo zu Hermine gehen und sich auf ihren Schoß setzen. Schließlich wendet sie hochrot im Gesicht den Blick ab und blickt zu Hermine, die lächelt und sagt „Mach dir keine Sorgen, ich bin sicher, du wirst dich recht schnell zurechtfinden. Und was dein Englisch angeht.. Ich habe das Gefühl, du bist selber nicht so ganz zufrieden damit. Wenn du möchtest, dann braue ich dir einen Trank, den Lingua-Anglia-Trank."

Kathi stutzt.

_Lingua-Anglia-Trank? Ist das nicht der Trank, den Hagrid in seinem Brief meinte?_

Kathi äußert ihre Gedanken laut und fügt noch erklärend hinzu, dass sie einen Brief von Hagrid bekommen hat. Ein verschmitztes Lächeln stiehlt sich auf Hermines Gesicht.

„Nun wird mir einiges klar... Hagrid meinte mich in dem Brief. Er hat mich vor kurzem angeschrieben und mir erzählt, dass bald ein Mädchen nach Hogwarts kommen wird, dass den Trank benötigt. Und da Hagrid und Professor Snape sich nie richtig verstanden haben und Snape von uns gegangen ist, bleibe vorerst nur ich über."

Kathi will zu einer Antwort ansetzen, als Ron sagt „I'm sorry, Hermione, but I have to go. There is an emergency in Godric's Hollow, I just got the news. I'm really sorry... See you all. And I wish you luck in Hogwarts, Katharina"

Kathi nickt stumm, während Ron erneut Hermine küsst, seinen Kindern kurz übers Haar streicht und dann im tropfenden Kessel verschwindet.

Dann sagt Kathi „Ron ist.. wirklich nett... Aber was ist los? Wieso genau musste er plötzlich weg?"

Hermine schüttelt sanft den Kopf.

„Ich weiß es selbst nicht genau.. Ziemlich geheime Sache... Du musst wissen, Ron ist Auror geworden, Leiter des Aurorenbüros um genau zu sein. Er ist ziemlich im Stress momentan, da sich merkwürdigerweise in letzter Zeit wieder häufiger Todesser herumtreiben, letzte Anhänger Voldemorts."

Kathi nickt nur und überlegt kurz, dann sagt sie „Hermine.. Bitte erzähl mir doch, was aus den anderen geworden ist... Ich bin so furchtbar neugierig..."

Ein wenig verlegen senkt sie den Blick.

Hermine schmunzelt und sagt „Ist ja nicht schlimm, ich an deiner Stelle wäre gewiss genauso neugierig, auch wenn du heute soviel erlebt hast. Und was ich dir nun erzählen werde, wird dich vermutlich ziemlich umhauen... Aber in Ordnung.

Weißt du.. Fred und George sind umgezogen, wie du schon von Andrea gehört hast. Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze läuft wirklich großartig, sie machen eine Menge Geld damit. Sie haben inzwischen mehrere Filialen, unter anderem machen sie in Hogsmeade dem Honigtopf Konkurrenz mit ihren Scherzartikeln.

Mr und Mrs Weasley geht es gut, sie wohnen immer noch im Fuchsbau.

Ginny kümmert sich inzwischen um die Hippogreife, die noch vereinzelt in den Wäldern auf der Welt leben, sie wohnt aber, wenn sie mal wieder hier in England ist, bei Fred und George in einer WG.

Und Harry..."

Hermine bricht ab und senkt ein wenig traurig den Blick.

Leise sagt sie „Harry ist gestorben... Er hat es geschafft, Voldemort zu besiegen, wurde aber von Todessern getötet, als er Ginny rettete... Ron und ich waren auch mit dabei, aber wenn nicht plötzlich Tonks und Lupin aufgetaucht wären, dann wären wir verloren gewesen. Es war alles so ein Durcheinander... Wenn du mich nach Details fragen möchtest, so würde ich es nicht tun.. Weil ich es dir leider nicht beantworten kann. Ich war so in Sorge darum, was mit Ron, Harry und Ginny passiert und musste mich dazu noch vor den Todessern verteidigen... Es tut mir leid."

Kathi empfindet plötzlich Mitleid. Sie wollte keine alten Wunden wieder aufreissen... Wirklich nicht. Aber wie hätte sie denn auch ahnen können, dass Harry gestorben ist.. Und das, um Ginny zu retten..

_Wie es Ginny wohl geht? Sicher.. Sicher vermisst sie Harry furchtbar..._

Kathi seufzt leise und murmelt „Das tut mir leid.. Ich.. Ich wusste nicht.."

„Nein, wie solltest du auch... Das letzte Buch erscheint ja erst in ein paar Monaten."

Rose und Hugo blicken Hermine an und Rose sagt leise „Mama.. Nicht traurig sein, ja? Ich mag das nicht..."

Hermine nickt und zwingt sich zu einem Lächeln. Dann blickt sie auf eine Uhr und seufzt leise.

„Es tut mir leid.. Aber ich muss nun leider gehen.. Zu Hause wartet das Essen auf uns, es ist schon später, als ich gedacht habe.. Wegen des Trankes mach dir keine Sorgen, du wirst ihn rechtzeitig bekommen. Auf Wiedersehen, Katharina. Bis bald, Andrea. Ich bin sicher, wir werden uns bald wiedersehen."

Andrea nickt, Hermine steht auf und nimmt Hugo und Rose an die Hand; Rose umklammert immer noch den großen Eulenkäfig.

Kathi blickt Hermine hinterher und entdeckt einen Jungen, der zu ihnen herübersieht.

Er hat kurzes blondes Haar und blaue Augen, wie Kathi erkennen kann. Er sieht etwas rundlicher aus, auch wenn dies kaum auffällt. Ohne es wirklich zu wollen, lächelt sie ihm zu und er lächelt verlegen zurück, dann kommt er langsam zu ihnen herüber und begrüßt sie freundlich, wenn auch verlegen.

„Hallo... Ich.. Ich habe mitbekommen, dass ihr Deutsch sprecht, deswegen bin ich stehengeblieben...Mein Name ist Jonathan Tschechner, aber meine Freunde nennen mich Joe.", fügt er ein wenig selbstbewusster hinzu.

Kathi lächelt ihn weiter an und sagt „Ich heiße Katharina Gryffin, aber nenn mich ruhig Kathi. Darf ich fragen, wo du herkommst?"

„Ich komme aus Hamburg und du?"

„Ich aus Bremen. Hmm.. Mit wem bist du hier? Du standest vorhin so alleine dort..."

Joe blickt ein wenig verlegen zu Boden.

„Meine Mutter ist noch bei Gringotts und mein Vater lebt nicht mehr..."

„Oh, das tut mir leid für dich..."

Joe schüttelt leicht den Kopf.

„Ist nicht weiter schlimm, ich habe ihn kaum gekannt."

_So wie ich.._ schießt es Kathi durch den Kopf.

„Meine Mutter ist eine Hexe, aber mein Vater war ein Muggel... Ich hoffe, das stört dich nicht." sagt Joe immer noch verlegen.

„Nein es stört mich nicht. Meine Mutter - " sie deutet auf ihre Mutter neben ihr – „ist eine Hexe und mein Vater war ein Zauberer. Kommst du auch neu nach Hogwarts dieses Jahr?"

Joe nickt und sagt „Ja, ich komme auch neu nach Hogwarts. Mich wundert nur das Aufnahmealter... ich bin immerhin schon 14 und komme jetzt erst nach Hogwarts."

„ja, das hat mich auch schon gewundert.. Ich verstehe es auch nicht. – Was ist, Ma?" fragt Kathi leicht entnervt ihre Mutter, die ständig an Kathis T-Shirt zupft.

„Wir müssen so langsam weiter, Kathi. Es ist wirklich schon ziemlich spät und ich bin sicher, du willst Anke heute noch deine Umhänge und deinen Zauberstab zeigen, oder nicht?"

„Achja, stimmt ja... Das habe ich ja ganz vergessen... Tut mir leid, Joe, ich muss nun leider wieder gehen...Ich hoffe, wir sehen uns dann im Hogwarts-Express in 2 Monaten" , sagt Kathi resignierend.

„Ja, das hoffe ich auch, Kathi." Sagt Joe und lächelt Kathi an.

Kathi erwidert sein Lächelnd, während Andrea schon einmal langsam zum tropfenden Kessel vorgeht und dabei die Tüten mitnimmt.

Dann läuft Kathi rasch hinter ihrer Mutter hinterher und dreht sich, bevor sie im tropfenden Kessel verschwindet noch einmal nach Joe um, aber dieser war bereits in der Masse der Hexen und Zauberer verschwunden.


	8. Chapter 8

Hallo ihr lieben :)

Sodele, da isses, das 8. Chap ^^

Ist schön lang – bei mir ins Word sinds 5 ½ Seiten - Ich hoffe, das entschuldigt euch für die Wartezeit ;)

Also wünsch ich euch viel Spaß beim Lesen

Lg, Meni

**Kapitel 8: Endlich geht es los!!**

„Kathi, was ist? Warum drehst du dich andauernd um?" fragt Andrea und Kathi zuckt unwillkürlich zusammen.

„Ach, es ist nichts weiter. Ich... Ach egal. Vergiss es."

Andrea schaut ihre Tochter skeptisch an, sagt aber nichts weiter.

Kathi seufzt leise. Denn in Wahrheit fragt sie sich, warum Joe so schnell verschwunden ist, so dicht ist die Masse der Hexen und Zauberer auch wieder nicht.

Ihre Mutter hat sich in der Zwischenzeit von Tom verabschiedet und ist schon fast aus der Tür.

„Wo bleibst du denn?! Kathi, was ist nur los mit dir?" Andrea schüttelt den Kopf und hält Kathi die Tür auf.

„Bye, Tom!" ruft Kathi Tom zu, dann ist sie vor ihrer Mutter aus der Tür.

Draußen seufzt Andrea.

„Kind, was ist los? Hat dich das alles so erschlagen, dass du keine Stimme mehr hast?"

„Nein, aber.. Ma, ich... Es ist alles nur so aufregend. Und Joe verwirrt mich. Er war vorhin so schnell weg.."

„Mach dir keinen Kopf. Die Aufregung ist schnell wieder vorbei. Aber wer ist Joe?"

„Mama!? Hast du gerade nichts mitgekriegt? Joe. Jonathan Tschechner. Er kommt wie ich jetzt nach Hog-„

„Kathi sei still! Erwähne das nicht hier. Lass uns nach Hause gehen und dann erzählst du mir, wer Joe ist."

Kathi funkelt ihre Mutter an, nickt aber und greift nach dem Arm ihrer Mutter.

Kurze Zeit später fühlt es sich wieder an, als ob sie zerquetscht würde, dann stehen sie wieder zu Hause im Wohnzimmer. Andrea geht aus dem Wohnzimmer in die Küche, um Mittagessen zu machen.

Kathi blickt auf ihre Tüten und ruft plötzlich „Mama!"

„Was ist Kathi?"

„Wir haben gar keine Bücher gekauft! Und ich habe gar keinen Kessel!"

Andrea kommt aus der Küche und grinst Kathi verschmitzt an.

„Natürlich hast du die Bücher. Und auch einen Kessel sowie sämtliche Zaubertrankzutaten, die du vermutlich im ersten Jahr benötigst."

„Aber wie..?"

„Geh nach oben in dein Zimmer und du wirst es sehen. Die Bücher und deinen Kessel habe ich gestern abend noch bestellt und wie wurden geliefert, während wir in der Winkelgasse waren."

Kathi blickt erstaunt ihre Mutter an, nimmt aber ihre Tüten und rauscht an Andrea vorbei nach oben in ihr Zimmer und tatsächlich: Dort auf ihrem Schreibtisch liegt ein Stapel Bücher und ein Kessel steht daneben.

_Das ist wirklich unglaublich... Damit habe ich nun gar nicht gerechnet... Wahnsinn..._ denkt sie und legt die Tüten mit den Umhängen und die kleinere Tüte mit ihrem Zauberstab auf ihr Bett. Dann geht sie zum Schreibtisch hinüber und blättert durch ihre Bücher. Besonders spannend findet sie die Abbildungen im Verwandlungsbuch, jeder einzelne Schritt wird genaustens erklärt. Sie lässt sich auf ihren Stuhl sinken und ist völlig in das Buch vertieft, als Andreas Stimme sie unsanft aus ihren Gedanken reißt.

„Kathi! Essen ist fertig!"

„Ich komme!" Rasch legt sie ein Lesezeichen ins Buch und klappt es zu, dann geht sie nach unten und ist zu Mittag. Sie ist schweigsam und sie spürt, dass Andrea sie beobachtet, aber sie sagt nichts und isst stumm auf, dann räumt sie ihren Teller in die Spülmaschine und geht wieder nach oben, um weiterzulesen.

Sie liest den ganzen Nachmittag und vergisst Joe darüber völlig, aber als Andrea sie dann abends zum Abendbrot ruft, fragt Andrea „Also Kathi, wer ist jetzt Joe?"

Kathi blickt von ihrem Brot auf und sagt „Joe kommt wie ich dieses Jahr nach Hogwarts, er war heute mit seiner Mutter zusammen in der Winkelgasse und ich habe ihn getroffen, als du schon auf dem Weg in den tropfenden Kessel warst. Und... Er hat keinen Vater mehr... Er sagt, dass sein Vater gestorben ist..." Kathi verstummt und kaut weiter ihr Brot.

Andrea nickt nur und isst ebenfalls auf, dann geht Kathi wieder nach oben und vertieft sich in ihr Buch.

*

Die nächsten Wochen vergingen wie im Fluge, Kathi bemerkt kaum, wie die Tage vorüberziehen und doch ist es dann soweit: Es ist der 31. August und morgen geht es auf nach Hogwarts.

Andrea sitzt im Wohnzimmer, als Kathi am Nachmittag zu ihr kommt und sie fragt „Mama, hilfst du mir beim Packen? Ich kriege allein den Schrankkoffer nicht vom Dachboden."

„Natürlich, warte, ich komme sofort."

Kathi nickt und geht wieder nach oben und kurze Zeit später kommt Andrea und gemeinsam wuchten sie den Koffer in Kathis Zimmer.

„So, Kathi, soll ich dir beim Packen helfen, oder schaffst du das alleine?"

„ich versuch erstmal, alleine zu packen... Wenn ich Hilfe brauche, rufe ich dich, in Ordnung?"

Andrea nickt und geht wieder nach unten und Kathi macht sich ans Packen.

Sie stopft ihre Socken in ihren Kessel und stellt ihn ganz nach unten in den Koffer, dann stapelt sie ihre Bücher daneben und legt schließlich ihre Kleidung darauf. Schließlich ist im Koffer nur noch Platz für ihre Umhänge und für einige wenige Sachen, die sie noch nach Hogwarts mitnehmen möchte, wie zum Beispiel das Bild von ihr mit ihrem Vater. Sie betrachtet es stumm einige Minuten, ehe sie es sorgfältig zwischen ihre Umhänge schiebt, dann schließt sie den Koffer ab und geht wieder nach unten. Als sie auf die Uhr blickt, erschrickt sie. Es ist schon nach 7 Uhr und das Abendessen sollte längst auf dem Tisch stehen. Kathi geht in die Küche und stellt fest, dass Andrea gerade fertig ist mit Tischdecken. Sie setzt sich an den Tisch und sagt „Mama, ich habe alles eingepackt. Ich bin schon so nervös... Ich kann heute Nacht sicher nicht schlafen."

„Mach dir keine Gedanken deswegen, Kathi. Du wirst schlafen wie ein Stein und morgen stehen wir in aller Ruhe auf, packen den letzten Rest ein und dann geht es zum Bahnhof."

„Zum Bahnhof? Du meinst hier in Bremen zum Bahnhof?"

„Ja, genau. Der Hogwarts-Express fährt auch von hier nach Hogwarts... Er ist schließlich kein normaler Zug." Andrea zwinkert Kathi zu und beginnt, ihr gerade eben belegtes Brot zu essen. Kathi blickt ihre Mutter furchtbar verwirrt an, sagt aber nichts und schmiert sich ein Brot, dann isst sie schweigend. Sie hat so furchtbar viele Fragen auf den Lippen, aber sie wagt es nicht, auch nur eine davon zu stellen.

Zu viele Fragen auf einmal. Und zu viele Offenbarungen in den letzen Monaten... Ganz eindeutig. Kathi muss all das erst einmal verarbeiten, und begreifen wird sie es vermutlich eh erst, wenn sie Hogwarts das erste Mal sieht. Sie wagt es auch nicht, sich diesen Moment auszumalen...

Nach dem Abendbrot räumt Kathi weiterhin stumm den Tisch ab und hilft ihrer Mutter beim Abwasch – eine Gewohnheit, die auch sehr gut ist... Aber Kathi denkt kaum daran, so sehr ist sie in Gedanken an Hogwarts versunken.

Als sie fertig sind, murmelt Kathi nur noch „Ich geh nach oben und dann auch bald schlafen... Gute Nacht, Mama"

„nacht, Kathi. Und mach wirklich nicht mehr so lange, ich bin sicher, dass der morgige Tag sehr anstrengend und voller Überraschungen wird...." sagt Andrea lächelnd und blickt ihrer Tochter hinterher, die langsam die Treppe nach oben geht und dann in ihrem Zimmer verschwindet. Dann geht auch Andrea in ihr Schlafzimmer und legt sich schon schlafen. Sie kann Kathi's Gefühle sehr gut verstehen...

Kathi hat unterdessen ihren Koffer zur Seite geschoben, um mehr Platz in ihrem Zimmer zu haben. Sie blickt sich noch einmal um, ob sie auch wirklich nichts vergessen hat, dann schnappt sie sich ihr Buch über Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste und liest dort weiter, wo sie aufgehört hat. Sie legt sich dabei in ihr Bett; schon umgezogen. Dabei fallen ihr immer wieder die Augen zu, und ehe sie auch nur ihr Buch zur Seite legen oder das Licht ausmachen kann , schläft sie ein, das Buch fällt vom Bett und bleibt aufgeschlagen liegen.

Es sind die Seiten aufgeschlagen, die den Betäubungszauber _Stupor_ zeigen...

Am nächsten Morgen wacht Kathi früh auf, geweckt von Hermine, die leise schuhut und auf Kathis Bauch sitzt. Kathi öffnet langsam die Augen und sieht verschlafen Hermine an.

„Guten Morgen, Hermine! Du bist noch wach -"

Sie bricht ab und sitzt plötzlich kerzengerade im Bett, sodass Hermine empört aufflattert, sich dann aber auf Schreibtisch niederlässt.

„Oh! Entschuldige Hermine! Ich... Mir ist nur gerade eingefallen, dass ich heute nach Hogwarts fahre! Wie spät ist es überhaupt? Bin ich zu spät???"

Kathi springt aus dem Bett und sucht ihren Wecker, bis sie ihn schließlich unter ihrem Bett findet, wo sie ihn im Schlaf hingeworfen hat.

Sie blickt darauf und sseufzt erleichtert.

„Puh.. Glück gehabt. Es ist erst 8... Da habe ich nochmal Glück gehabt... Ob Mama, wohl schon wach ist?"

Sie zieht sich an, so schnell, wie sie es selten vorher getan hat und sprintet die Treppe hinab, wobei sie 3 Stufen auf einmal nimmt. Sie läuft in die Küche, dort blubbert der Kaffee in der Maschine, aber Andrea selbst ist nirgends zu sehen. Kathi blickt sich verwirrt um, schließlich hört sie Andrea im Wohnzimmer mit jemandem sprechen.

„Ja, ich weiß, dass sie nichts erfahren darf." Sagt Andrea gerade leise.

Die Antwort hört Kathi nicht, während sie langsam zur Wohnzimmertür schleicht.

_Mit wem spricht Mama da bloß? Und vor allem: Mit wem?_ fragt Kathi sich.

„Ich weiß! Stell dir doch nur mal vor, wenn das öffentlich wird... Sie würde keine ruhige Minute mehr haben." Sagt Andrea leise, wirkt aber nun doch ein wenig ärgerlich und zugleich besorgt.

„Wer würde keine ruhige Minute mehr haben?" fragt Kathi laut und tritt ins Wohnzimmer.

Andrea hockt vor dem Kamin und richtet sich auf, als Kathi hereinkommt.

„Niemand, Kathi. Warum hast du gelauscht? Du hättest auch noch eine halbe Stunde schlafen können."

„Mama, ich bin nicht blöd! Mit wem hast du gesprochen?" sagt Kathi ein wenig wütend. Warum verheimlicht ihre Mutter etwas vor ihr?

„Mit Niemandem und selbst wenn: Es hat schon seine Gründe, wenn du es nicht mitbekommen sollst. Hast du denn alles gepackt?" fragt Andrea ein wenig streng, aber leicht grinsend.

Kathi nickt nur stumm und blickt einen Augenblick lang ihre Mutter noch skeptisch an, dann zuckt sie mit den Schultern und meint „Wenn du meinst.. Dann eben nicht. Ich werde es schon herausfinden!"

Dann dreht sie sich um und geht in die Küche, wo sie den Tisch deckt, während Andrea, die noch im Morgenmantel ist, sich anzieht.

Die beiden frühstücken ein erneut schweigsam, wie am Abend zuvor, aber dann sagt Andrea leise: „Nimm es mir nicht übel, Kathi. Aber du brauchst nun einmal nicht alles wissen... ich würde es dir sagen, wenn ich es könnte. Wirklich."

„Ist doch nun auch egal" erwidert Kathi ein wenig trotzig dann sagt sie plötzlich nach einer kurzen Pause „Mama, mir ist schlecht. Ich bin so furchtbar aufgeregt, ich weiß überhaupt nicht, was ich tun soll... Es ist alles so unglaublich neu und doch fremd.. Immerhin.. So etwas zu lesen oder selber zu erleben, darin liegt ein himmelweiter Unterschied."

Andrea nimmt die Hand ihrer Tochter.

„Mach dir keinen Kopf. Alles wird gut gehen und du wirst in Hogwarts eine Menge Spaß haben, ganz sicher sogar."

Kathi lächelt ihre Mutter schief an, schiebt dann ihren Teller zur Seite und seufzt leise. Sie muss sich wirklich beruhigen, es hat keinen Sinn, sich vorher schon so verrückt zu machen.

Sie steht auf und räumt ihren Teller weg, dann fragt sie „Mama, hilfst du mir, den Koffer die Treppe runter zu tragen?"

„Klar, warte, ich esse nur noch schnell auf"

„Danke"

Kathi geht wieder nach oben, setzt Hermine in ihren Käfig und lächelt sie an.

„Hermine.. Ich bin sicher, wir werden in Hogwarts eine ganze Menge Spaß haben."

Hermine schuhut leise zur Antwort und legt den Kopf schief. Kathi kann sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen; dafür sieht es jedes Mal einfach zu komisch aus, wenn Hermine den Kopf schief legt.

Es klopft plötzlich leise an der Tür und Kathi zuckt zusammen, dann sagt sie „Komm rein!" und dreht sich zu ihrer Mutetr um, die das Zimmer betritt.

„Wollen wir dann?"

Kathi nickt und gemeinsam tragen die beiden den Koffer nach unten in den Flur.

Plötzlich fällt ihr siedend heiß ein, dass ihr Buch für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste noch in ihrem Zimmer liegt und sie läuft nach oben, um es zu holen und findet es tatsächlich neben ihrem Bett, so aufgeschlagen, wie es lag, als sie eingeschlafen ist.

Einen Augenblick lang betrachtet sie das Buch, dann klappt sie es zusammen, nimmt den Eulenkäfig und geht wieder nach unten.

„Hast du alles, Kathi?"

„ja, ich denke schon."

„Gut, dann wollen wir mal" sagt Andrea lächelnd und öffnet die Haustür.

Andrea verstaut den Koffer im Kofferraum, Hermine will Kathi auf den Schoß nehmen während der kurzen Fahrt zum Bahnhof, also stellt sie sie erst einmal auf den Beifahrersitz, dann geht sie wieder hinein, um sich ihre Jacke anzuziehen.

Andrea schließt hinter Kathi die Haustür ab, als diese ins Auto steigt, dann steigt sie ebenfalls ein und fährt los.

Die Fahrt dauert wirklich nicht sehr lang; gegen 9 Uhr 45 betreten die beiden den Bahnhof und blicken sich kurz um, dann führt Andrea Kathi zu gleich 9 und 10.

Kathi hat keine Ahnung, wie es hier vonstatten gehen soll; zum Glück ist der Bahnhof noch sehr leer und es sind kaum Leute hier. Kathi wird wegen der Eule auf ihrem Wagen zwar sehr merkwürdig angestarrt, aber sie ignoriert das und folgt ihrer Mutter zu einem Süßigkeiten und Getränkeautomaten. Davor bleibt sie stehen und Kathi stutzt.

„Und was ist nun, Mama? Was wollen wir hier?"

„Warte ab. Folge mir gleich einfach, ohne zu zögern. Du darfst nicht denken, dass du stolperst oder dagegenläufst, in Ordnung?"

Kathi nickt nur, dann blickt sich Andrea noch einmal um , um sich zu vergewissern, dass kein anderer im Augenblick in ihrer Nähe ist, dann geht sie wenige Schritte zurück und läuft dann schnurstracks auf den Automaten zu. Und dann ist sie plötzlich einfach verschwunden!

Kathi blickt sich verwirrt um, besinnt sich dann aber der Worte ihrer Mutter und blickt sich kurz noch einmal um, dann läuft auch sie los, wenngleich auch mit ungleich höherer Geschwindigkeit. Sie besinnt sich auf das erste Harry Potter Buch... sie ahnt nun, wie Harry sich gefühlt haben muss. Sie schließt die Augen, kurz bevor der Wagen gegen den Automaten prallen könnte, aber dann hört sie plötzlich ein lautes Pfeifen.

Sie blickt sich um und erblickt als erstes ein großes Schild:

**Gleis 9 ¾ , Abfahrt Hogwarts-Express: 10.00 Uhr**

Kathi klappt vor Erstaunen der Mund auf und dann hört sie plötzlich einen Ruf: Andrea steht beim Schaffner am Güterwaggon und winkt Kathi herüber.

Kathi dreht ihren Wagen herum und geht zu Andrea hinüber, da erblickt sie plötzlich ein bekanntes Gesicht. Sie stellt rasch den wagen neben ihrer Mutter ab, ruft noch „Mach du das bitte eben für mich, ja? Danke!" dann ist sie auch schon an ihrer Mutter vorbei, die ihr nur erstaunt hinterher blickt und läuft zu Joe hinüber.

Ein wenig außer Atem bleibt sie vor ihm stehen.

Sie holt kurz Luft, während Joe überrascht sagt „Kathi? Bist du das?"

„Ja.. Ich...Ich bin es." Sie holt noch einmal Luft. „Ich freue mich, dich wiederzusehen"

Joe nickt und errötet leicht.

„Ich freue mich auch.. Ähm...Kathi, darf ich vorstellen, das ist meine Mutter. Mama, das ist Kathi, von der ich dir erzählt habe" Joe deutet auf die Frau, die neben ihm steht und die Hand auf seiner Schulter liegen hat.

Frau Tschechner wirkt streng; sie steht kerzengerade neben ihrem Sohn und rümpft ein wenig die spitze Nase; die langen braunen Haare hat sie streng nach hinten in einen Dutt gebunden und auch das Kostüm, das sie trägt, sitzt perfekt und wirft nirgends Falten.

Kathi merkt, dass Joe die Situation ein wenig peinlich ist und sagt höflich „Hallo Frau Tschechner. Es freut mich, Ihre Bekanntschaft zu machen."

„Nun, das kann ich von mir nicht gerade behaupten, aber trotzdem. Du bist also das feurige kleine Mädchen, von dem Joe so viel erzählt hat. Er ist praktisch gar nicht mehr aus dem Erzählen herausgekommen"

Joe stupst seine Mutter in die Seite und murmelt hochrot im Gesicht „Mama, nicht doch.. Bitte..."

Kathi errötet nun ihrerseits und murmelt „Ja, das bin ich."

Der Hogwarts-Express stößt ein lautes Pfeifen aus und Kathi zuckt unwillkürlich zusammen.

Sie dreht sich um, froh über die Ablenkung und blickt zur Uhr: Sie zeigt bereits wenige Minuten vor 10. Kathi dreht sich wieder um, greift nach Joe's Hand und zieht ihn zu einem Waggon; dabei ruft sie seiner Mutter noch zu „Es freut mich, Ihre Bekanntschaft gemacht zu haben, Frau Tschechner!"

Joe's Mutter blickt ein wenig veriwrrt hinter ihrem Sohn und dem jungen Mädchen mit den roten Haaren hinterher, dann stiehlt sich ein sanftes Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht, während sie ihrem Sohn noch einmal zuwinkt.

Andrea ist inzwischen zu Kathi gelaufen; Kathi kann gerade noch stoppen, ehe sie in ihre Mutter hineinläuft.

„Mama, das ist Joe; Joe, das ist meine Mutter."  
„Hallo Frau Gryffin" sagt Joe schüchtern und immer noch rot im Gesicht, er scheint es nicht gewöhnt zu sein, dass jemand so offen mit ihm ist.

„Hallo Joe, schön, dich kennenzulernen. Aber.. Nenn mich ruhig Andrea. Weißt du, ich mag diese Höflichkeit nicht besonders..."

Joe nickt nur stumm, dann sagt Kathi auch schon aufgeregt: „Mama, wir müssen in den Zug! Sonst fährt er noch ohne uns ab!"

Andrea schmunzelt und meint „Ich bin mir da nicht so sicher, Kathi. Sieh doch: Ihr beiden seid die einzigen, die hier in den Zug einsteigen."

Kathi blickt sich um und tatsächlich wird ihr das nun mit einem Schlag bewusst.

Sie grinst und meint „Na dann... Aber trotzdem Tschüs, Mama, ich schreibe dir, sobald ich in Hogwarts bin, einverstanden?"

„Einverstanden. Nun aber ab mit dir; ich merke doch, wie sehr es dich nun doch nach Hogwarts zieht."

Kathi grinst nur und steigt in den Zug, Joe folgt ihr.

Die beiden suchen sich ein Abteil und öffnen das Fenster, um ihren Müttern zuzuwinken.

Frau Tschechner tritt ans fenster heran und sagt noch zu ihrem Sohn „Und melde dich, sobald du angekommen bist."  
„Mach ich, Mama. Bis bald"

„Bis bald, Joe."

Dann ertönt auch schon ein erneutes Pfeifen und der Zug setzt sich ratternd in Bewegung.

Nun geht es also auf nach Hogwarts....

Reviews please!!!! *lieb schau* 


	9. Chapter 9

Sodele, das 9. Kapitel ^^

Achja, eh ich's vergesse: Englisch - Wörterbücher raus =D

Ich hoffe, dass euch das Chap gefällt,

lg, Meni

**Kapitel 9: Hogwarts**

Kathi lässt sich in einen Sitz fallen, als ihre Mutter außer Sicht ist und blickt aus dem Fenster, während Joe sich verlegen in den Sitz gegenüber von Kathi sinken lässt und sie heimlich beobachtet, wobei er ebenfalls so tut, als ob er aus dem Fenster sieht. Kathi entgeht das natürlich nicht und so blickt sie ihn nach ein paar Minuten an, sagt aber nichts.

Joe erwidert ihren Blick schüchtern und läuft hochrot an, sagt aber ebenfalls nichts.

So sitzen die beiden einige Minuten stumm da, bis Kathi schließlich sagt „Ich freue mich schon total auf Hogwarts! Wie es wohl wirklich ist? Ich meine, wie groß es wirklich ist, ob es wirklich 142 Treppen dort gibt und was mit Nick, dem blutigen Baron und Myrte ist! Und vor allem... Ich frage mich, ob es Dumbledore gut geht und... Was Hermine plant.... Sie wirkte irgendwie geheimnisvoll...Sag mal, Joe, hast du auch einen Brief von Hagrid bekommen, wegen des Lingua-Anglia-Trank?"

Joe sieht sie einen Augenblick verwirrt an, erschlagen von dem plötzlichen Redefluss von Kathi, dann sagt er langsam „Ich bin auch neugierig, ich frage mich auch vieles. Aber... Was meinst du, wenn du sagst, dass Hermine geheimnisvoll wirkte? Hast du sie etwa getroffen?? Und was meinst du mit dem Brief – Ach so, den Brief meinst du! Ja, ich habe auch so einen Brief bekommen, wenn auch von McGonagall. Mir wurde nur gesagt, dass ich den Trank noch am ersten Abend in Hogwarts erhalten werde, sonst nichts weiter. Und deinen Brief hat Hagrid wirklich selber geschrieben??"  
Joe's Neugierde ist geweckt, die Röte ist aus seinem Gesicht gewichen und seine Augen fangen an zu leuchten vor Aufregung. Die Sache mit Hermine scheint ihm neu zu sein und so grinst Hermine und nickt langsam.

„Ja, ich habe Hermine getroffen. Hast du sie nicht gesehen? Wir saßen zusammen bei Florean Fortescue's und haben uns unterhalten. Meine Mutter kennt sie sogar schon länger. Und ja, der Brief ist von Hagrid geschrieben worden... Ich weiß auch nicht genau, warum deiner von McGonagall geschrieben wurde. Echt merkwürdig..."

„Nein, ich habe sie nicht gesehen... Aber... Egal. Vermutlich war sie schon weg." Sagt Joe langsam.

Kathi nickt nur und verfällt dann wieder in Schweigen. Es ist alles irgendwie so... merkwürdig.

Es wirkt alles so unreal...

Die ganze Sache an sich ist so real, alles scheint echt zu sein. Aber gerade durch diesen Umstand wirkt es so unreal....

Kathi blickt holt ihr Buch für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste hervor und liest dort weiter, wo sie gestern abend aufgehört hat.

Joe mustert sie noch eine Weile, dann holt auch er ein Buch – „Der Schwarm" von Frank Schätzing – hervor und liest.

Joe legt das Buch nach einer knappen Stunde wieder weg, als er merkt, dass der Zug langsamer wird und ist erstaunt: Sie fahren gerade in einen Bahnhof ein!

„Kathi, sieh doch mal!" ruft Joe aufgeregt.

Kathi legt ihr Buch zur Seite und ist plötzlich genauso aufgeregt wie Joe. Denn sie hat das Schild erkannt: Sie sind soeben auf Gleis 9 ¾ eingefahren!

„Joe, das ist ja Wahnsinn!"

Joe nickt nur stumm und packt schnell sein Buch weg, denn das Gleis ist schon mit Menschen fast überfüllt, es herrscht ein pures Chaos am Gleis und doch rennt keiner in den anderen. Müttern geben ihren Kindern Abschiedsküsse und ein Mädchen weint sogar, wie Kathi erkennen kann.

Aufgeregt blickt sie aus ihrem Fenster hin und her, bis ihr Hermine auffällt, die mit Ron und ihren beiden Kindern dort steht. Kathi knallt mit dem Kopf gegen die Scheibe, als sie sich noch weiter nach vorne lehnt, um Hermine besser erkennen zu können und flucht.

Joe blickt sie einen Moment entgeistert an, dann meint er nur leicht grinsend „Wie wäre es, wenn du das Fenster aufmachst?"

Kathi blickt ihn an, wobei sie sich die Stirn reibt und läuft dann rot an.

„Ohja, ich...Na klar, daran hab ich gar nicht gedacht...."

Sie schiebt das Fenster hinunter und lehnt sich hinaus, dann ruft sie zu Hermine hinüber

„Hermine! Hier drüben!!"

Joe schiebt ebenfalls seinen Kopf durch das Fenster, aber sehr weit kommt er nicht, denn seine Schultern sind zu breit, sodass sie nicht mehr neben Kathis durch das Fenster passen.

Hermine hat Kathi entdeckt und winkt ihr zu, dann sagt sie etwas zu Ron, der nickt. Hermine kommt zu den beiden hinübergelaufen und lächelt.

„Hallo Kathi. Wer ist denn der hübsche Junge da neben dir?"

Joe läuft bei diesen Worten von Hermine sofort knallrot an und stammelt „Ich.. Ich bin...Joe. Jonathan Tschechner."

„Hallo Joe, freut mich, dich kennenzulernen. Dann bist du also der andere, der den Lingua-Anglia-Trank benötigt, soso..." Hermine grinst verschmitzt und meint dann „Ich habe ihn aber nicht bei mir. –„

„Was?!? Hermine...Bitte sag, dass das nicht wahr ist" ruft Kathi dazwischen.

„Aber ihr werdet ihn in Hogwarts bekommen." fährt Hermine ungerührt fort, so als ob nichts geschehen wäre.

Kathi klappt der Mund auf und Joe fragt langsam „Wie? Wir bekommen den Trank in Hogwarts?"

„Es heißt genau das, was ich gesagt habe: Ihr werdet den Trank von mir in Hogwarts bekommen."

„Aber wieso ausgerechnet in Hogwarts?" fragt Kathi nun ein wenig kleinlaut.

„Nunja... Da ich in diesem Jahr die Stelle als Zaubertranklehrerin antreten werde, werden wir uns in Hogwarts noch häufig genug begegnen."

„Aber wie sollen wir uns dann mit den anderen Schülern unterhalten, die übrigens schon in den Zug stürmen? Wir sind doch die einzigen, die Deutsch aufgewachsen sind!"" sagt Joe ein wenig sauer.

Hermine nickt nur.

„Das ist mir schon klar. Ich weiß, dass es für euch beide nicht einfach ist, aber es ist nunmal leider so. Ich kann es nun auch nicht mehr ändern. Der Trank wird erst mit dem nächsten Mondaufgang soweit sein, dann sind nämlich die 40 Nächte vergangen, die der Trank vor sich hinköcheln muss."

Kathi nickt nur stumm, Joe tut es ihr gleich. Das was Hermine gesagt hat, ist nur zu logisch, darauf haben sie nichts mehr zu sagen.

Hermine nickt nur noch lächelnd, dann sagt sie „Wie ich sehe, habt ihr verstanden. Nun gut, der Zug fährt gleich" – es ertönt ein lauter Pfiff – „Der Zug fährt gleich los und ich muss mich noch von meinen Kindern verabschieden. Wir sehen uns dann heute Abend in Hogwarts wieder, ich werde euch beide nach dem Essen in der Eingangshalle erwarten."

Kathi nickt nur, Joe betrachtet fasziniert die große Uhr, die nun genau 2 Minuten vor 11 zeigt.

Kathi stupst ihn an, woraufhin er zusammenzuckt und nickt. Hermine geht daraufhin zu Ron, Hugo und Rose zurück, Kathi lässt sich wieder in ihren Sessel sinken und Joe schließt das Fenster wieder.

In dem Augenblick, in dem Joe sich ebenfalls in seinen Sessel sinken lässt, öffnet sich die Tür zu ihrem Abteil und ein Junge steht in der Tür.

Er hat braunes, lockiges Haar, ein ovales Gesicht mit rehbraunen Augen, wie Kathi erkennen kann. _Er hat verblüffende Ähnlichkeit mit Orlando Bloom!_ schießt es Kathi nur durch den Kopf, dann lächelt er und sagt lächelnd „Hello! Can I sit here with you? All other compartments are full and here are places left empty."

Kathi blickt ihn einen Augenblick nur mit offenem Munde an, dann errötet sie und nickt, als sie begreift, was er soeben gesagt hat.

„Great! Thank you!" sagt der Junge und lässt sich auf den Sitz neben Kathi sinken, woraufhin sie noch mehr errötet.

„Er.. My name is Kathi. Originally Katharina Gryffin. And yours is..?" fragt Kathi ein wenig stockend.

„My name's Sam. Sam Leutwein." Sagt der Junge immer noch lächelnd, wobei immer wieder seine weißen Zähne zum Vorschein kommen.

„My name is Joe. Jonathan Tschechner."

„Nice to meet you guys. You know, it's so annoying, when you don't know anybody, when all is new to you." sagt Sam.

Kathi nickt nur. Dann fällt ihr plötzlich auf, wie Sam seinen Nachnamen ausgesprochen hat: Leutwein. So, wie es ein Deutscher tun würde.

Sie fragt plötzlich „Sam, do you have german ancestors?"

Sam sieht sie erstaunt an und nickt.

„Yeah, my Mum is a German. Why do you ask?"

„It's because your pronounciation. You pronounced your name so.. german. so clear – clearer than british people would do." sagt Kathi in stockendem Englisch. Sie merkt, dass ihre Aussprache nicht sehr gut ist, aber sie hofft, dass Sam sie verstanden hat.

Sam blickt sie nur an und sagt dann auf ein wenig stockendem Deutsch „Bin ich richtig, wenn ich vermute, dass zumindest du aus Deutschland kommst? Und Joe kommt dann sicher auch aus Deutschland, oder?"

Kathi blickt ihn schon wieder erstaunt an und nickt nur, doch dann ergreift Joe das Wort.

„Wow, ich finde es klasse, dass jemand Deutsch hier sprechen kann! Kathi, sieh doch mal, so sind wir doch nicht ganz allein! Wir haben jemanden, der uns notfalls dolmetschen kann!"

Kathi nickt einfach nur. Sie kann die Augen einfach nicht von Sam lassen.... Seine Ähnlichkeit zu Orlando Bloom fasziniert sie, aber auch seine ganze Ausstrahlung... Sie lächelt nur und blickt unverwandt Sam an, der sie verwirrt ansieht, als er das bemerkt.

„Kathi, hast du etwas?" Sie schüttelt nur den Kopf, blickt aber weiter unverwandt Sam an.

_Du Trottel! Kathi, Mensch, reiss dich zusammen! Starr ihn noch weiter so doof an, und er geht wieder!_ Schimpft sie mit sich selber, aber es klappt nicht. Sam lächelt nur, zwinkert Kathi kurz zu, warum auch immer und blickt dann an ihr vorbei aus dem Fenster. Vor lauter Aufregung haben sie gar nicht gemerkt, wie der Zug losgefahren ist und sie fahren nun durch Londons Vorstädte.

Schweigen kehrt im Abteil ein, für Kathi ein wenig unangenehm, aber ihr fällt nichts ein, womit sie die Stimmung auflockern könnte. Joe hat sich nun wieder hinter seinem Buch vergraben und Kathi blickt eine Weile Den Buchrücken an, dann kramt sie ebenfalls wieder ihr Buch hervor und liest.

Sam unterdessen hat seinen Zauberstab gezogen und spielt ein wenig damit herum, er lässt ihn durch die Luft wirbeln, wobei goldene Funken entstehen. Kathi lässt ihr Buch augenblicklich wieder sinken und betrachtet fasziniert das Schauspiel. Sam lächelt verschmitzt dabei.

*

Als es am Mittag an der Tür ihres Abteils klopft und Kathi erschrocken ihr Buch sinken lässt, erblickt sie eine ältere Hexe mit einem Schiebewagen. Joe erhebt sich und öffnet die Tür.

„Anything off the vart, dears?"

Sam zog sofort einen Beutel aus seiner Tasche und geht auf den Gang. Kathi zieht ihren Beutel ebenfalls hervor, aber bevor sie etwas tun kann, sagt Sam „Lass es. Ich schenke euch etwas von den Süßigkeiten."

Kathi läuft sofort wieder rot an. Warum benimmt sie sich nur so trottelig?

Joe lächelt und sagt nur „Danke, Sam"

„Keine Ursache, Joe"

Sam nimmt Bertie Bott's Bohnen in jeder Geschmacksrichtung, Schokofrösche, Kesselkuchen und Zuckerzauberstäbe. Als er wieder ins Abteil zurücktritt, sitzt Kathi immer noch stumm und rot im Gesicht da, ihr Buch aufgeschlagen im Schoß.

Schließlich stammelt sie nur „Sam, ich... Danke."

Sam lächelt sie nur an und hält ihr einen Schokofrosch hin.

„Nimm einfach, ok?"

Kathi nickt nur und packt einen Schokofrosch aus, der sofort auf ihr Buch hüpft.

„Hey! Hiergeblieben!" ruft sie und schnappt sich den Frosch, der beinahe wieder entkommt.

Joe schmunzelt nur, ebenfalls wie Sam, woraufhin Kathi noch röter wird und sich dann, um die peinliche Pause zu überbrücken, den Frosch in den Mund schiebt und dann genüßlich zu sagen „Mhm... Die sind ja so lecker...Danke, Sam, wirklich. Die sind so unglaublich lecker..."

Eine ganze Weile unterhalten sie sich dann noch über die Süßigkeiten und schließlich kommt das Thema auf die Häuser in Hogwarts zu sprechen.

„Ich weiß ja nicht... Meine ganze Familie war in Slytherin, aber ich möchte nicht wirklich dahin... Ich fühle mich nicht wirklich hingezogen zu der ganzen Sache." Sagt Sam etwas zögerlich.

Kathi blickt ihn einfach stumm an, dann nickt sie.

„Ja, glaub ich wohl... Wenn du dir nicht sicher bist, ist das nicht dolle.." sagt Kathi langsam

Sam nickt nur und hüllt sich dann in Schweigen, Kathi sagt schließlich leise „Mein Vater war in Gryffindor, das hat mir meine Mutter erzählt, aber sie selbst war in Ravenclaw. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wo ich dann hinkomme...Ehrlich gesagt ist es mir egal, wo ich hinkomme, hauptsache, es ist nicht Slytherin..." Ein wenig verlegen senkt sie den Blick.

„Joe, erzähl du doch mal, wo deine Eltern herkommen" sagt Sam zu Joe.

Der zuckt zusammen und wendet den Blick von der vorbeiziehenden Landschaft draußen ab.

„Ich? Öhm... Mein Vater war in Hufflepuff, aber meine Mutter ist eine Muggel..." Verlegen wendet er den Blick wieder von Kathi und Sam ab und murmelt dann „Also werde ich vermutlich auch nach Hufflepuff kommen...", anschließend hüllt er sich wieder in Schweigen. Kathi bemerkt, dass ihn etwas bedrückt, aber sie weiß nicht was. Vor Sam fragt sie ihn allerdings nicht. Aufmunternd lächelnd sie Joe zu, dann richtet sie ihren Blick wieder auf Sam.

„Ich bin mal wirklich gespannt, wo wir letztendlich landen werden." Sagt Sam und verstummt dann ebenfalls.

Eine ganze Weile herrscht ein ein wenig unangenehmes Schweigen, bis Kathi schließlich anfängt, Sam über Quidditch auszufragen. Sam weiß viel über den aktuellen Stand und offenbart Kathi etwas spektakuläres: Die Chudley Cannons sind derzeit Führer der Quidditch-Liga! Erstaunt blickt Kathi Sam an und verstummt.

Das kann sie gerade einfach nicht glauben, und dass, wo Ron doch bisher immer vergeblich gehofft hat... _Hieß es in den Büchern nicht immer, dass die Cannons immer verlieren? Das es unwahrscheinlich sei, dass sie jemals ein Spiel gewinnen würden? Und nun sind sie Führende? Wahnsinn..._ denkt sie und hüllt sich erneut in Schweigen.

Als sie zu Joe blickt, der stumm sein Buch wieder aufgeschlagen hat, es aber nun aufgeschlagen im Schoß liegen hat und aus dem Fenster schaut, stellt sie fest, dass es langsam schon dunkel wird und der Himmel bewölkt ist. Es sieht aus, als ob es gleich anfängt zu regnen und Kathi verzieht das Gesicht. Sie hasst Regen, er schlägt ihr immer furchtbar aufs Gemüt. Ohne sich sonst etwas anmerken zu lassen, stupst sie Joe an und fragt ihn lächelnd „Joe, was ist? Hast du etwas?"

Nun konnte sie doch nicht widerstehen und ihn fragen. Sie macht sich einfach Sorgen um ihn. Er zuckt zusammen, sodass ihm das Buch vom Schoß rutscht und er beugt sich vor, um es aufzuheben. Aber Kathi hatte den selben Gedanken und so geschieht, was geschehen muss: Beide knallen mit den Köpfen zusammen und richten sich wieder auf, beide reiben ihre Köpfe.

„Zwei Doofe, ein Gedanke..." sagt sie, während sie sich wieder nach vorn beugt und das Buch aufhebt, um es dann Joe zu reichen. Sie stockt, als sie ihn ansieht: Er ist hochrot im Gesicht geworden. Sie reicht ihm das Buch, er steckt es weg, sieht dann aus dem Fenster um gleich darauf wieder Kathi anzusehen. Sie erwidert verwirrt seinen Blick, sagt aber nichts.

Sam sieht sich das Ganze nur an, aber auch in seinem Gesicht steht die Verwirrung geschrieben.

Der Rest der Fahrt verläuft ruhig, alle drei sind schweigsam und hängen ihren Gedanken nach, es herrscht ein angenehmes Schweigen, dass keinen bedrückt.

Draußen wird es immer dunkler und es fängt wirklich an zu regnen, aber Kathi bemerkt es kaum. Schließlich steht Sam auf und holt seinen Umhang hervor.

„Ich gehe mich nun umziehen, bis gleich" sagt er, dann ist er auch schon aus der Abteiltür hinaus in den Flur gegangen. Kathi und Joe sind aus ihren Gedanken geschreckt, als Sam gesprochen hat und blicken ihm hinterher. Joe wendet seinen Blick dann zu Kathi, die ihn wieder stumm erwidert. Nach einer ganzen Weile, in der Joe wieder rot im Gesicht geworden ist, sagt er schließlich „Kathi...Ich... Das vorhin tut mir leid...Ich...Ich wollte nicht, dass du dir wehtust und...." er bricht ab, läuft noch röter an und senkt den Blick, dann nuschelt er etwas unverständliches und Kathi will gerade nachfragen, als Sam zurückkommt, komplett umgezogen.

Kathi kann Sam nur stumm ansehen, sie schafft es nicht, ein Wort herauszubringen.

_Wow...Ich.. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass er so gut in Uniform aussieht..._ schießt es ihr durch den Kopf.

Sam setzt sich wieder und sieht Kathi an.

„Kathi, was ist? Was hast du?"

Kathi, aus ihren schwärmerischen Gedanken gerissen, blickt ihn an und stammelt dann „Ich? Ach nichts, nichts..."

Dann steht sie auf und holt ihren Umhang hervor, um sich ebenfalls umzuziehen und gerade, als sie die Abteiltür öffnet, rührt sich Joe wieder.

„Warte, ich komme mit!"

„Dann beeil dich, ich glaube, wir sind bald da..."

Joe beeilt sich tatsächlich und holt seinen Umhang hervor und folgt Kathi aus dem Abteil.

Kurze Zeit später kommen beide umgezogen wieder zurück und lassen sich auf ihre Sitze sinken.

Alle drei versinken wieder in Schweigen, aber schon wenige Minuten später schallt eine Stimme durch den Zug: "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the scholl seperately"

Auf Kathis Gesicht breitet sich ein Grinsen aus.

„Hatte ich doch Recht! Na, dann wollen wir mal...."

Sie steht auf und öffnet die Abteiltür, aber auf den Gang hinaus kommt sie gar nicht erst: Er ist voll von Schülern und es wird quer durch den Wagen gerufen. Ein paar Schüler, die an ihrem Abteil vorbeikommen, sehen Kathi verwirrt an, werden aber weitergeschoben und bekommen so keine Gelegenheit dazu, Kathi näher zu betrachten.

Kathi selbst ist furchtbar verwirrt, sie begreift nicht, was an ihr so besonderes sein soll. Schließlich schiebt sie sich einfach auf den Gang hinaus in der Hoffnung, Joe und Sam nicht zu verlieren und schafft es irgendwie, zur Tür vorzudringen. Dort blickt sie hinter sich und erkennt, dass Sam und Joe nicht weit hinter ihr stehen. Als Joe Kathis Blick auffängt, winkt er ihr zu, errötet aber sofort wieder und lässt die Hand sinken.

Kathi dreht sich leicht schmunzelnd wieder um, als man über das Gerede, von dem sie derzeit kaum ein Wort versteht, die Bremsen quietschen hört und der Zug zum Stehen kommt. Die Türen öffnen sich und die Schüler strömen heraus – in einen richtig dicken Platzregen.

Sofort kreischen viele Mädchen auf und versuchen, ihre Haare zu schützen, was natürlich nicht funktioniert und Kathi muss lachen. Ihr ist es egal, wie doll es regnet, auch wenn ihr der Regen nicht so ganz passt. Aber diesen Tussis tut es gut, mal so richtig nass zu werden...Grinsend dreht sie sich zu den Jungs um, die ebenfalls ein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken können.

„Firs' years! Firs' years over here!" hören sie eine freundliche Stimme und kurze Zeit später ist eine große Lampe zu erkennen, die hin und her schwingt. Dahinter kommt die größte Person zu Vorschein, die Kathi je gesehen hat: 4 Meter groß und das Gesicht mit dichtem, anscheinend ungezähmten, Bart und buschigen Augenbrauen. Ebensowenig scheint das Haar gebändigt geworden zu sein.

„Firs' years come here!" wiederholt er.

Nach kurzer Zeit sind alle Erstklässler bei ihm versammelt und er grinst.

„Good, good, Ev'rybody seems to be here. My name's Hagrid. Jus' Hagrid. An' now: C'mon and follow me!"

Kathi blickt ihn einfach nur stumm an und folgt ihm dann. Sie ist mit einem Mal furchtbar nervös und hat ein Kribbeln im Bauch, so als ob sie vor einer riesigen Achterbahn stünde und nun nicht mehr umdrehen kann. Umdrehen kann sie nun wirklich nicht mehr... Aber das will sie auch gar nicht.

„Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec" ruft Hagrid über seine Schulter. „Jus' round this bend here."

Sie biegen um die Ecke und es gibt ein lautes „Ooooohh" und „Aaaaahh": der Pfad, der vorher eng und dunkel war, wird hier hell und breit und gibt den Blick auf einen großen See frei und auf dem dahinter liegenden Land steht ein großes Schloss, dessen Fenster hell erleuchtet sind. Es gibt unheimlich viele Türme und Erker, wie sie trotz der Dunkelheit erkennen können.

Hagrid führt sie weiter zu einem Bootsanleger, wo er ihnen sagt, dass nicht mehr als 4 Personen in ein Boot dürfen.

Kathi steigt zusammen mit Joe und Sam in ein Boot, zu ihnen gesellt sich noch ein schüchternes Mädchen mit Namen Angie.

Sie ist während der Fahrt auf dem See, bei der sie alle klitschnass werden, denn der Regen hört nicht auf, sehr schweigsam und bringt kein Wort hervor und die drei versuchen auch gar nicht erst, sie zum Reden zu bringen. Sie fahren schließlich unter einer Klippe hindurch und kommen in einem unterirdischen „Hafen" an.

Hagrid sieht nochmal alle Boote durch, ehe er sie eine Steintreppe hinaufführt, die an einem großen Portal mit einem schweren Türklopfer endet.

Hagrid klopft dreimal laut dagegen und augenblicklich öffnet sich die Tür und es erscheint eine Person, mit der sie am allerwenigsten gerechnet hätte...


	10. Chapter 10

**Kapitel 10: Das Festmahl**

In dem geöffneten Tor steht kein geringerer als Remus Lupin!

_Aber...Was?_ schießt es Kathi nur durch den Kopf.

„Welcome in Hogwarts! Hagrid, how are they? Was it very wet?"

Hagrid nickt nur und sagt dann leicht grinsend „Yeah, they all seemed swimmin' not ridin' in a boat, Remus."  
Remus blickt kurz über die kleine Schar an Erstklässlern, dann öffnet er das Portal weiter und lässt sie eintreten. Automatisch drängen sich die Erstklässler in der riesigen Halle eng zusammen... Kathi reckt den Kopf in den Nacken, um die Decke zu sehen... Sie ist furchtbar weit über ihnen, man kann sie kaum erkennen und die ganze Halle ist sicherlich so groß, dass ihr ganzes Haus hineingepasst hätte.

Als sie einen Stupser in ihrem Rücken spürt, zuckt sie zusammen und dreht sich um. Es war Joe, der sie in den rücken gepikst hat.

„Kathi, es geht weiter. Sieh doch mal!" sagt Joe und deutet auf die Erstklässler, die sich nun durch eine kleine Tür in einen Nebenraum zwängen. Kathi reißt die Augen auf und läuft hinterher, Sam und Joe folgen ihr.

Ohne, dass Kathi es bemerkt hat, ist Hagrid in die große Halle geschlüpft und nun sind sie in dem kleinen Raum, in dem sich alle gegenseitig auf die Füße treten, mit Lupin.

Dieser lässt seinen Blick über die kleine Schar Erstklässler schweifen und lächelt dabei leicht, dann sagt er schließlich.

„Again: Welcome in Hogwarts! There will be a start-of-term banquet in a short while, but before that meal you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts.

The classes are with members from your house, you will sleep in your house and you will spend free time in your house.

There are four houses: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. Most of you probably know many things about Hogwarts – this year we have noone, who is out of a muggle family. It's almost time for the sorting, I will lead you now into the great hall and then you will be sorted into your houses. Your house-teachers will explain you the rest after the meal. And now: Follow me please."

Es gab einen kurzen Applaus für Lupin, auch von Kathi und Joe, obwohl sie nur die Hälfte verstanden haben. Dann ging Lupin aus der Tür und alle neuen Schüler im Gänsemarsch hinter ihm her. Sam geht hinter Kathi, Joe vor ihr. Sie hat die ganze Zeit das Gefühl, als ob Sam ihr Löcher in den Schädel starrt... deshalb blickt sie kurz lächelnd über ihre Schulter, aber Sam sieht sich im Vorbeigehen das große Portal an, durch das sie hineingekommen sind und als er ihren Blick bemerkt, schaut er sie an und erwidert ihr Lächeln. Kathi wird augenblicklich wieder Rot im Gesicht und schaut wieder nach vorne. Lupin hat soeben das Portal zu der großen Halle erreicht, so wie es aussieht und als er eine Tür öffnet, dringt lautes Stimmengewirr, Gekicher und Gebrabbel an ihre Ohren.

Lupin geht weiter voran, die Schüler wie auf einer Schnur aufgereiht hinterher. Kathi wird ganz mulmig zumute, als sie in die Halle tritt... Denn als die bereits anwesenden Schüler bemerkt haben, dass die Auswahlzeremonie beginnt, verstummen sie und sutpsen ihre Nachbarn an, damit diese ebenfalls still werden.

Es fühlt sich sehr merkwürdig in Kathis Magengrube an, so viele Augenpaare sind auf die kleine Schar neuer Schüler gerichtet. Da erblickt sie einen dreibeinigen Stuhl, auf dem ein alter Hut liegt. Die Schüler reihen sich mit dem Rücken zu dem großen Lehrertisch auf, Kathi hat keine Chance, zu erkennen, welche Lehrer dort sitzen, und ob sie jemanden davon erkennt.

Im Hut öffnet sich kurz über der Krempe ein Riss und der Hut beginnt zu singen:

_A thousand years or more ago,_

_When I was newly sewn,_

_There lived four wizards of renown,_

_Whose names are still well known:_

_Bold Gryffindor, from wild moor,_

_Fair Ravenclaw, from glen,_

_Sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad,_

_Shrewd Slytherin, from fen._

_They shared a wish, a hope, a dream,_

_They hatched a daring plan_

_To educate young sorcerers_

_Thus Hogwarts School began._

_Now each of these four founders_

_Formed their own house, for each_

_Did value different virtues_

_In the ones they had to teach._

_By Gryffindor, the bravest were_

_Prized far beyond the rest;_

_For Ravenclaw, the cleverest_

_Would always be the best;_

_For Hufflepuff, hard workers were_

_Most worthy of admission;_

_And power-hungry Slytherin_

_Loved those of great ambition._

_While still alive they did divide_

_Their favourites from the throng,_

_Yet how to pick the worthy ones_

_When they were dead and gone?_

_'Twas Gryffindor who found the way,_

_He whipped me off his head_

_The founders put some brains in me_

_So I could choose instead!_

_Now slip me snug about your ears,_

_I've never yet been wrong,_

_I'll have a look inside your mind_

_And tell where you belong!_

Ein kleiner Tumult entsteht und auch fast alle der Neuen drehen sich zu ihren Nachbarn um... Der Hut hat soeben das Lied aus Harry's viertem Schuljahr gesungen – aber warum?

Diese Frage huscht durch die ganze Halle bis sich eine Stimme in der Halle erhebt, die Kathi nicht kennt, ihr aber bekannt vorkommt: „Quiet! Be quiet please! We will go on with the ceremony now, so be quiet!"

Alle verstummen auf einen Schlag und Kathi wagt es, sich umzudrehen. Professor McGonagall steht noch in der Mitte hinter dem langen Lehrertisch, zumindest glaubt Kathi, dass es Professor McGonagall ist.

Als Kathi sie genauer mustern will, richtet sich der Blick von Professor McGonagall direkt auf Kathi, die lächelt und sich dann wieder umdreht. Lupin zieht gerade eine Pergamentrolle aus seinem Umhang, die er entrollt -– sie ist nicht sehr lang, es stehen vielleicht 20 Schüler darauf.

„Asbury - Bailey, Iona!" sagt Lupin. Ein schüchtern wirkendes Mädchen mit kurzen braunen Haaren tritt aus der Reihe hervor und setzt sich dann nervös den Hut auf. Kurze Zeit später verkündet der Hut laut in die Halle hinaus: „Hufflepuff!

Der Tisch auf der rechten Seite fing an zu applaudieren, um Iona zu begrüßen – besonders hervor stach ein Geist, der Geist des fetten Mönches, der, wenn Kathi sich richtig erinnert, der Hausgeist von Hufflepuff ist.

„Canterberry, Cathrin!" einen Moment Pause – dann: „Ravenclaw!"

„Gryffin, Katharina!" Kathi tritt nervös aus der Reihe hervor, setzt aber ein selbstbewusstes Lächeln auf, als sie Sams Blick in ihrem Rücken spürt. Sie zwinkert Joe zu und geht dann weiter zu dem Stuhl, auf dem sie sich niederlässt. Der Hut senkt sich über ihre Augen, sodass sie nun das Innere des Hutes sieht. „Soso... Eine Gryffin... Dein Vater war ein schlaues Kerlchen.. Das gleiche Potential sehe ich auch bei dir.." spricht eine Stimme – erstaunlicherweise auf Deutsch – in ihrem Kopf. Kathi denkt nur _Bitte nicht nach Slytherin...Nicht Slytherin..._ – „Also nicht nach Slytherin..? Dann.. GRYFFINDOR!" Das letze Wort schreit der Hut laut heraus, so wie Kathi es an der Reaktion der Halle hören kann und grinst, plötzlich gar nicht mehr unsicher, sondern einfach nur erleichtert. Sie wartet, bis Lupin ihr den Hut abnimmt und steht dann auf, um zum Gryffindor – Tisch zu gehen.

Als sie sich an den Tisch setzt, wird ihr von vielen Leuten auf die Schulter geklopft und immer wieder hört sie Glückwünsche, während die Auswahlzeremonie weitergeht. Aber sie wimmelt alle ab, als sie „Leutwein, Sam!" hört.

Gespannt schaut sie nach vorne und es vergehen quälend langsame Sekunden, ehe der Hut ausruft: „Slytherin!"

Kathi stöhnt auf. Und sie sieht, dass auch Sam mit dieser Wahl des Hutes nicht besonders glücklich ist, er geht langsam und es wirkt fast wie gezwungen, zum Slytherin – Tisch hinüber.

Aus dem Augenwinkel bemerkt sie, dass auch Joe, der nun nur noch mit wenigen weiteren Schülern vorne steht, verwundert scheint. Aber bevor Kathi näher darüber nachdenken kann, geht es auch schon weiter mit der Zeremonie.

„Thurgood, Victoria Nicoletta!" Ein hübsches Mädchen mit langem, fließenden brauen Haar tritt selbstbewusst aus der Reihe hervor und lässt sich galant auf dem Stuhl nieder. Nur zwei Sekunden später ruft der Hut: „Gryffindor!"

Alle fingen an zu klatschen – auch Kathi, die sich aber ein wenig über das Mädchen wundert, denn nahezu alle Jungs, an denen sie vorbeiläuft, verrenken sich den Hals, um Victoria zu betrachten. Diese lässt sich galant neben Kathi sinken und lächelt sie an.

„Hello! I'm Victoria. You must be Katharina, right?" Kathi nickt nur, verwundert über das strahlende Lächeln Victorias und über deren Offenheit.

„Why are you so quiet? Katharina, it's our first evening here in Hogwarts!" sagt Victoria. Kathi schüttelt nur den Kopf und sagt dann „Sorry... I'm very tired and my friend is in Slytherin..."

„You mean Sam? Yeah... It's such a shame... He's so good-looking..."erwidert Victoria und schielt zum Slytherin – Tisch hinüber.

Kathi bekommt gar nicht mit, dass inzwischen noch zwei weitere Schüler in ihre Häuser geschickt wurden und nun Joe dran ist, aber sie merkt auf, als sie „Tschechner, Jonathan!" hört.

Auch Victoria verstummt, als sie bemerkt, dass Kathi ihr gar nicht mehr zuhört.

Joe lässt sich, hochrot im Gesicht, auf dem Stuhl nieder, aber kaum, dass der Hut seinen Kopf berührt hat, ruft der Hut aus: „Gryffindor!" und Joe macht sich, sichtlich erleichtert, auf den Weg zu Kathi, die ein wenig zur Seite rutscht, damit er auch noch Platz hat. Joe grinst sie verlegen an und lässt sich dann neben Kathi sinken. Er schaut kurz zu Victoria, die wieder versucht, Kathis Aufmerksamkeit für sich zu gewinnen, dann aber wieder zu Kathi, die nur grinst und mit den Augen rollt.

_Ich hoffe, Joe hat verstanden, was ich will.. Wir können jetzt und hier nicht reden, nicht vor Victoria.. _denkt Kathi und wendet sich dann nach vorne zum Tisch, wo McGonagall bereits steht und ihre Rede begonnen hat, aber Kathi hört gar nicht genau zu... Sie versinkt in Gedanken, wie es Sam wohl in Slytherin geht... Nur einzelne Wortfetzen dringen an ihr Ohr.

„Welcome.....Enjoy your meal!"

McGonagall setzt sich wieder und mit einem Schlag sind die Platten und Schüsseln gefüllt mit dampfenden Speisen und Kathi haut, aus ihren Gedanken gerissen durch das plötzliche Geklapper des Bestecks und der Teller, selbst gut rein – sie hat plötzlich einen Bärenhunger. Victoria ignoriert sie erst einmal, will sie sich doch nicht den Abend versauen, nur weil sie sich mit dieser Zicke herumärgern muss.

Auch Joe beweist, dass er großen Hunger hat und so essen beide stumm, den Gesprächen um sich herum lauschend.

Nach dem Essen erhebt sich McGonagall aufs neue und blickt kurz auf alle vier Tische, ehe sie ihre Rede beginnt.

McGonagall setzt gerade dazu an, ihre Rede zu halten, als sie spürt, wie ihr jemand auf die Schulter klopft. Verwirrt schaut sie zur Seite und erblickt Hermine, die sie anlächelt und in ihr Ohr flüstert „Kommt ihr? Lasst sie nur reden, für euch wird dieses Jahr nichts besonderes dabei sein – ihr habt beide sicher zur Genüge die Bücher gelesen und wisst, was in den Reden vorkommt, das hat sich bei Professor McGonagall nicht geändert."

Kathi nickt und tippt Joe auf die Schulter, der zusammenzuckt und dann verwirrt Kathi ansieht – aber als er sieht, dass Hermine da ist, klärt sich sein Blick und er erhebt sich ebenso wie Kathi, um Hermine zu folgen, die sich bereits auf den Weg aus der Halle gemacht hat.

Ihnen folgen viele Blicke, besonders neugierige vom Gryffindor – Tisch, während sie gehen und Kathi atmet erleichtert auf, als sie aus der Halle getreten sind und nun wieder in der Eingangshalle stehen.

Hermine schaut sie schmunzelnd an, sagt aber nichts und geht dann die breite Marmortreppe hinauf, Joe und Kathi folgen ihr ein wenig zögernd.

Direkt im ersten Stock wendet sich Hermine nach links und öffnet dann die zweite Tür links.

Hinter ihr treten Joe und Kathi ein, ein wenig nervös.

„Setzt euch doch, ihr braucht keine Angst zu haben" sagt Hermine grinsend zu den beiden, woraufhin sie sich setzen.

Das Büro ist sehr unauffällig, fast so, wie Kathi es sich immer vorgestellt hat.

In einer Ecke lodert ein Kamin und davor stehen zwei gemütliche Sessel, die Stühle, auf denen Joe und Kathi sitzen, sind sehr bequem.

Hermine geht zu einem Schrank hinüber und holt eine Flasche hervor, die sie auf den Schreibtisch stellt.

„So.. Der Trank ist fertig. Aber ich muss euch warnen! Ihr dürft nicht mehr als einen Schluck davon trinken, sonst geschehen mit euch sehr.. sonderbare Dinge."

Kathi und Joe nicken fast gleichzeitig und Hermine nickt, lächelt und erhebt sich, um zwei kleine Gläser zu holen, in die sie jeweils ein wenig aus der Flasche eingießt.

„Achja und ehe ich es vergesse: Der Trank wirkt nur für zwei Wochen, ihr müsst rechtzeitig Bescheid sagen, sollte er zur Neige gehen."

Kathi nickt nur und schaut ein wenig skeptisch auf das kleine Glas vor ihr. Die Flüssigkeit darin ist klar, riecht aber... nach Schlamm und dampft leicht.

Sie wirft einen kurzen Seitenblick auf Joe, der nickt und dann nehmen die beiden ihr Glas und trinken einen Schluck.


	11. Chapter 11

Kapitel 11: Der erste Morgen in Hogwarts

Zu Kathis Erstaunen schmeckt der Trank gar nicht so eklig, wie er riecht, er schmeckt eher nach Himbeere. Sie will gerade zu einem nächsten Schluck ansetzen, erinnert sich dann aber daran, dass sie nicht mehr als einen Schluck trinken dürfen... Sie stellt das Glas wieder ab und schaut auf den kleinen Rest im Glas.

Joe sieht Kathi gebannt an, er wirkt unsicher, ob das alles wirklich so stimmt... Dann hören sie Hermines Stimme, sie hören, wie sie auf Englisch spricht, aber merkwürdigerweise klingt alles klar und verständlich – so, als ob Hermine Deutsch sprechen würde.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?" Kathi nickt nur und schaut verdutzt Joe an, der aber noch erstaunter aussieht als Kathi.

„Ja, es ist alles ok.. Es.. Es ist nur merkwürdig. Plötzlich verstehe ich Englisch so, als ob ich nie etwas anderes gesprochen hätte." sagt Kathi langsam und Joe neben ihr nickt.

Hermine lächelt sacht und sagt „Das ist normal – das ist die Wirkung des Tranks, ihr werdet euch daran sehr schnell gewöhnen." Sie blickt auf die große Standuhr, die in der Ecke gegenüber des Kamins steht. „Ihr solltet nun wieder in die große Halle gehen – Die Rede von Professor McGonagall ist jeden Augenblick zu Ende und ihr wollt doch nicht, dass ihr noch mehr auffallt, als ihr es ohnehin schon tut, oder?"

Kathi nickt nur, nimmt Joes Hand, der sofort errötet und steht auf. Sie will schon zur Tür gehen, als Hermine sie noch einmal aufhält.

„Wartet, ihr bekommt jeder ein Fläschchen vom dem Trank, falls er früher aufhört zu wirken." Kathi und Joe nehmen jeweils ein Fläschchen von Hermine entgegen, schieben es in ihre Umhangtasche und sagen noch „Danke" und eilen dann die große Treppe hinab.

Sie wollen gerade in die große Halle treten, als sich die Türen vor ihnen öffnen und kleine Schlangen ihnen entgegen kommen. Zuerst sind Kathi und Joe verwirrt, aber als Kathi Victoria entdeckt, packt sie Joe an der Hand und zieht ihn mit sich in die kurze Schlange hinein.

„Wo habt ihr denn gesteckt?" zischt Victoria über ihre Schulter zu den beiden.

„Ich wüsste nicht, was dich das angeht!" zischt Kathi zurück. Joe, der hinter Kathi in die Schlange getreten ist, und dessen Hand Kathi immer noch hält, schweigt nur, hochrot im Gesicht. Aber Kathi selbst bekommt davon nichts mit. Sie ist viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, sich innerlich über Victoria aufzuregen.

Sie folgen einem älteren Schüler die große Treppe hinauf, der sie zielsicher durch mehrere Wandvorhänge und anscheinend feste Steinmauern und viele Treppen hinauf zu einem großen Gemälde führt, auf dem eine etwas dickere Dame in einem rosa Kleid zu sehen ist. Kathi bemerkt erst jetzt, dass sie Joes Hand immer noch hält... Und lässt ihn plötzlich wie von der Biene gestochen los, dass Joe noch mehr errötet und Kathi ein wenig erschrocken ansieht. Sie will etwas sagen, macht den Mund wieder zu – Joe das gleiche.

Inzwischen hat der ältere Schüler vorne, der ein Vertrauensschüler sein muss, das Passwort - _Aurora_ – genannt und das Gemälde schwingt zur Seite und gibt den Durchgang auf einen geräumigen Saal mit Ohrensesseln, Sofas und mehreren Tischen frei. Die Gryffindors bleiben erst einmal erstaunt stehen und blicken sich erstaunt um. Kathi bemerkt, dass am großen schwarzen Brett an der Wand schon mehrere Zettel hängen und sieht sich dann weiter in dem kreisrunden Raum um.

Der Vertrauensschüler deutet auf eine Treppe links vom Kamin und erklärt, dass dort hinauf die Jungenschlafsäle sind, rechts vom Kamin eine Treppe hinauf die Mädchenschlafsäle. Alle nicken und ein Junge gähnt verhalten. Der Vertrauensschüler grinst und meint „Nun geht schon ihr werdet euch hier sehr rasch zurechtfinden, da bin ich sicher."

Alle nicken nur noch verschlafen, der Vetrauensschüler schaut noch einmal alle kurz an und verschwindet auf der Treppe links vom Kamin.

„Nun denn... Schlaf gut, Joe. Ich bin hundemüde und werde mich jetzt schlafen legen." Sagt Kathi und beugt sich dann ein wenig vor, um Joe ins Ohr zu flüstern „Mal sehen, wie ich mit Victoria zurechtkomme – ich hoffe ganz gut, aber wenn nicht, kann sie mir auch gestohlen bleiben" Sie grinst ihn noch an und eilt dann flinken Fußes die Treppe rechts vom Kamin hinauf, wo sie dann vor einer Tür stehenbleibt, auf der in goldenen Lettern „Erstklässler" steht. Sie öffnet die Tür und stellt fest, dass bis jetzt nur Victoria hier mit im Raum ist, die bereits ein Bett beschlagnahmt hat. Anscheinend hat sie gar nicht mehr darauf gewartet, dass der Vertrauensschüler – Kathi muss unbedingt noch seinen Namen herausfinden – sie entlassen hat, sondern ist einfach nach oben gegangen – selbst im Badezimmer hat sie sich schon ausgebreitet, wie Kathi feststellen muss, als sie Victorias Stimme aus dem Bad hört.

„Ich hoffe, es ist in Ordnung, dass ich das Bett in der Mitte genommen habe? Am Fenster zieht es immer so und an der Tür auch. Ich glaube, außer uns kommt nur noch ein Mädchen dazu und wir haben dann noch zwei Betten frei, ich dachte, so wäre es in Ordnung."

„Ja, alles klar. Dann nehme ich das Bett am Fenster." entgegnet Kathi mehr zu sich, als zu Victoria.

„Achja" erklingt es aus dem Badezimmer und eine Victoria mit großen Lockenwicklern und in einem Satinnachthemd tritt aus dem Bad. „Ich hoffe, du schnarchst nicht."

Kathi schüttelt nur den Kopf und wendet ihren Blick ab zu ihrem Koffer, auf dem Hermine sitzt, wie sie erfreut feststellen muss. _Beinahe schon erstaunlich, dass Victoria nichts dazu gesagt hat..._ denkt sich Kathi grinsend und streichelt Hermine übers Gefieder, die leise schuhut und mit den Flügeln raschelt.

„Du möchtest sicher raus, fliegen, oder? Komm, ich lasse dich eben raus. Du weißt ja, wo du mich findest." Hermine klappert mit dem Schnabel und flattert auf Kathis Schulter, die zum Fenster hinübergeht, es öffnet und Hermine nach draußen lässt. Lächelnd schaut Kathi ihr eine Weile nach, dann schließt sie das Fenster wieder und macht sich daran, ihren Koffer auszupacken und dann schnell ins Bett zu gehen.

An das andere Mädchen, das eigentlich noch kommen sollte, aber scheinbar nicht gekommen ist, denkt sie gar nicht mehr, während sie sich fertig macht und Victoria sich ins Bett legt, eine Augenmaske auf dem Gesicht und scheinbar schon schlafend.

Kathi schließt die Badezimmertür, macht es sich in ihrem Bett gemütlich und liegt noch eine Weile wach, alles durchspielend, was an diesem Tag geschehen war.

_Wie geht es wohl Sam? Er meinte doch, er möchte nicht nach Slytherin, obwohl seine ganze Familie dort war... Und ob Joe wohl schon schläft?_ Sie seufzt leise, blickt in den sternklaren Himmel hinaus, wie sie ihn selten zu Hause gesehen hat und schläft schließlich übermüdet ein.

*

Am nächsten Morgen wird Kathi von einem leisen Geräusch geweckt. Sie öffnet verschlafen die Augen und blickt sich um, kann aber nichts erkennen – Victoria schläft noch tief und fest und auch geht die Sonne gerade erst auf, es ist also noch Zeit bis zum Frühstück. Verschlafen setzt sich Kathi auf, als sich das Geräusch wiederholt, aber Kathi kann immer noch nichts erkennen. Sie schüttelt verwirrt den Kopf und blickt aus dem Fenster, der Himmel ist klar und hat einen blassorangen Ton. Sie lächelt, steht auf und geht zum Fenster öffnet es und lässt die frische Luft ins Zimmer hinein, es stinkt ziemlich nach einem von Victorias Parfüms oder so etwas... Kathi grinst, als durch das geöffnete Fenster nicht nur Vogelgezwitscher dringt, sondern auch klare frische Luft. Kathi streckt sich am Fenster und dreht sich dann zu Victoria um, die ihren Vorhang ums Bett nicht richtig zugezogen hat. Diese schläft immer noch tief und fest und so lässt Kathi den Blick auf ihren Wecker wandern. Es ist halb 7 – also Zeit genug, um noch zu duschen. Kathi geht lächelnd ins Bad, lässt das Fenster einfach offen und duscht ausgiebig, bis die beiden Spiegel im Bad beschlagen sind.

Als sie aus dem Bad kommt, ist Victoria wach, liegt aber noch ein wenig verschlafen im Bett.

„Guten Morgen, Victoria." sagt Kathi lächelnd, während sie nach ihren Sachen greift und sich rasch anzuziehen beginnt. „Morgen, Kathi... Hast du das Fenster aufgemacht?" erwidert Victoria verschlafen.

_Was ist denn mit ihr los? So freundlich?_ denkt sich Kathi insgeheim, freut sich aber, dass Victoria heute umgänglicher ist.

„Ja, die Luft ist so herrlich und da habe ich mir gedacht, sie hier reinzulassen." – „Alles klar, danke." Victoria lächelt Kathi verschlafen an.

„Wunderst du dich? Ich weiß, dass ich gestern Abend nicht gerade freundlich zu dir war, aber... Naja... Ich dachte mir, da wir doch alleine hier zu sein scheinen, kann man sich auch arrangieren, findest du nicht?" Kathi nickt erst nur verdutzt, knöpft dann ihre Bluse zu und sagt dann lächelnd „Okay. Du hast ja Recht. Weißt du, es freut mich."

Victoria lächelt Kathi nur an und Kathi lächelt zurück. _Wie schön.. ich freue mich, dass wir uns nun doch zu verstehen scheinen. Ich hoffe, so geht es heute weiter – wenn der Tag schon so schön anfängt..._ denkt Kathi, dann sagt sie zu Victoria „Ähm, Victoria, du solltest dich vielleicht langsam beeilen – um halb 8 ist Frühstück, wir haben 7 Uhr und um halb 9 fängt der Unterricht an, also wenn du dich nicht abhetzen willst..."

Victoria sieht Kathi entsetzt an. „Schon 7? So ein Mist, ich wollte doch noch... Ach egal. Wartest du noch kurz? Ich bin in 15 Minuten fertig. – Okay, 20 Minuten – Und du kannst mich ruhig Viccy nennen!" fügt Victoria noch hinzu, als sie schon aufgesprungen ist und ins Bad geflitzt ist.

„Klar warte ich!" sagt Kathi grinsend und wirft sich ihren Umhang um, ehe ihr auffällt, dass sie ihre Krawatte noch gar nicht umhat. Lachend zieht Kathi ihren Umhang wieder aus, macht sich die Krawatte um – W_ie gut, dass ich sie nicht noch selber binden muss_ – und zieht sich dann ihren Umhang wieder an. Kathi hat sich gerade wieder auf ihr Bett gesetzt, als Viccy wieder aus dem Bad kommt, zwar noch nicht angezogen, aber ohne Lockenwickler im Haar, die Haare sind wunderbar wild lockig – so, wie Kathi es gerne hätte. Wenn sie dabei an ihre lange glatte und rote Haarmähne denkt... Sie grinst schief, Viccy zieht sich so schnell ihre Uniform an, dann gehen beide lachend und scherzend hinunter in die große Halle, die bereits sehr voll ist, die meisten der Plätze sind schon besetzt.

Viccy und Kathi suchen sich einen Platz in der Mitte des Gryffindor-Tisches und fangen an, zu essen. Kathi führt sich gerade einen Toast mit Marmelade zu Gemüte, als sie in die Seite gestubst wird.

„Flitwick geht rum und verteilt die Stundenpläne!" zischt ihr der Junge zu. Kathi blickt auf, sieht Flitwick, stößt Viccy in die Seite und da ist Flitwick auch schon heran und reicht ihnen ihre Stundenpläne

Sofort stürzen sich die Mädchen darauf.

„Sieh mal, wir haben gleich Verwandlung. Und danach Zauberkunst! Und alles in Doppelstunden..:" sagt Viccy ganz aufgeregt, aber als sie die Doppelstunden erwähnt, sackt ihre Stimme in sich zusammen.

„Hmm... Und dann schon Mittagessen - und heute Nachmittag Zaubertränke.. Und das mit den Slytherins..." entgegnet Kathi nur gedankenverloren. Sie ist in Gedanken schon wieder bei Sam. _Wenigstens ist so sicher, dass ich ihn heute noch sehe..._ denkt sie sich. An Joe denkt sie momentan gar nicht, die Aufregung um die Stundenpläne die nun in der ganzen Halle herrscht, ist viel zu groß.

Kathi sieht auf ihre Armbanduhr. „Oh Mist, Viccy komm! Wir müssen noch unsere Taschen holen und es ist schon viertel nach 8!" Viccy sieht Kathi einen Moment ungläubig an, dann jedoch springt sie auf, greift Kathi an die Hand und zieht sie mit sich hoch in den Gryffindorturm.

Kathi wundert hier schon gar nichts mehr und so wundert es sie nicht, dass sie sich nicht einmal auf ihrem Weg verlaufen, obwohl sie allen Grund dazu gehabt hätte bei den 142 Treppen in Hogwarts.

Im Turm angekommen greifen sich die beiden nur ihre Taschen, schieben ihre Bücher für Verwandlung und Zauberkunst in die Tasche, ein paar Rollen Pergament, eine Feder und das Tintenfass dazu, dann schauen sich beide einen Moment an, dann lachen sie los und machen sich lachend auf den Weg zu Verwandlung.


	12. Chapter 12

**Kapitel 12:** Der erste Tag oder eine Menge Überraschungen

Die beiden Mädchen verlaufen sich einige Male auf dem Weg hoch zum Turm, finden aber jedes Mal den Weg zurück und kaum, dass sie am Ende der Treppe angekommen sind und noch einige Meter vom Porträt entfernt sind rufen Kathi und Viccy gleichzeitig _„Aurora!"_ Kurz schauen sich die beiden in die Augen und fangen an zu lachen, dann laufen sie beide nacheinander durch das Porträt und flitzen hoch in ihren Schlafsaal, schnappen sich ihre Taschen und stopfen eben die Bücher für Verwandlung und Zauberkunst hinein, krallen sich ihre Stundenpläne wieder und schieben sie zwischen die Bücher, dann flitzen sie genauso schnell die Treppe wieder hinab durch den Gemeinschaftsraum, vorbei an verdattert schauenden Sechstklässlern und durch das Porträt. „Viel Spaß an eurem ersten Tag hier in Hogwarts!" hören sie die fette Dame noch rufen, dann sind sie schon die Treppe hinab verschwunden und schnappen nach Luft.

„Weißt du, wo wir hin müssen, Viccy?" fragt Kathi etwas atemlos, aber Viccy schüttelt nur den Kopf und bringt knapp hervor „3. Stock...Irgendein Flur da..."

Kathi sieht auf ihre Uhr. „Mist! Viccy, komm, wir haben nur noch 2 Minuten!" Viccy schnappt sich einfach Kathis Hand und zieht sie mit sich, einige Treppen hinab, wo sie fast in Filch rennen. _Oh nein! Bitte nicht jetzt! Wir haben nur noch eine Minute...._ denkt Kathi ein wenig verzweifelt.

„Wo wollt ihr hin, ihr zwei Gören, hm? Was habt ihr hier zu suchen??" schnauzt Filch sie an. „Wir... Wir sind auf dem Weg zu Verwandlung und -" „Auf dem Weg zu Verwandlung?" fragt Filch argwöhnisch. Doch bevor sie etwas sagen können, kommt eine hübsche junge Frau mit bonbonrosa Haaren um die Ecke und rettet sie.

„Danke..." sagt Kathi noch etwas verdattert, während sie Filch einfach stehen lassen.

„Ach, keine Ursache, ihr beiden. Ihr seid neu hier dieses Jahr, oder?" Beide Mädchen nicken nur. „Ja... Ich bin Kathi und das ist Viccy" sagt Kathi, die Frau nicht aus den Augen lassend. „Und du – ähm... Ich meine Sie?" Die Frau lacht „Ihr könnt ruhig Du zu mir sagen – ich bin Tonks. Nymphadora Tonks, um genau zu sein, aber nennt mich lieber Tonks." Kathi bleibt erstaunt stehen. _Das ist Tonks? Ich habe sie mir... anders vorgestellt.. ich hätte nicht erwartet, dass sie in Echt auch so nett ist!_ „Tonks..?" murmelt Kathi nur leise vor sich hin und bekommt einen Piekser von Viccy in die Seite. „Kommst du jetzt, oder was?" Kathi blickt verwirrt auf und nickt. „Ja, klar..." Tonks ist unterdessen schon vorgelaufen und hinter der nächsten Ecke verschwunden.

„Ich glaube, da hinten müsste der Raum für Verwandlung sein." Sagt Viccy. „Aber wir müssen uns beeilen, es ist bald schon 5 nach halb." Kathi nickt und zusammen gehen sie um die Ecke. Sie erkennt Joe, der gerade in einen Raum tritt.

„Hey Joe!" ruft Kathi, woraufhin Joe erstaunt stehen bleibt. Ein Lächeln breitet sich auf seinem Gesicht aus und er dreht sich wieder um, läuft ihnen entgegen.

„Morgen, Kathi." Skeptisch mustert er Viccy. Sein Blick sagt Kathi, dass er wissen will, was passiert ist – seit wann die beiden sich so gut zu verstehen scheinen. Kathi schüttelt den Kopf und sagt leise „Später" dann grinst sie und geht durch die Tür, durch die Joe gerade gehen wollte.

Abrupt bleibt sie stehen.

„Tonks?!" entfährt es ihr. Tonks schaut zur Seite und grinst Kathi verlegen an. „Ja, ich. Aber Kathi.. Du und Viccy, ihr seid in meiner Verwandlungsklasse?" Kathi nickt langsam „Ja, scheint so... Aber..." sie verstummt und schaut sich um. Der Rest ihrer Klasse – der übrigens nicht sehr groß ist – schaut sie verwundert an. Aber erstaunlicherweise haben s ich alle nach hinten gesetzt, sodass Kathi sich einfach nach vorne setzt, fast direkt vors Pult. Joe nimmt sich den Platz links von ihr, Viccy rechts von ihr – sie sitzt nun direkt vor dem Pult. Kaum, dass Viccy sitzt, zieht sie aus ihrer Tasche das Verwandlungsbuch und eine Rolle Pergament sowie ihre Feder und ein Tintenfass hervor. Sorgfältig legt Viccy die Rolle ans hintere Ende ihres Tisches, das Fass und die Feder legt sie davor, dann das Buch direkt vor sich. Kathi beobachtet das Ganze nur mit Erstaunen. _Wie kann man nur so pingelig sein..?_ denkt sie sich. Dann schaut sie wieder nach vorne. Tonks hat das Ganze auch mit Erstaunen beobachtet, nun schüttelt sie den Kopf, schließt kurz die Augen und scheint sich zu sammeln, dann öffnet sie sie wieder und sagt mit erstaunlich kräftiger und klarer Stimme „Ruhe bitte!" Sofort verstummen die Gespräche und alle Blicke richten sich nach vorne.

Tonks lächelt verlegen und sagt dann „Ich heiße euch hier herzlich willkommen in Verwandlung. Mein Name ist Nymphadora Tonks – aber nennt mich einfach Tonks – Professor nur, wenn noch ein anderer Lehrer da ist, in Ordnung?" Sofort entsteht ein kleiner Tumult in der Klasse – das ist doch nicht normal? Kathi wirft einen kurzen Blick auf Joe, der ebenso verwirrt dreinschaut wie der Rest – nur Kathi und Viccy grinsen breit und wechseln kurz einen Blick. _Haben die anderen denn niemals die Bücher gelesen? Ich meine.. Die Harry Potter Bücher können doch auch der Zaubererwelt nicht entgangen sein, oder?_ Denkt sich Kathi nur grinsend.

Tonks steht vorne ein wenig verlegen und sagt schließlich etwas halblaut „Ruhe, bitte!" als sich nichts rührt, ruft sie es noch einmal, dieses Mal lauter. Jetzt werden die anderen wieder leise und schauen wieder nach vorne. Tonks, durch den Erfolg offenbar ermutigt, strafft die Schultern und fährt mit kräftiger Stimme fort:

„ Verwandlungen gehören zu den schwierigsten und gefährlichsten Zaubereien, die ihr hier in Hogwarts lernen werdet. Ich muss euch warnen, hier keinen Unsinn anzustellen – das könnte sonst übel für alle Beteiligten enden." Sie verstummt, zieht ihren Zauberstab, murmelt etwas, das Kathi nicht verstehen kann, woraufhin sich Tonks' Buch in einen Vogel verwandelt. Kathi sieht gebannt nach vorne. Das will sie auch lernen.... Ganz schnell.

„Ich werde die Klassenliste jetzt nicht durchgehen..."sagt Tonks leise, offenbar ein wenig verwirrt über die plötzliche Stille im Raum. Dann geht sie die Liste durch, die wirklich nicht lang ist...Außer Kathi, Viccy und Joe sind nur noch 2 Jungs in ihrer Klasse – Das Mädchen ist immer noch nicht aufgetaucht

„Kathi, würdest du eben bitte nach vorne kommen und die Streichhölzer hier holen und an jeden eins verteilen?" Kathi nickt, erhebt sich und nimmt ein kleines Kästchen von Tonks entgegen. Sie verteilt die Streichhölzer, dann stellt sie das Kästchen zurück auf Tonks' Pult und setzt sich wieder auf ihren Platz.

Alle Blicke richten sich wieder auf Tonks, die kurz verlegen lächelt und ihnen dann erklärt, wie sie es machen müssen:

„Ihr müsst das Wort klar und deutlich aussprechen und euch fest darauf konzentrieren, wie das Streichholz aussehen soll, wenn ihr meint, fertig zu sein." Dann sagt sie das Wort und los gings: Alle sprechen drauf los und auch Kathi, Joe und Viccy versuchen ihr Bestes.

Kathi schaut nach rechts, wie es Viccy geht und ihr klappt der Kiefer hinunter: Das Streichholz ist komplett Silber geworden und läuft an einem Ende leicht spitz zu. Kathi sieht ein wenig frustriert auf ihr eigenes: Es ist bisher nur leicht silbrig geworden. Als sie nach links zu Joe sieht, muss sie leicht schmunzeln: Sein Streichholz ist ganz schwarz geworden, fast so, als ob er ein gebrauchtes bekommen hätte. Er selbst ist ein wenig rot im Gesicht geworden vor Anstrengung.

Tonks geht nach einigen Minuten in der Klasse herum und begutachtet das Ergebnis. „Mhm...das sieht doch schonmal gar nicht so schlecht aus, Mr Church. Strengen Sie sich weiter so an!" dann kommt Tonks zu Kathi, Joe und Viccy.

„Mr Tschechner... Nun... Kopf hoch. Das wird schon. Schließlich ist das heute die erste Stunde und jeder hat mal einen schlechten Tag. Ich glaube an Sie, sie müssen nur an sich arbeiten und dürfen nicht aufgeben." Joe nickt ein wenig geknickt. Er hat inzwischen Viccys Streichholz gesehen und wie Kathi erkennen kann, ist er überhaupt nicht begeistert.. Sie legt eine Hand sanft auf seine, während Tonks vor dem Rest der Klasse Viccys Ergebnis lobt und sagt leise zu ihm, ein aufmunterndes Lächeln im Gesicht. „Mach dir keinen Kopf, Joe. Das wird schon. Gib nicht auf, so wie Tonks es gesagt hat." Sie zwinkert ihm zu und er lächelt ihr verlegen zu – Kathi weiß nicht so recht, warum er plötzlich hochrot anläuft... Sie schmunzelt leicht und wendet sich dann wieder an Tonks, die ihnen gerade beginnt, einige Dinge zu diktieren. Viccy hängt gebannt an Tonks' Lippen und hat alles um sich vergessen... Kathi bemerkt das grinsend und beeilt sich dann, eine Rolle Pergament hervorzuziehen und mitzuschreiben.

So hält Tonks sie bis zum Ende der Stunde auf Trab, und als es läutet, seufzen alle leise auf. Tonks entlässt sie grinsend und die kleine Gruppe macht sich auf zu Zauberkunst. Joe wirkt gleichzeitig geknickt und verlegen zugleich auf ihrem Weg und Kathi lässt Viccy, die gerade jetzt unbedingt mit Kathi über die Stunde sprechen will - _Es ist unser erster Tag und unsere erste Stunde ist gerade rum!!_ Schießt es ihr durch den Kopf – einfach sprechen und schaut besorgt auf Joe, der aber nichts merkt und gedankenverloren durch die Gänge läuft. Sie stoppen, als sie einen kleinen Zauberer vor ihnen entdecken – Kathi hält ihn erst für einen Wichtel, so klein ist er. Dann aber dreht er sich um und schaut kurz verwundert zu ihnen hoch und lächelt sie dann an. Er hat ein etwas verhutzeltes Gesicht, aber es hat viele Lachfalten darin eingegraben.

„Oh, Guten Morgen. Wo wollen Sie denn hin? Hier das Lehrerzimmer."

Ein wenig verwirrt wechseln Kathi und Viccy, die aufgehört hat zu reden, einen Blick.

„Nun.. Wir suchen den Raum für Zauberkunst. Können Sie uns vielleicht weiterhelfen?"

Plötzlich bricht der kleine Mann vor ihnen in schallendes Gelächter aus.

„Kommen Sie, ich bringe Sie hin. Ich muss eh in die gleiche Richtung. Genau genommen, muss ich nun auch zu meinem 1. Jahrgang. Sie gehören doch sicher dazu, oder?"

Kathi nickt nur verdutzt – sie kann kein Wort rausbringen. „Dann sind Sie.. Professor Flitwick?"

Flitwick nickt, er lacht immer noch. „Ja, der bin ich. Sie werde ich dann wohl gleich kennenlernen dürfen, bin ich richtig in der Annahme?"

Wieder nickt Kathi stumm. Viccy tut überhaupt nichts, Joe ist immer noch tief in Gedanken versunken. Professor Flitwick schaut sie noch einen Moment lang an, dann wendet er sich um und läuft ihnen erstaunlich behende voraus, sodass sie sich beeilen müssen. Kathi nimmt Joe kommentarlos am Arm einfach mit.

Sie folgen Flitwick einfach die Gänge entlang und eine Treppe hinauf, bis er schließlich vor einer Tür stehen bleibt, vor der sich schon einige Schüler versammelt haben. Kathi bleibt erst einmal stehen und schaut besorgt auf Joe.

„Was ist los mit dir? Du bist schon die ganze Zeit so nachdenklich." Joe sieht sie nur an und schüttelt stumm den Kopf. „Es ist nichts. Mach dir keine Gedanken. Ich... Es ist nr alles so neu und ich finde mich hier irgendwie nicht so richtig zurecht... Es ist alles so fremd..." er verstummt verlegen, fast so, als ob er nun zuviel gesagt hätte. Kathi will gerade etwas darauf entgegnen, als sie von Viccy unterbrochen wird.

„Kommt ihr jetzt?? Professor Flitwick will anfangen!" Kathi schaut Joe noch einen Moment skeptisch an, dann geht sie in den Raum – Joe dicht hinter ihr. Die beiden suchen sich einen Platz in der Mitte und hören Flitwick zu, der ihnen einige Dinge erklärt.

Die Stunde geht recht schleppend herum und Kathi ist froh, als es schließlich klingelt und Flitwick die Stunde beendet – mit Hausaufgaben. Sie sollen einen groben Ablauf über die Geschichte des Fachs Zauberkunst in Hogwarts schreiben – mit Hilfe der Bibliothek.

Aber das kümmert Kathi nach der Stunde erst einmal nicht. Sie hat einen Bärenhunger – muss vorher aber noch wohin.

„Geht doch schonmal vor, ihr beiden, ich komme gleich nach, ich bringe eben meine Tasche weg und muss noch etwas erledigen."

Viccy sieht Kathi einen Moment schief an, aber bevor sie etwas sagen kann, sagt Joe „Natürlich, wir sehen uns dann gleich beim Mittagessen." Und zieht Viccy mit sich. Kathi blickt ihnen noch einen Moment verwirrt hinterher, dann aber eilt sie hinauf in den Turm – dorthin findet sie fast fehlerfrei – nur einmal verläuft sie sich.

In ihrem Schlafzimmer angekommen, lässt Kathi die Tasche einfach aufs Bett fallen und sieht dann hoffnungsvoll aus dem Fenster. Und tatsächlich: Vor dem Fenster sitzt Hermine, auf die Kathi gewartet hat. Sie öffnet rasch das Fenster und lässt die Eule herein, die sich flatternd auf einem Bettpfosten niederlässt und dann leise schuhut, nachdem Kathi ihr den Brief abgenommen hat.

Lächelnd liest sie den Brief und freut sich, dass es ihre Mutter schön findet, dass sie nun in Gryffindor ist. Sie wünscht ihr erstmal eine schöne restliche Woche, dann würde ihre Mutter sich wieder melden. Lächelnd streicht Kathi Hermine übers Gefieder, die sich dann aber nahezu lautlos erhebt und wieder zum Fenster fliegt.

„Flieg du nur, Hermine... Ruh dich aus und friss dich satt, hier gibt es genug Mäuse."

Hermine schuhut noch einmal, dann fliegt sie aus dem Fenster in Richtung Eulerei. Kathi schließt das Fenster hinter ihr und macht sich dann auf zum Essen.

Sie geht einige Treppen hinab und hört plötzlich aus einem Klassenzimmer Stimmen. Neugierig, wie sie ist, schleicht sie sich heran und späht durch den Türspalt. Aber er ist zu schmal, sie kann nichts erkennen. Vorsichtig öffnet sie die Tür ein Stück breit und erstarrt: Die Tür knarrt laut. Augenblicklich verstummen drinnen die Stimmen und eine junge Frau mit braunem Lockenkopf dreht sich zu ihr um. _Hermine? Nein, das ist nicht Hermine..Aber wer dann? Sie sieht Hermine zm Verwechseln ähnlich..._ schießt es ihr durch den Kopf.

„Oh, hallo!" sagt die junge Frau freundlich. „Was suchst du denn hier? Ist nicht Essenszeit?" Langsam nickt Kathi – die langsam immer röter wird – schließlich hat ihr Gesicht die gleiche Farbe angenommen wie ihre Haare. Sie blickt sich kurz um und erkennt Hermine, die mit Mühe und Not ein Lachen unterdrückt und Ron, der verwirrt aussieht, aber ebenfalls gleich zu Lachen beginnen muss. Doch da ist noch eine Person... Mit feuerroten Haaren... ein wenig kleiner als Ron. Und sie lächelt Kathi freundlich an – und diese schmilzt innerlich.

Das kann doch nicht wahr sein! Das ist Rupert Grint, der dort vor ihr steht und sie, sie, Kathi!, anlächelt. Verlegen stammelt sie „Ent.. Entschuldigung, ich wollte nicht stören... ich war nur neugierig und habe Stimmen -" Sie wurde von Ruper unterbrochen. „Macht doch nichts. Wir waren hier eh gerade fertig."

Kathi lächelt und nimmt dann all ihren Mut zusammen. „Was.. Was machen Sie hier? Ich.. Ich dachte, Sie drehen am neuen Harry-Potter-Film?" bringt sie leise hervor, was so gar nicht zu ihr zu passen scheint. Aber ihr Herz pocht wie wild und ihr ist es so peinlich, ausgerechnet von Rupert Grint erwischt zu werden.

Doch dieser lächelt nun nur und entgegnet „Tun wir auch – wir sind hier, weil wir uns neue Informationen über Hermine und Ron geholt haben. Weißt du, wir treffen uns mehr oder weniger regelmäßig." Erstaunt über die ausführliche Auskunft entgegnet Kathi schließlich „Ach.. Ach so?" _„Ach so"???Kathi, was tust du da? Das ist nur ein Kerl wie jeder andere auch, an Rupert Grint ist absolut nicht außergewöhnliches! Er spielt nur gaaaaaanz zufällig Ronald Billius Weasley! Also reg dich ab, sprich wieder normal! Das eben war doch nur peinlich! _ Schimpft Kathi mit sich selbst.

Schließlich schafft sie es, Hermine und Ron zu begrüßen, die sie zwar erstaunt, aber nicht wirklich überrascht ansehen und ihre Begrüßung erwidern.

„Rupert, Emma, ich muss dann wieder... Das Kollegium wundert sich sicher schon, warum ich noch nicht beim Essen bin. Vielleicht können wir uns ja bald weiter unterhalten."

„Sicher" entgegnet Emma und lächelt Hermine und dann Ron an. „Musst du auch wieder los, Ron?" fragt sie. Dieser nickt.

„Ja – die Kinder warten zu Hause auf mich und wir können Dobby und Kreacher nicht ewig mit ihnen allein lassen."

Er gibt hermine noch einen Kuss, verabschiedet sich lächelnd von allen und verschwindet dann aus der Tür. Hermine schaut ihm lächelnd hinterher, dann verabschiedet sie sich ebenfalls und verschwindet.

Nun steht Kathi allein mit Emma und Rupert in einem Raum! Sie kann es kaum fassen...

Emma sagt lächelnd „Rupert.. ich muss nun auch los – du weißt ja, Alan wartet nicht gerne. Wir sehen uns später" Ron nickt, gibt hermine einen Wangenkuss, die sich noch von kathi verabschiedet und verschwindet ebenfalls.

Das ist nun zuviel für Kathi. Sie allein in einem Raum mit Rupert... Sie schnappt nach Luft, lehnt sich gegen die Wand. Sofort schaut Rupert sie besorgt an. „Was ist mit dir? Du siehst gar nicht gut aus..."

Kathi will energisch den Kopf schütteln, aber mehr als ein schwaches hin und her Wippen des Kopfes ist es dann doch nicht – und dann ihr wird schwarz vor Augen.


	13. Chapter 13

**Kapitel 13: Allein mit Rupert Grint**

_Warum ist es so dunkel? Wieso sehe ich nichts? Warum höre ich nichts? Und warum fühle ich nichts?_ Kathi fühlt sich, als ob ein schweres Kissen auf ihr liegt. Dann dringen Stimmen an ihr Ohr – besorgte Stimmen.

„Was ist mit ihr? Warum liegt sie jetzt hier und rührt sich nicht mehr?" hört sie eine Stimme, die sie nur langsam Sam zuordnen kann... Sie will etwas sagen, schafft es aber nicht Ebenso wenig schafft sie es, ihre Augen zu öffnen.

„Machen sie sich keine Sorgen, Mr Leutwein. Es ist alles in Ordnung, sie hat nur einen Schwächeanfall. Alles wird wieder in Ordnung kommen." hört sie eine ihr unbekannte Stimme.

„Aber warum denn? Irgendetwas muss doch passier sein, oder? Sonst würde sie jetzt hier nicht liegen! Also was ist passiert??" hört sie wieder Sam.

Plötzlich spürt sie, wie etwas warmes aus ihrer Hand gezogen wird und durch ihren benebelten Verstand bemerkt sie nur langsam, dass es eine Hand war.

„Bitte, Sam, mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich vermute, dass es zuviel für sie war.. Die ganze Aufregung und alles." Hört sie eine Stimme... Eine Stimme, die sie vergöttert. _Rupert Grint..? Aber was..?_ denkt Kathi langsam... Sie versucht erneut die Augen zu öffnen und tatsächlich gelingt es ihr.

„Sam...Bitte.." bringt sie schwach hervor. Sie lächelt ihn an, es wirkt schief und sie muss grausam aussehen. Sie blickt zur Seite und erkennt tatsächlich Rupert neben ihrem Bett, er steht vor einem Stuhl, der neben dem Bett steht, in dem sie liegt... _Hat er etwa hier gewartet, bis ich wach werde..?_

„Kathi! Gott sei Dank! Was ist passiert??" – „Mr Leutwein, ich muss doch bitten, beruhigen Sie sich!"" – "Ich will mich aber jetzt nicht beruhigen!! Ich will wissen, was hier passiert ist!"

Er geht zu ihr, greift ihre Hand und sie spürt, wie ihr Herz wieder so anfängt zu pochen, bevor sie.. ohnmächtig wurde.

„Sam...Bitte..." bringt sie nur schwach hervor, dann sinkt sie zurück ins Dunkel.

*

Sam blickt sie entsetzt an, schaut verwirrt zwischen Kathi, Rupert und Madam Pomfrey hin und her. Besorgt fragt er „Warum ist sie wieder ohnmächtig geworden? Was geht hier überhaupt vor?" Rupert legt ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Mach dir keine Sorgen. Ihr geht es sicher bald wieder besser." Sam schüttelt die Hand unwirsch ab und blickt Madam Pomfrey an, aber diese nickt leicht.

„Mr Grint hat Recht, Mr Leutwein. Ms Gryffin wird es bald wieder besser gehen, sie ist nur erschöpft." Sagt Madam Pomfrey bestätigend. Sam schnaubt wütend. Ist denn das alles hier ein abgekartetes Spiel? Was geht hier vor?

„Aber warum ist sie überhaupt so.. _erschöpft_?" Er spricht das letzte Wort mit einer Verachtung aus, die alle im Raum erstaunt.

Rupert lässt sich wieder in den Stuhl sinken und blickt auf Kathi, die im Schlaf sanft lächelt. Er legt seine Hand wieder in ihre – sofort will Sam auf Rupert losgehen, wird aber von Madam Pomfrey zurückgehalten, die langsam ihre Ruhe verliert.

„Mr Leutwein, ich muss doch wirklich sehr bitten! Dies hier ist der Krankenflügel!" Sam schnaubt verächtlich, blickt Rupert böse an. _Was bildet er sich eigentlich ein? Er sitzt dort, hält Kathis Hand.. Und ich..? Ich darf nur zusehen._ „Was ist das eigentlich hier? Ist das vielleicht irgendein krankes Spiel?" ruft er, dann dreht er sich auf dem Absatz um und verschwindet wütend aus dem Krankenflügel. Er ist froh, dass Joe und Viccy nicht hier sind. Das eben war doch nur pervers! Rupert sitzt dort in aller Seelenruhe, hält Kathis Hand und er, Sam, wird aus dem Krankenflügel geworfen. Er flüchtet in sein Zimmer im Slytherinkerker, rauscht einfach an allen vorbei. Alle, die ihm in den Weg kommen, stößt er einfach beiseite. In seinem Zimmer angekommen, wirft er sich aufs Bett und vergräbt sein Gesicht im Kissen. Er weint stumme Tränen, ohne es zu merken. Ihm ist es egal, dass er eigentlich im Zaubertränkeunterricht sein sollte, wo Joe und Viccy sind.

Das gleich am ersten Tag hier... Kathi liegt ohnmächtig im Krankenflügel und wer sitzt dort? Rupert Grint und nicht er. Er will dort oben sitzen, sich um Kathi kümmern... Er will ihre Hand halten und ihre Schönheit bewundern....

*

Rupert sieht ein wenig bestürzt hinter Sam her, dann blickt er wieder auf Kathi hinab. Die Arme... Sie tut ihm leid. Es ist seine Schuld, dass sie da liegt, das weiß er... Woher soll sie auch wissen, dass er sie kennt, seitdem sie 4 ist? Andrea hat ihm immer wieder gesagt, dass er es nicht sagen soll, sollten die beiden sich einmal treffen...Sie darf einfach nicht wissen, was wirklich hinter ihr steckt. Wenn sie herausfindet, dass er sie schon so lange kennt... Er mag sich gar nicht ausmalen, was sie denken könnte. Wenn sie schon beim ersten Mal, wo sie ihn bewusst gesehen hat, zusammenklappt... Wie soll es denn dann werden, wenn sie herausfindet, dass er schon so oft bei ihr war... Sei es in Gestalt des Schornsteinfegers... Oder des Klempners... Nur dank Andrea war es ihm möglich, besonders, seitdem Kathi ihn als Ron Weasley aus den Harry Potter Filmen kennt und er von ihr weiß, wie sehr Kathi sein Plakat anhimmelt. Nun ist es auch schon ein Weilchen her, dass er bei ihnen war.

~ Rückblende Sommer 1997 ~

Rupert klingelt und nur wenige Augenblicke öffnet sich ihm die Tür, noch bevor ich sich zum tausendsten Male seit diesem Morgen sagen konnte „Es ist alles in Ordnung... Sie ist nur meine Privatlehrerin... Was soll schon passieren..." Er blickt auf und lächelt die hübsche blonde Frau an „Guten Tag. Ich bin Rupert Grint. Meine Mutter sagte, ich soll mich hier bei Ihnen melden." Andrea lacht leise und nickt dann. „Ja, dann bist du hier richtig, Rupert. Komm doch bitte herein." Er nickt und tritt doch ein wenig schüchtern in die Wohnung ein. Hinter ihm wird die Wohnungstür geschlossen, während er sich ein wenig nervös durchs feuerrote Haar fährt.

„Komm doch bitte mit ins Wohnzimmer. Dort steht Kuchen und Saft, wenn du Lust hast und meine Tochter Kathi dürfte auch dort ihren Kuchen essen, wenn ich mich recht entsinne."

Nun horcht Rupert auf. Seine Mutter hatte ihm gar nicht erzählt, dass seine neue Privatlehrerin eine Tochter hat. Sie hatte nur gesagt, dass sie in dem Scherzartikelladen von gewissen Weasley – Zwillingen arbeitet. Er folgt Andrea ins Wohnzimmer und ist erstaunt, als ein kleines Mädchen mit ebenso roten Haaren wie er sie hat, dort sitzen sieht, die sich fröhlich lachend die Schokolade des Kuchens um den Mund schmiert. Als sie ihn bemerkt, lacht sie ihn fröhlich an und sagt „Möchtest du auch was?" Er kann nicht anders: Er muss loslachen. Aber Kathi lacht mit, anstatt ihn verwirrt anzusehen, wie sie es sicher getan hätte, wenn sie damals älter gewesen wäre. Er fühlt sich ein wenig sicherer und setzt sich neben Kathi auf das Sofa. Er lächelt sie an und sagt „Hallo, ich bin Rupert." „Ich bin Kathi" entgegnet sie nur und isst dann ihren Kuchen weiter. Andrea hat unterdessen das Wohnzimmer verlassen, wie Rupert ein wenig bestürzt feststellt, als er sich umblickt. Er zuckt leicht mit den Schultern, dann gießt er sich Saft in den Becher, der vor ihm steht und nimmt sich ein Stück Kuchen. Dann hört er wieder das helle Lachen von vorhin und blickt auf. In der Tür steht Andrea, die sie beobachtet.

„Das ist wirklich zu herrlich.. Ich hätte nie gedacht, einmal zwei Rotschöpfe auf meinem Sofa sitzen zu sehen."

Ron ist einen Moment überrascht, dann muss auch er lachen. Andrea hat Recht. Andrea setzt sich zu ihm mit auf das Sofa und meint dann „Ich glaube, heute sollten wir noch keinen Unterricht machen, was meinst du? Der Kuchen ist doch lecker und ich glaube, Kathi hat auch etwas dagegen, wenn wir gehen würden." Rupert blickt zur Seite und stellt fest, dass Andrea was Kathi betrifft Recht hat. Sie sieht ihn mit großen Augen an, hält die Luft an – besorgt fragt er, ohne den Blick von Kathi abzuwenden „Was ist mit ihr? Sie ist plötzlich so still – und sie atmet nicht." Andrea sieht ihn einen Moment überrascht an, dann beugt sie sich an ihm vorbei und nimmt Kathi auf den Schoss, streichelt ihr über den Rücken.

„Kathi... Hey... Atme wieder. Katharina! Sofort!"

Einen Augenblick später hört man ein lautes nach Luft Schnappen, dann schließt Kathi die Augen und ihr Atem beruhigt sich. Andrea sieht besorgt auf Kathi.

„Merkwürdig... Das hatte sie noch nie... Ich frage mich, was das war..." Andrea verstummt nachdenklich wieder und sagt dann leise, als Kathi sich nach ein paar Minuten, in denen Rupert nur stumm da saß „Ich glaube... Ich bringe Kathi nach oben... Warte bitte hier." Er nickt nur. _Habe ich jetzt etwas falsch gemacht? Warum ist sie denn jetzt eingeschlafen?_ Andrea steht auf und verschwindet mit Kathi auf dem Arm nach oben. Rupert isst noch ein Stück Kuchen und trinkt den Saft. Er macht sich Vorwürfe, dass er schuld daran ist.

Nach einigen Minuten kommt Andrea zurück.

„Mrs Gryffin, ich..." Er bricht ab und verstummt. „Rupert, mach dir keine Sorgen. Es ist alles in Ordnung. Sie war wohl einfach zu übermüdet und ist deshalb eingeschlafen." Sagt Andrea.

Warum kommt er überhaupt hierher nach Deutschland, nur damit er hier Unterricht bekommt? Warum bekommt er keinen Privatlehrer vor Ort? Das sind zwei der Fragen, die ihm in dem Moment durch den Kopf schießen. Dann sagt er leise „Aber ich.. Ich bin nicht Schuld?" Andrea schüttelt den Kopf.

„Nein, bist du nicht, mach dir keinen Kopf." Rupert nickt nur nervös.

~ Rückblende Ende ~

Ron lächelt ein wenig schief bei dem Gedanken an das erste Mal, wo er sie gesehen hat. Dort ist sie auch zusammengeklappt und es wurde ihm ebenfalls gesagt, dass sie einfach nur müde ist. Er seufzt leise und blickt dann Kathi an, die friedlich im Schlaf wirkt. Vorhin sah sie so aufgewühlt aus, als sie in das Klassenzimmer gestolpert ist...

Vorsichtig streckt er eine Hand aus und streicht Kathi sanft, fast zärtlich über die Wange. Er will nicht, dass sie wegen ihm leidet. Nur deswegen ist er nach jenem ersten Treffen vor 10 Jahren immer in einer anderen Gestalt gekommen. Nur mit Mühe konnte er Andrea dazu bewegen. Er selbst ist zwar ein Muggel – aber er wusste schon von seiner Mutter, dass es Hexen und Zauberer wirklich gibt. Er hatte es immer angezweifelt, aber als er Andrea kennenlernte, war auch er sich sicher.

Er lächelt Kathi, die sich immer noch nicht gerührt hat, ein wenig traurig an. Er hat sie wirklich gern. Sehr gern sogar.

Er schreckt auf, als er das Klingeln der Schulglocke hört und kurze Zeit später Hermine in den Krankenflügel kommt.

„Rupert... Meine Güte... Was ist passiert?" „Hermine.. beruhige dich bitte...Sonst weckst du noch Kathi auf..." sagt Rupert leise auf Hermines stürmischen Auftritt. Sie nickt, holt sich einen weiteren Stuhl heran und setzt sich neben ihm an das Bett, dann blickt sie ihn an und fragt leise „Also? Was ist passiert? Ich habe vorhin nur mitbekommen, dass Sam es Joe und Victoria erzählt hat. Aber ich konnte nicht darauf achten, weil ich ja den Unterricht machen musste..."

Rupert seufzt erneut leise. „Kurz nachdem du gegangen bist, sind Ron und Emma auch gegangen... Und dann ist sie in sich zusammengesunken und ich habe sie sofort hierher in den Krankenflügel gebracht. Ich weiß nicht, woher das kommt..." Er verschweigt ihr, dass er Kathi schon seit 10 Jahren kennt. Hermine nickt nur leicht. „Mach dir keine Sorgen...Sie wird schon wieder. Sie ist wahrscheinlich einfach nur erschöpft. Ich habe dir erzählt, dass sie nicht wusste, dass sie eine Hexe ist." Er nickt nur stumm. Hermine lächelt ihn sanft an, sagt leise „Ich muss zu einer Lehrerkonferenz...Es ist wirklich unglaublich – das am ersten Tag... Ich denke, es ist gut, dass du hier bist." Dann erhebt sie sich und verschwindet nahezu lautlos aus dem Krankenflügel. Da erst bemerkt Rupert, dass Madam Pomfrey gar nicht mehr da ist... Sie hat scheinbar wirklich die Gabe, lautlos wie ein Geist zu verschwinden, so wie Rupert es immer wieder von Hermine und Ron gehört hat. Da hört er ein leises Stöhnen und fährt wieder herum. Er hat ihre Hand die ganze Zeit über nicht losgelassen und nun drückt sie sie fest zu, während sie langsam die Augen öffnet.

*

Kathi öffnet langsam die Augen... Ganz langsam. Dabei hält sie Ruperts Hand gedrückt... Sie ist froh, dass einer da ist... Dass er da ist. „Rupert... Grint... Ich.." bringt sie langsam hervor. Sie ist noch ein wenig benebelt.. Sie hat noch das Gefühl, als ob sie durch einen Nebenschleier sieht... Aber sie erkennt, dass er sich wieder auf den Stuhl sinken lässt und sie ansieht – den Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht kann sie nicht deuten.

„Kathi? Was ist? Geht es dir besser?" fragt er besorgt. Wenigstens das hört sie heraus... Sie nickt leicht, kämpft aber in Wahrheit immer noch mit der Dunkelheit.

„Rupert?" „Ja?" „Was.. Was wollte Sam..? Und wo bin ich genau..?" bringt sie leise hervor. „Bist du schon die ganze Zeit hier?" will sie auch wissen.

Er sagt, scheinbar erleichtert „Sam.. Er hat sich Sorgen um dich gemacht.. Sicherlich genauso wie Joe und Victoria. Und du bist im Krankenflügel... Ja, ich bin schon die ganze Zeit hier." Er lächelt sie an, was sie nun langsam erkennt – der Nebelschleier vor ihren Augen verschwindet langsam und die Müdigkeit fällt ihr von den Gliedern. Als sie spürt, dass sie unbewusst, seine Hand gedrückt hat, errötet sie heftig, was sich mit ihren feuerroten Haaren beißt. „'Tschuldige..." nuschelt sie leise und will ihre Hand aus seiner ziehen – aber er hält sie sanft fest. „Du brauchst dich nicht zu entschuldigen. Es ist doch alles in Ordnung... Hauptsache, du bist wieder wach..." Seine Stimme klingt wirklich erleichtert und sein Gesicht scheint sich mit jeder Sekunde, in der es ihr besser geht, heller zu werden – das erkennt sie...

Verlegen schweigt sie, blickt ihn aber verstohlen an, dann blickt sie auf ihre Hände. Sein Daumen streicht sanft über ihren Handrücken – und sie genießt es. Das war das, was sie sich schon so ewig erträumt hat... Und sie kann es kaum fassen, dass sie wirklich hier liegt, bzw sitzt, alleine mit Rupert Grint... Und er hält ihre Hand, macht sich Sorgen um sie... Es ist wirklich unglaublich... Sie hat für ein paar Augenblicke das Gefühl, als ob sie sich schon ewig kennen würden.

Beide versinken in ein angenehmes Schweigen.. Genießen scheinbar die Nähe zueinander... Schließlich sagt Rupert leise „Kathi" – genau im selben Augenblick sagt Kathi „Rupert" und eine kurze Pause entsteht.

„Du zuerst" sagt Rupert leise, gerade, als Kathi den Mund aufmacht. Sie nickt leicht und sagt dann leise „Danke. Danke dafür, dass du da bist..." Sie hat im Moment keine Scheu vor ihm offen zu sprechen – die Schmetterlinge, die sie im Bauch hat, sind viel stärker. Sie hat einfach furchtbare Angst, etwas falsch zu machen..."

Er lächelt. „Gerne doch... Kathi, ich bin froh, dass du wieder wach bist. Das zählt. Werde bald wieder gesund ja?"

Sie nickt. „Ich werde mir Mühe geben..."

Dann spürt sie plötzlich wieder die Schwere auf sich und sie bringt noch leise hervor – oder bildet sie sich es doch nur ein? „Bitte bleib da..." „Ja" sagt er mit leiser Stimme. „Ich werde hierbleiben..." Ein Lächeln stiehlt sich auf ihr Gesicht, dann wird ihr wieder schwarz vor Augen und sie spürt nur noch, wie ihr sanft über das Gesicht gestrichen wird, dann ist sie wieder völlig weg.

*

Rupert lächelt sacht, während er Kathi anblickt. Sie ist wieder eingeschlafen...Mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. Er weiß nicht so genau, was er wirklich fühlt... Aber er hat sie wirklich sehr gern und das, was eben passiert ist, diese Vertrautheit und das Gefühl der Geborgenheit, dass er spürt... Er genießt es... Bisher hat er sich noch nie so wohl gefühlt. Es ist etwas besonderes... Sie scheint tief in ihrem Inneren zu spüren, dass sie sich schon 10 Jahre kennen, so hat er das Gefühl – sie hat sofort Vertrauen zu ihm gefasst. Er streicht sanft weiter mit seinem Daumen über ihren Handrücken und vergisst völlig die Zeit...


	14. Chapter 14

**Kapitel 14:**

Kathi schreckt auf. Sie ist mit einem Schlag hellwach und richtet sich auf. Sie blickt sich um und langsam kehren die Erinnerungen zurück. Sie bemerkt, dass es im Zimmer fast komplett dunkel ist, nur 2 Kerzen auf dem Tischchen neben ihrem Bett brennen noch.

Als sie sich umblickt, fällt ihr Blick auf einen roten Schopf, der auf ihrer Bettkante liegt... Sie lächelt sacht. Ihr Blick fällt auf ihre Hand – seine Hand liegt immer noch in ihrer.. Sie errötet leicht, obwohl es keiner sehen kann, wie er dort sitzt. Scheinbar schläft er und sie möchte ihn nicht wecken...Aber sie fragt sich, wie spät es wirklich ist, schaut aber nicht nach – da sie sonst seine Hand loslassen müsste. Sie begreift nicht, warum sie so völlig weg war... Woher das kommt. Sie seufzt leise und lässt sich wieder zurück in das Kissen sinken, blickt lächelnd auf Rupert und döst langsam wieder ein, dieses Mal ein leichter Schlaf voller wirrer Träume...

*

Sam seufzt leise. Er wälzt sich schlaflos im Bett herum, döst immer nur ein, um wirre Sachen zu träumen und schreckt dann wieder hoch. Wie gut, dass sein Mitbewohner des Zimmers nicht da ist, er hätte Sam sicher für völlig verrückt gehalten.

Sam hatte sich am Nachmittag nur mit Mühe dazu aufraffen können, noch zu Zaubertränke zu gehen – es war so schon schlimm genug, Viccy und Joe abzuwimmeln. Wäre er nicht zu Zaubertränke gegangen, so hätten sie ihm beim Abendbrot – da ist er sich sicher – gar nicht allein gelassen, selbst dann nicht, als McGonagall ihnen allen einen guten Appetit an den _eigenen Haustischen_ gewünscht hat.

Sam dreht sich auf den Rücken. Er hat total überreagiert heute Nachmittag im Krankenflügel und es tut ihm auch leid... Aber es ist einfach so passiert, er hat ohne nachzudenken gehandelt. Und dadurch überreagiert. Er wird sich morgen bei Rupert entschuldigen, das nimmt er sich vor. Er dreht sich – wieder seufzend – auf den Rücken und blickt stumm den Baldachin seines Himmelbetts an. Nein, er wollte wirklich nicht Rupert so anmeckern. Kathi ist ja nichts geschehen... Madam Pomfrey hat Recht. Nur der Schock war im ersten Moment einfach zu groß. Und während er jetzt so darüber nachdenkt, wie er reagiert hat, was passiert ist... Es war so kindisch und mädchenhaft, zu weinen. Wirklich. Er seufzt nochmal und richtet sich dann auf. Er bereut es, im Kerker zu sein.

Aber er ist auch selbst schuld. Er hätte einfach denken sollen, als er den Hut aufhatte, dass er nicht nach Slytherin will. Aber her hatte keine andere Wahl...

Er steht auf und geht zum Tisch hinüber – er kann einfach nicht mehr stilliegen. Er gießt sich Wasser in ein Glas aus dem Tonkrug, der dort immer gefüllt steht und seufzt dann leise. Er will den Mond sehen...So, wie er es von zu Hause gewöhnt ist. Zu Hause hat er ein Zimmer im ersten Stock... Hatte immer den besten Blick auf den Mond im Haus.

Ihm war klar, dass Joe und Kathi den Lingua – Anglia – Trank bekommen, aber er war erstaunt – er hätte nicht damit gerechnet, dass sie ihn auf der Zugfahrt noch nicht haben. Aber nun gut. Es schadet auch nichts, einmal seine Sprachkenntnisse zu testen und wieder aufzufrischen. Er trinkt sein Glas leer und schaut dann auf sein Bett. Es wirkt so uneinladend. So kalt. So leer. Obwohl es sehr bequem ist, dass muss er eingestehen. Sogar fast bequemer als sein Bett zu Hause. Aber auch nur fast. Er seufzt leise und entschließt sich, noch einmal nach Kathi zu sehen. Er zieht sich an und schleicht sich langsam und vor allem nahe zu lautlos aus den Kerkern nach oben in den Krankenflügel.

Nur einmal begegnet er beinahe Peeves – aber er kann ihm gerade noch so entwischen.

Im Krankenflügel angekommen, öffnet er leise die Tür und erkennt einen schwachen flackernden Lichtschein am hinteren Ende des Raumes. Aber es herrscht totale Stille. Er geht langsam nach hinten zu Kathi und tritt lächelnd um den Sichtschutz herum.

*

Kathi öffnet die Augen wieder, als sie ein Geräusch hört. _Da war doch etwas, oder nicht?_ denkt sie nur. Und tatsächlich steht kurze Zeit später Sam am Fußende ihre Bettes. Er sieht sie lächelnd an, auch wenn sein Blick sich etwas verdüstert, wie sie zu erkennen meint, als sein Blick auf Rupert fällt. Ihre Hand liegt immer noch in seiner... Aber es stört sie nicht.

Sam setzt sich auf den Stuhl, auf dem Hermine am Nachmittag saß und sieht sie mit gerunzelter Stirn an „Wie geht es dir?" „Mir geht es gut.. Aber was machst du hier? Wie bist du hier hochgekommen?" „Das ist schön zu hören – Kathi, ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht! Tauchst einfach nicht zum Mittagessen auf..." Kathi bekommt ein merkwürdiges Gefühl im Magen – Sam hat wieder so eine Energie in der Stimme, die sie schaudern lässt. „Und wie ich hier hochgekommen bin? Mit einer Riesen-Portion Glück vermute ich. Erstaunlicherweise laufen kaum Lehrer draußen herum und die Geister waren auch nirgends zu sehen. Nur Peeves hätte mich vorhin beinahe erwischt."

Kathi seufzt leise. Sie fand es ein wenig unbegreiflich, dass er so ein Risiko für sie aufnahm und das in der 2. Nacht in Hogwarts... Aber irgendwie fühlt sie sich auch geschmeichelt, warum sollte sie auch nicht... Ein Junge, der aussieht wie Orlando Bloom, macht sich Sorgen um sie – Wer sollte da nicht...geschmeichelt sein?

Sam sieht sie ein wenig verwirrt an. „Kathi, was ist los? Du wirkst so...abwesend." Sie schreckt auf „Was? Ach... Entschuldige, ich war grad ein Gedanken versunken."

„In Gedanken an Rupert-Spatzi?" fragt Sam mit triefendem Sarkasmus.

Kathi schüttelt nur den Kopf, verbirgt so gut es geht ihr Erstaunen über seine Worte. _Was ist denn nun mit ihm los?? So kenne ich ihn gar nicht.._ denkt sie. „Nein, war ich nicht. Wozu auch. Er liegt schließlich hier neben mir. Und selbst wenn – geht es dich was an?" entgegnet sie – unbeacbsichtigt – ein wenig zickig.

Sam zuckt mit den Schultern. „Dann halt nicht. ich bin froh, dass es dir wieder besser geht und hoffe, du bist bald wieder fit, dass du zum Unterricht kommen kannst. Viccy und Joe wollten wissen, wo du steckst, ich hab ihnen erzählt, dass es dir einfach nicht besonders ging. Aber sicher werden sie dich morgen besuchen kommen, weil ja Viccy, soweit ich weiß, in deinem Schlafsaal schläft?" Seine Aussage spricht er eher wie eine Frage aus, was Kathi verwirrt. So nickt sie nur stumm und lehnt sich zurück in das Kissen.

„Sam, ich glaube, du solltest besser erstmal wieder gehen." Ihre Gedanken sind plötzlich erwachsen... Aber hat nicht jeder Mensch solche Augenblicke, in denen er sich einiges reifer benimmt, als er wirklich ist? Sie meint, ihn leise seufzen zu hören, ehe er sagt „Ja.. ich glaube wohl. Aber Kathi. Sag Rupert bitte, dass ich nicht so heftig reagieren wollte heute Mittag." „Werde ich tun. Schlaf gut, Sam."

Er nickt, dreht sich dann um und verschwindet fast genauso lautlos, wie er gekommen ist. Kathi lehnt den Kopf gegen das weiche Kissen und seufzt. _Warum nur ist Sam so auf Konfrontation aus? Oder will er es doch nicht?_ Sie weiß es nicht – wird aber aus ihren Gedanken geholt, als ihre Hand gedrückt wird. Sie blickt zur Seite und erkennt, dass Rupert den Kopf gehoben hat, ein wenig verschlafen sieht er schon aus.

„Kathi.. War das eben Sam?" Sie nickt „Hast du etwa alles mit angehört?" Nun nickt er. „Ja, habe ich. Und ich muss sagen, ich begreife ihn nicht. Ich bin 5 Jahre älter als ihr beiden, aber Sam scheint sich manchmal so... erwachsen zu benehmen. Und doch wirkt er gleichzeitig wie ein kleines Kind, das viel zu früh erwachsen geworden ist."

Kathi blickt ihn ein wenig verständnislos an. „Was genau meinst du jetzt?"

„Wie er sich ausdrückt.. Wie er sich benimmt einfach. Es ist schwer zu erklären, aber wenn man darauf achtet, kann man es sehen...." Rupert verstummt ein wenig nachdenklich. Kathi blickt ihn immer noch verwirrt an. „Kathi, ich glaube, ich sollte nun besser in mein Zimmer gehen – ich bin erstaunt, dass Madam Pomfrey mich noch nicht hier weggescheucht hat. Ich komme dich dann morgen besuchen, okay?" Sie macht den Mund auf, um zu erwidern, dass er bleiben soll, macht den Mund aber dann wieder zu und senkt den Blick auf ihre Hand, die noch in seiner liegt. „Ist in Ordnung..." sagt sie leise – deutlich deprimiert. „Schön. Dann bis morgen – versprochen. Ich werde kommen." Er hebt ihr Kinn an, lächelt und streicht kurz mit dem Daumen über ihre Wange, dann verschwindet er. Sie blickt ihm noch kurz nach, blickt auf die Stelle, an der er verschwunden ist, dann erst bemerkt sie die Kälte, die ihre Hand zu erfüllen scheint – natürlich hat er seine Hand aus ihrer genommen, sonst wäre er ja nicht weggekommen. Aber dass es so rasch und im ersten Moment schmerzlos geschieht, damit hätte sie nicht gerechnet.

Sie seufzt, lässt sich dann in die Kissen sinken, zieht sich die Decke bis über die Nase hoch und rollt sich eng zusammen, versucht zu schlafen, was ihr nach scheinbar endlosen Minuten dann auch gelingt....

*

Kathi öffnet langsam wieder die Augen. Sie wurde von einem Geräusch geweckt – es muss ein Schrei gewesen sein. Bevor sie irgendetwas anderes tun kann, als die Augen zu öffnen, hört sie schon eine besorgte Stimme: „Kathi? Gott sei Dank, du bist wieder wach! Wir haben uns solche Sorgen gemacht! Und Sam wollte uns nichts sagen, aber auch gar nichts!" Es ist Viccy. Kathi hebt langsam die Hand, um Viccys Redefluss zu stoppen und lächelt etwas – noch verschlafen. „Viccy.. Beruhig dich! Es ist doch alles in Ordnung. Mach dir doch keine Sorgen... Ich lebe ja noch." „Aber ich -" „Nichts aber – Mir geht es gut, ich war einfach zu erschöpft. Aber wo ist denn Joe? Ist er nicht auch hier?"

Kathi schaut zur Seite an Viccy vorbei, ehe diese etwas sagen kann und lächelt noch müde Joe zu, der sich etwas im Hintergrund hält. „Joe... Warum stehst du soweit abseits? Was ist los mit dir?" Viccy setzt sich auf den Stuhl, auf dem letzte Nacht noch Rupert saß, während Joe etwas scheu näher kommt. Er lässt sich auf den zweiten Stuhl sinken und sagt dann leise „Kathi... Wir haben uns solche Sorgen um dich gemacht... Mach das bitte nie wieder, ja?" Sie nickt nur stumm. Zu oft hat sie den Satz schon gehört. Auch wenn er ehrlich gemeint ist. Aber trotzdem kann sie es nicht mehr hören.. Alle machen sich grundlos Sorgen um sie. _Wirklich grundlos..? Bist du dir da so sicher, Kathi..?_ spricht plötzlich eine leise, aber fiese Stimme in ihrem Kopf. Eine Stimme, die sie nur sehr selten hört. Aber sie ist da... Und kann nerven, wenn sie sich meldet. Sie schüttelt unwirsch den Kopf und meint dann, da sie merkt, dass alle sie verwirrt ansehen „Es ist nichts. Ich hatte nur das Gefühl, mir sitzt eine Fliege auf der Nase" _Eine Fliege..? Gott verdammt, Kathi, sowas dämliches hast du schon ewig nicht mehr gesagt! Das ist wirklich eine billige Ausrede..._ denkt sie nur.

„Viccy und Joe – müsst ihr nicht los zum Unterricht? Wenn.. ich nicht völlig falsch liege, ist es noch morgen... und der Unterricht fängt bald an..." „Wieso Unterricht..? Kathi, es ist Samstag!" meint Viccy, sieht Kathi erstaunt an „Hat dir deine Ohnmacht auch dein Erinnerungsvermögen geklaut...?" Kathi schüttelt den Kopf. Warum ist ihr das nur entfallen..? Es war ein Donnerstag, an dem sie hierhergekommen sind... Also war gestern, am Freitag, der erste Schultag. Nunja. Äußerst praktisch. Nur unpraktisch, dass Kathi gleich am ersten Tag umgekippt ist... Sie seufzt leise, hat völlig vergessen, dass Viccy und Joe noch da sind. Sie lässt sich zurück in ihre Kissen sinken, schließt die Augen und döst ein wenig, ignoriert die leisen Stimmen von Viccy und Joe.

*

Rupert schließt die Tür zu seinem Zimmer leise. Manchmal wünscht er sich wirklich, er könnte zaubern. So wie Ron. Aber nein, er ist ein Muggel. Ein Squib. Und er hasst es. Es verabscheut es manchmal richtig. Er seufzt, lässt sich in einen Sessel vor dem lodernden Kamin sinken, starrt mit leerem Blick ins Feuer. Ja, er verabscheut es.

Warum ist er überhaupt bei Kathi geblieben, anstatt sie in Ruhe schlafen zu lassen. Es war doch seine Schuld, dass sie umgekippt ist, oder nicht? Warum ist er dann bei ihr geblieben? _Weil du dir Sorgen gemacht hast, du Trottel! Du kennst sie schon so lange. 10 Jahre sind doch schließlich kein Pappenstiel _meldet sich seine innere Stimme plötzlich – eine Stimme, die ihm einen Schauer über den Rücken jagt. Ja. Es stimmt. Er hat sich Sorgen um sie gemacht. Er muss daran zurückdenken, wie Kathi so etwas ähnliches schon einmal gehabt hat... Damals, als er das erste Mal bei ihnen war... Er schüttelt den Kopf, stemmt sich aus dem Sessel hoch und tritt vor den Spiegel. Es jagt ihm auch jetzt, nach schon einiger Zeit des Filme Drehens für die Harry Potter – Filme einen kleinen Schrecken ein, wenn sein Spiegelbild anfängt, mit ihm zu reden.

„Naa..Du siehst verdammt fertig aus, Junge. Wo hast du überhaupt gesteckt? Es ist schon weit nach Mitternacht!" „Ach sei doch still..." murmelt Rupert ein wenig k.o.. Aber der Spiegel hat recht. Rupert sieht wirklich grausam, aus wie er feststellen muss, als er sich näher betrachtet. Nicht wie 19. Nein, eher wie Ende 20 nach einer anstrengenden 24-Stunden-Schicht im Krankenhaus.

„Was war denn los? Sprich doch mit mir. Wir kennen uns jetzt auch schon eine Weile, vergiss das nicht, Rupert. Du kennst mich, seitdem du hier bist, um die Filme zu drehen. Aber Gedanken lesen kann ich nicht."

Rupert ignoriert sein Spiegelbild einfach, verschwindet in der kleinen Küche, die zu seinem Zimmer gehört und setzt sich Teewasser auf. Ja... Minerva McGonagall und Filius Flitwick haben es geschafft, hier Elektroleitungen zu legen – wenn auch nur mit tatkräftiger Hilfe von Hermine und Emma. Rupert will es auch gar nicht begreifen, wie sie das hier geschafft haben. Aber als feststand, dass das Trio für die Filme des öfteren im Schloss weilen wird, hat sich Minerva entschlossen, es für die drei so bequem wie möglich zu machen. Und da gehört nun einmal Tee dazu.. Und damit sie dafür nicht immer nach unten in die Küchen müssen...Wurden hier Wasserkocher und sogar Mikrowelle und Kühlschrank eingebaut – wobei die letzten beiden Sachen hier dann doch eher unnötig sind. Aber nun gut. Ron gießt das Teewasser in die Tasse, die er sich rasch herzieht, wirft einen Teebeutel hinein und gibt Zucker und Milch dazu. Nicht die typisch englische Art, Tee zu trinken, aber das ist ihm egal. Er braucht einfach etwas, mit dem er seine Finger beschäftigen kann, und mit dem er sich etwas ablenken kann, bevor er schlafen geht.

Er lässt sich wieder in den Sessel sinken, trinkt in kleinen Schlucken seinen Tee, rührt immer wieder mit dem Löffel in der Tasse herum.

Ja, er macht sich Sorgen um Kathi. Große Sorgen. Nur.. Ist es ehrlich, was er fühlt..?


	15. Chapter 15

Hallo ihr Lieben,

es tut mir leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat... und eine richtige Entschuldigung gibt es nicht... ^^' vllt. Ich war ein klein wenig unmotiviert, wenn ich die anderen FF's lese, die soooooooooo viel besser sind als meine... .

Nun ja.. Hier nach viel zu langer Wartezeit das neue Kapitel ;)

Lg, Meniel

P.S. Noch ein ganz liebes und dickes Dankeschön an meine Beta Laylath… ;) – Besprechung der Fehler kommt die Tage… xD Außer, du willst, dass ich sie ans nächste Chap dranhänge…^^

**Fumi:** Vielen Dank für dein Review erstmal :) Und dann danke dafür, dass ich mich gebessert hab... ^^' Ich hoffe, dass sich das in der langen Zeit nicht wieder geändert hat... ^^'

**Kapitel 15: Ruhigere Tage**

Als Kathi wieder aufwacht, ist sie allein, aber es ist schon hell. Sie richtet sich vorsichtig auf und stellt fest, dass es ihr wieder gut geht. Sie entschließt sich dazu, sich wieder anzuziehen und in den Gryffindor-Turm zu verschwinden. Sie will gerade ihren Umhang anlegen, als Madam Pomfrey aus ihrem Zimmer gewuselt kommt und entsetzt Kathi ansieht. „Ms Gryffin, ich muss doch sehr bitten! Sie sollten das Bett noch nicht wieder verlassen!" „Aber Madam Pomfrey... Mir geht es gut, wirklich! Ich verspreche Ihnen, dass ich mich bei ihnen melde, sollte es mir wieder schlechter gehen." Sie hebt die rechte Hand, um ihr Versprechen zu bezeugen und zieht dann ihren Umhang an. „Haben Sie vielen Dank für Ihre Pflege" sagt sie noch, lächelt Madam Pomfrey an und verschwindet dann aus dem Krankenflügel, eine verdatterte Madam Pomfrey zurücklassend.

Kathi streift ein wenig hilflos durch die Gänge, auf der Suche nach Sam, Joe oder Viccy. Aber sie kann keinen von ihnen finden. Dann fällt ihr auf, dass sie gar nicht weiß, wie spät es ist. Sie zuckt mit den Schultern und macht sich dann auf die Suche nach dem Gryffindorturm. Nach einer kleinen Weile hat sie ihn gefunden, sagt der fetten Dame das Passwort und entschwindet im Turm.

*

Sam beobachtet enttäuscht, wie Kathi im Gryffindorturm verschwindet. Was hat sie nur vor...? Er weiß es nicht. Aber auch egal. Es hat ihn nicht zu interessieren. Spannender ist, wo sich das befindet, was er sucht. Er muss es unbedingt finden. Und das noch vor Weihnachten. Sonst würde es niemals funktionieren, was er vorhatte. Und was er tun muss. Also warum spionierte er dann Kathi hinterher? Ganz sicher ist er sich nicht. War es nur sein Auftrag...? Oder doch mehr..?

Er schüttelt stumm den Kopf, um seine Gedanken klar zu kriegen und verschwindet dann wieder in der Weite des Schlosses.

*

Rupert wälzt sich unruhig im Bett herum und schreckt dann plötzlich mit einem Schrei auf den Lippen hoch. Aber noch bevor der Schrei seine Lippen verlässt, bemerkt er, dass er nur geträumt hat. Er wischt sich den Schweiß von der Stirn und macht sich dann schnell fertig. Völlig egal, dass er wohl so schnell nichts zu essen bekommen würde, verlässt er sein Zimmer und macht sich auf die Suche nach Emma. Denn ein Entschluss war über Nacht in ihm gereift. Er musste erst einmal fort hier. Fort, damit Kathi in Ruhe lernen kann.

Er findet sie schließlich allein mit Hermine im Lehrerzimmer, die sich gerade unterhalten, aber sofort ihr Gespräch abbrechen, als sie Rupert bemerken.

„Hermine, du musst sie unterstützen! Sie braucht dich hier! Ihre Mutter kann hier nichtfür sie da sein, sie hat zu Hause genug zu tun, dasweißt du, Mine." – „Aber, ich.." Hermine bricht ab und beide schauen zu Rupert.

„Rupert? Was machst du denn schon hier? Warum bist du denn nicht unten beim Frühstück?" „Ich hatte keinen Hunger, Emma. Aber das Gleiche könnte ich euch auch fragen..." entgegnet Rupert auf Emmas Frage. Sie sieht kurz zu Hermine, die ihr anscheinend irgendein Zeichen gibt, woraufhin Emma sagt „Rupert, es ging um eine Schülerin von Hermine, die ihr wohl Sorgen macht, weil sie ohne Mutter nicht zurechtkommt. Da hat sie mich einfach gefragt, ob ich eine Lösung weiß." Rupert schaut skeptisch zwischen den beiden hin und her, sagt aber nichts auf diese offensichtliche Ausrede.

„Emma, wir müssen reden. Ich muss dir etwas erklären und es ist sehr wichtig." Emma zieht eine Augenbraue hoch. Hermine schaut Rupert ins Gesicht, erkennt seinen entschlossenen Ausdruck und verschwindet ohne ein Wort aus dem Lehrerzimmer.

„Emma...- " „Rupe, ich weiß, worum es dir geht. Um Kathi, oder nicht? Ich habe dich bei ihr gesehen... Und Kathi wirkte glücklich. Also was ist dein Problem? Dass sie eine Hexe ist? Wohl eher kaum." „Emma... Du hast Recht, es geht um Kathi. Aber nicht..." er zögert „...aber nicht um die Beziehung zwischen ihr und mir. Sondern darum, dass wir beide so schnell wie möglich das Schloss verlassen sollten. Die Dreharbeiten zum 6. Film haben doch schon längst angefangen und du weißt ,dass wir ab übermorgen auch wieder am Set sein müssen. Also ist es doch wohl nicht schlimm, wenn wir heute schon abreisen oder nicht?" führt Rupert sein Argument an. „Ich möchte Kathi nicht unnötig in Gefahr bringen. Sie ist in Ohnmacht gefallen, weil ich sie durch irgendetwas erschreckt habe. Ich möchte nicht riskieren, dass so etwas noch einmal geschieht." Emma sieht ihn erstaunt an. So kannte sie Rupert bisher gar nicht. Aber sie nickt und Rupert atmet erleichtert auf. „Rupe... Du bist dir sicher darin, oder? Aber.. Gibt es da etwas, was du mir verschwiegen hast...?" Nun schaut Rupert verdutzt aus der Wäsche. „Was meinst du, Emma?" „Na.. Du kennst Kathi doch sicher nicht erst seit den paar Tagen??" bohrt Emma nach. Rupert fühlt sich ertappt. _Woher weiß sie, dass...?_ denkt Rupert, seufzt leise und entgegnet dann „Ich... Emma... Ich kenne Kathi seit 10 Jahren. Sie war damals 4 und ich bin sicher, sie erinnert sich gar nicht mehr daran. Ich bekam doch lange Privatunterricht, weil nicht sicher war, ob ich ein Zauberer bin oder nicht... Und meine Mutter wollte nicht riskieren, dass irgendjemand womöglich herausfindet, dass ich ein Zauberer sein könnte... Also wandte sie sich an ihre Freundin in Deutschland. Und diese Freundin war Kathis Mutter Andrea. Damals, als ich das erste Mal bei ihnen war, um mich vorzustellen, ist Kathi auch schon vor Schreck in Ohnmacht gefallen. Und danach habe ich sie nur ganz selten wiedergesehen, sie mich aber nicht – Andrea hielt es für zu gefährlich."

Emma erwidert nichts, so erstaunt ist sie. Das hätte sie wirklich nicht gedacht, ihre Frage war einfach ins Blaue hinein geraten. Langsam nur nickt sie, dann sagt sie „Dann lass uns gehen, wir müssen ja dann auch noch Hermine, Ron und Minerva Bescheid sagen." Rupe nickt nur und folgt dann Emma aus dem Lehrerzimmer in Richtung Schulleiterbüro.

„Kathi!"

Ein lauter Schrei ertönt und schon eine Sekunde später, ehe Kathi auch nur irgendetwas tun kann, liegt ihr auch schon Viccy in den Armen, Joe folgt etwas langsamer, er wirkt ein wenig verlegen aufgrund der stürmischen Begrüßung von Viccy. „Viccy, was ist denn los? Ich bin doch ok, es ist alles in Ordnung!" „Aber ich freu mich so, dich wiederzusehen, vor allem putzmunter." entgegnet Viccy fast schon überenthusiastisch. Kathi kann nur lachen und Viccy und Joe fallen beide mit ein. „Hallo Joe, wie ich sehe, geht's dir auch gut." wendet sich Kathi nun an Joe, der nickt. „Ja, ich bin froh, dass du wieder hier bist." „Kathi, ich muss dir gleich unbedingt die Hausaufgaben von Freitag geben! Wir haben ja noch soviel gemacht und es war alles so spannend!" Viccy scheint sehr begeistert von dem restlichen Unterricht. _Oh nein, bitte nicht... Ich muss doch erst einmal den ganzen Stoff von vorher noch begreifen! _Denkt sich Kathi nur und seufzt leise. „Leute, lasst mich doch bitte erstmal zur Ruhe kommen hier... Ich meine, wir sind zwar die drei Einzigen aus Gryffindor, aber trotzdem müssen wir uns am ersten Wochenende nicht gleich auf die Hausaufgaben stürzen. Was haltet ihr von einem Spaziergang zum See?"

Viccy und Joe sind sofort begeistert von dem Vorschlag und gesagt, getan: Sie gehen hoch in die Schlafsäle, legen sich ihre warmen Umhänge um und gehen hinaus zum See, schlendern langsam um ihn herum, während die Sonne untergeht. Irgendwann fällt Kathi dann noch ein, dass sie eigentlich wissen wollte, wie spät es ist. Aber da die Sonne schon untergeht, ist es wohl schon recht spät. Sie bleibt am Steg stehen und sieht kurz zur Sonne, die direkt vor ihnen untergeht und lässt sich dann einfach auf den Steg sinken, sieht schweigend dabei zu, wie die Sonne untergeht, während Joe und Viccy sich scheinbar angeregt hinter ihr unterhalten. Doch nach kurzer Zeit setzen sich die beiden dazu, Joe links von Kathi, Viccy rechts von ihr und dabei rutscht Joes Hand versehentlich auf Kathis. Sofort läuft er rot an und stammelt „E-, Entschuldigung, Kathi, tut mir leid." Kathi grinst leicht, ein wenig verlegen ist sie schon. „Ist schon ok, Joe. Aber.. was habt ihr denn nun gemacht? Ich war viel zu lange im Krankenflügel." Viccy zuckt mit den Schultern. „Nichts Aufregendes. Der Unterricht am Freitag war dann noch ziemlich anstrengend, aber die Hausaufgaben gehen... Wir sollen nur für Zaubertränke etwas nachlesen. Das ist an sich relativ einfach." Kathi nickt langsam. Sie war schon immer eine Leseratte gewesen. Aber die Frage war, ob sie noch eine Leseratte war, wenn man sie mit Viccy vergleicht. Sicherlich nicht mehr. Sie sieht Joe an. Der bemerkt erst kurz danach, dass Kathi ihn ansieht und läuft – wieder mal – rot an. „Ist... Ist irgendwas?" fragt er, ein wenig zögerlich. Kathi lächelt und schüttelt den Kopf. „Was habt ihr denn am Abend gemacht? Doch sicherlich keine Hausaufgaben, oder..?" Viccy grinst.

„Doch haben wir gemacht. Das Lesen ging halt schnell und die anderen Hausaufgaben hast du ja noch mitbekommen. Danach saßen wir dann noch ewig im Gemeinschaftsraum und haben überlegt, wie die Anderen aus unserem Jahrgang so drauf sind… Bisher sah das ja alles relativ nach ziemlichen Vollidioten aus, nicht?" Kathi lachte und nickte und dann waren noch eine ganze Weile die Mitschüler das Gesprächsthema für sie, bis sie schließlich merkten, dass es schon viel zu spät war und sie dringend zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum mussten. Sie verliefen sich einmal und wurden von Tonks gefunden, die sie aber grinsend bis zum Porträt der fetten Dame begleitete und mit einem Augenzwinkern verabschiedete.

Gerade, als sie durch das Porträt gegangen waren, merkten sie, wie müde sie waren und gingen stumm in ihre Betten. Joe wünschte ihnen noch eine gute Nacht, dann trennten sich ihre Wege und sie gingen an den noch wachen Gryffindors in ihre Betten, wo sie sofort einschliefen. Es war doch alles anstrengender als gedacht. Aber auch furchtbar aufregend.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Kathi von einem Sonnenstrahl auf, der ihr ins Gesicht schien. Sie räkelte sich in ihrem Bett, blieb aber noch liegen. Es war so schön gewesen… Sie hatte tief und fest geschlafen und von etwas Schönem geträumt… Sie wusste leider nicht mehr, was es war, wovon sie geträumt hatte… Aber es war schön. Sie schaut nach, ob Viccy schon wach ist und tatsächlich ist Viccys Bett leer. Kathi lächelt und lässt sich zurück in ihre Kissen sinken. Sie seufzt leise und schließt wieder die Augen. Sie war froh, mal wieder allein zu sein. Es war am Freitag so viel passiert… Erster Schultag, dann die Begegnung mit Rupert Grint, woraufhin sie in Ohnmacht gefallen ist… Er kommt ihr bekannt vor, das kann sie nicht leugnen, aber sie weiß nicht woher. Vielleicht ist sie ihm schon einmal begegnet? Kann doch gar nicht sein. Oder aber sie hat zu oft das Poster von ihm an ihrer Zimmerdecke zu Hause angesehen, dass sie Wunsch und Realität miteinander verschmilzt, ohne es zu ahnen. Sie kann es einfach nicht sagen. Grinsend liegt sie da, sieht an die Decke hinauf und nach einiger Zeit erscheint dort Ruperts Gesicht. „Rupert…" haucht Kathi leise. „Was ist, Kathi...?" „Was denkst du über mich...? Was fühlst du?" erwidert sie auf Ruperts Frage. Doch dann sitzt sie kerzengerade im Bett. Was sie hier tat, das war Tagträumerei! Sie lag an einem Sonntagmorgen im Bett und dachte über Rupert so intensiv nach, dass er ihr schon in ihren Tagträumen erschien. Völliger Schwachsinn. Daraufhin rappelt Kathi sich auf und macht sich fertig fürs Frühstück.

In der großen Halle angekommen entdeckt sie dann Viccy und Joe, die sich angeregt mit Hermine zu unterhalten scheinen – obwohl sie eine Lehrerin ist. Aber sie ist eben nun mal nicht so wie die anderen Lehrer. Grinsend setzt sich Kathi zu der fidelen Dreiergruppe dazu und schaufelt sich einen Toast nach dem anderen und Unmengen von gebratenem Frühstücksspeck rein, während sie dem Gespräch lauscht. Viccy diskutiert scheinbar mit Hermine über die Anwendung verschiedener Zaubertränke. Immer wieder und wieder schüttelte Hermine (oder auch Viccy) den Kopf und widersprach der Theorie der Anderen. Schließlich verabschiedete sich Hermine noch, Kathi sah ihr winkend nach und wandte sich dann an Viccy. „Was war denn das jetzt? Nicht nur, dass ihr an einem Sonntag über Schule redet, noch dazu hast du mit einer Lehrerin über die Anwendung von Zaubertränken diskutiert. Bist du dir sicher, dass du im richtigen Jahrgang bist?" Viccy nickte nur und wendet sich dann wieder wortlos ihrem Frühstücksspeck und ihrem Rührei zu. Kathi sieht fragend zu Joe, doch der zuckt nur mit den Schultern und wendet sich dann auch wieder seinem Frühstück zu. Während um sie herum die Halle langsam leerer wird, esseen Kathi, Viccy und Joe in aller Ruhe ihr Frühstück auf. Irgendwann fragt Kathi „Wollen wir wieder raus an den See? An der frischen Luft können wir doch viel besser lernen, meint ihr nicht?" nur ein Nicken von Joe und Viccy, dann schieben sie endlich ihre Teller beiseite und die drei gehen gemeinsam hinauf zum Turm, um ihre Sachen zu holen.

Sodele, da hattet ihr mein neues Kapitel…^^ Ich bin gespannt, wies euch gefallen hat… Indem ihr mir Reviews dalasst… ;)


End file.
